El último enemigo será derrotado
by Agnes Malfoy Granger
Summary: <html><head></head>Secuela de HP y la Revolución de los Licántropos.Es la continuación de mi primer fic, un Dramione. Ahora sabremos qué pasará con nuestros amigos en Hogwarts y si derrotarán a Fenrir Greyback.</html>
1. Chapter 1

1. EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Eran las ocho de la mañana del uno de Septiembre de 1998 y un Mercedes S320 sedán de color negro avanzaba muy lentamente entre el tráfico de Londres en hora punta.

Hermione Granger miraba, nerviosa, por la ventanilla trasera del sedán, retorciéndose las manos y mirando los coches a su alrededor.

—Papá, vamos a llegar tarde. Solo falta media hora para que el tres salga del andén 9 y ¾.

— ¿Por qué este año el tren sale más pronto, hija?— preguntó la señora Granger.

—El Ministerio quiere inaugurar en los jardines del castillo un monumento a los caídos en la Batalla.

— ¿Y no podían dejarlo para el día siguiente?

—No. Al día siguiente se empiezan las clases, es imposible.

En ese momento, el tráfico volvió a ponerse en marcha y avanzaron más rápidamente. Hermione cogió el Profeta de su regazo y, por primera vez en aquella mañana, leyó los titulares del día. No hablaban de nada nuevo, había habido más desapariciones aquel mes. Greyback seguía actuando impunemente, pero la Orden ya tenía a su espía infiltrado en las filas del licántropo e iba mandando informes con regularidad. Lo único que por el momento no podían averiguar, era el lugar dónde se reunían. Los aurores del ministerio habían seguido la pista de un par de ellos, pero el lugar donde estaban escondidos estaba protegido por un Fidelio o algo parecido.

En cuanto a los Malfoy, habían corrido ríos de tinta con respecto a ellos. La noticia más disparatada de todas la había publicado un tal Dwayn Harris, que afirmó que había habido una especie de motín por parte de los mortífagos reclusos y que habían asesinado a los Malfoy.

Aquel día, Hermione lo pasó muy mal, había sido tan solo unos días después de los juicios y cuando desplegó el periódico, casi le coge un ataque de ansiedad. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó una lechuza procedente del ministerio, donde Kingsley le desmentía lo que ponía en el periódico. Ese día, la castaña estuvo tentada de enviar un howler a la redacción del Profeta y decirles unas cuantas de frescas, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

El coche redujo la marcha y se paró en el lado opuesto de la estación de King's Cross. La calle estaba abarrotada de gente que entraba y salía del edificio, pero ese día había mucha más gente de lo habitual. El padre de Hermione aparcó al otro lado de la calle y ayudó a su hija a sacar el equipaje del amplio maletero, que ella había hechizado con la intención de aumentar la capacidad para que todo pudiera caber en su interior, mientras su madre iba a buscar un carrito. Cuando el equipaje estuvo colocado en el desvencijado carrito metálico, con una pulcra jaula en lo alto, en la que destacaba un pequeño cernícalo rojizo, regalo de Draco, se adentraron entre la multitud. (N/A: Un cernícalo es una especie de halcón mucho más pequeño)

A medida que se acercaban a los andenes 9 y 10, las personas eran más pintorescas y raras. La castaña se fijó que había muchas familias reunidas alrededor de la barrera del andén 9 y ¾. Tuvieron que hacer cola para pasar y en cuanto atravesaron al otro lado, una voz infantil llamó a la castaña mientras unos delicados brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Cuando Hermione bajó la vista sorprendida, se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos verde jade que la miraban con adoración. Era Chloe Dickinns, la hermana del abogado de los Malfoy, que había sido secuestrada por Fenrir Greyback, en un intento de que ellos acabasen sus días en Azkaban y que Hermione había conseguido liberar.

Aun recordaba lo fácil que había resultado su rescate. Solo habían hecho falta un par de artículos falsos en el periódico para que Greyback se pusiera en contacto con Charles y acordaran el lugar para liberarla. La única condición que había puesto el licántropo era que le presentase un documento que certificase la pena impuesta por el Wizengamot a los Malfoy, y eso no fue ningún problema para Kingsley. Menos de dos semanas después del juicio, Chloe estaba en casa de sus padres sana y salva.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bien. Charles y papá me han acompañado para coger el tren —contestó la niña señalando hacia su derecha, donde Charles la saludaba alegremente. La niña la arrastró hacia ellos— ¡Mira hermanito, la señorita Granger también ha venido!

—Claro que sí. Ella ha de terminar su último año, Chloe. ¿Cómo está, señorita Granger?

—Muy bien, gracias. Nerviosa. Con este tráfico ya pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo.

—Sí, está fatal.

—¿Puedo entrar con usted, señorita Granger? —preguntó Chloe.

—Lo siento mucho, Chloe, pero yo soy Premio Anual y debo ir a u vagón especial— Hermione vio como el rostro de la niña se llenaba de tristeza y rápidamente añadió— Pero no te preocupes que cuando pueda, te busco en el tren y hablamos un poco. De todas maneras, tenemos todo el curso por delante para hacerlo.

—Hermione tiene razón, Chloe — intervino Charles oportunamente— Os vais a ver muy a menudo, pero ahora se tiene que marchar.

—Gracias, Charles.

—Es un placer, señorita Granger.

Hermione se despidió de ellos y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la parte delantera del tren, donde estaba el vagón de Prefectos y Premios Anuales, junto a sus padres. Cuando atravesaron un nutrido grupo de magos y brujas que despedían a sus hijos junto a las ventanillas de los primeros vagones, la castaña distinguió a un singular grupo de pelirrojos que tan bien conocía y justo antes de llegar a su lado, Molly Weasley chilló:

—¡Hermione, mi niña!— la matriarca de los Weasley la abrazó efusivamente y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla— ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Jane, Robert, ¿cómo estáis?

—Bien, Molly, muy bien. ¿Y Arthur?

—Ha ido a ayudar a Ron y a Harry con los baúles, mientras Ginny busca un compartimiento.

El señor Granger miró la hora y vio que tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha.

—Será mejor que llevemos todo esto al tren, hija.

—Sí, sígueme, papá.

Hermione se despidió de la señora Weasley y guió a su padre hasta la parte delantera del tren escarlata, donde un mozo los ayudó a acomodar el baúl y la jaula. Su madre los había seguido y abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Hermione. No bajes la guardia.

—Lo sé, las cosas aun no se han arreglado. No te preocupes, mamá. Voy a tener cuidado.

—Mantennos informados, hija— le dijo su padre.

—Descuida, papá.

Sin esperar más, la castaña dio un último beso a sus padres y subió al flameante tren que la llevaría de nuevo al lugar más maravilloso del mundo: el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Ese día hacía exactamente tres semanas que había ido al castillo para asistir a la reunión de profesores con el Consejo Escolar, don de los Premios Anuales debían asistir. De esa manera se entró que su homónimo era Theodor Nott, de Slytherin. En esa reunión se discutieron se discutieron los últimos detalles del curso y se presentaron al Consejo los nuevos profesores. Ese año, Severus snape volvía a su puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había rechazado la propuesta de sus compañeros de ejercer como director, alegando que solo lo había hecho porque Dumbledore se lo habia pedido y le había hecho prometer que protegería a los alumnos de los Carrow.

Por otro lado, Horace Slughorn había presentado su dimisión pocas horas después de haber terminado la Batalla de Hogwarts y Minerva McGonagall había tenido que buscar a un sustituto competente. Había tenido que ir hasta Bulgaria para encontrarlo. Se trataba de una mujer joven, bastante hermosa. Sus habilidades con las pociones le habían conferido bastante fama en su país y sus notas académicas eran inigualables, tanto o más que las de Hermione. Se llamaba Zenka Dovchenko y provenía de la escuela de Durmstrang.

Por último lugar, quedaba el puesto que había dejado vacante la fallecida Charity Burbage, de Estudios Muggles, que la impartiría un hombre igual de joven que la profesora Dovchenko. Parecía que lo habían sacado de un museo de arte clásico, era una perfecta escultura griega que quitaba el aliento. Se llamaba Christopher McKeldar y era un Highlander escocés. Exceptuando los años pasados en Hogwarts, el resto de su vida la había pasado como un muggle más.

Pomona Sprout y Fillius Flitwick anunciaron que ese sería su último año académico, estaban bastante tocados física y emocionalmente, demasiados acontecimientos terribles en un año y medio. Primero la muerte de Dumbledore y después la brutal Batalla en el castillo contra los Mortífagos y Lord Voldemort.

En esa reunión se nombraron a los nuevos Prefectos de cada casa, ya que el curso anterior reinó por su ausencia. Todos volvían a ocupar sus antiguos puestos de Prefectos, a excepción de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ya que Hermione había sido nombrada Premio Anual y McGonagall nunca había estado de acuerdo conque Ronald Weasley ocupara ese puesto. Nunca había demostrado el carisma y la responsabilidad que habían demostrado sus hermanos al serlo ellos y estaba segura que las intenciones de Dumbledore no habían sido esas, sino nombrar a Harry Potter como tal en lugar de Ron. Así que decidió hacer lo correcto y nombrar al niño que sobrevivió Prefecto de su casa junto con Ginny Weasley, que esta sí que reunía las cualidades esperadas.

Por la parte de Slytherin, McGonagall tenía pensado reincorporar a Draco Malfoy en su antiguo cargo, pero el rubio rechazó el puesto. La directora fue a hablar con él a su casa, pero Draco le dijo que no quería que la gente creyese que lo hacía para limpiar su nombre, que él era un Malfoy y eso les tenía que bastar y que estaba seguro que en su casa encontraría a muchos alumnos dispuestos a ejercer ese cargo, alumnos como Nott o Zabini.

McGonagall también creyó oportuno quitar a Pansy Parkinson del cargo y nombrar a otra alumna, que no estuviera involucrada con los Mortífagos, ya que la familia de Pansy estaba buscada por pertenecer al lado de Voldemort y sus padres había huido del país.

Hermione entró en el vagón de Prefectos inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto alguien la abrazó.

— ¡Hermione!— gritó Hanna Abbott.

La castaña volvió a la realidad bruscamente y se encontró con un montón de ojos clavados en su persona. Al bajar la vista, se encontró con la mirada marrón de una pelirroja que había echado mucho de menos.

—Ginny…

—Ya pensábamos que no vendrías —dijo una voz conocida a su derecha.

Al girarse se topó con dos esmeraldas relucientes que la miraban con diversión.

—Harry, sabes que soy la primera que quería volver a Hogwarts.

—Lo sé, solo era una broma —le dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Vaya, Granger! Tendré que vigilarte más de cerca, a Draco no le gustará saber que te abrazas con el Elegido.

Hermione soltó de pronto a Harry y miró hacia una de las ventanillas del tren y allí vio a Blaise Zabini sentado cómodamente en el asiento junto a Theodor Nott que le sonreía burlonamente.

—¡Oh, cállate Blaise!

—Lo que la Premio Anual ordene — se burló el Slytherin.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en las personas que allí estaban reunidas. Allí estaba Hanna Abbott y ernie Macmillian de Ravenclaw, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldestein de Hufflepuff, Theodor Nott, Blaise Zabini y una chica rubia de ojos azules y porte arrogant3e, que debía de ser la prefecta, de Slytherin. Y por último Harry y Ginny en representación de Gryffindor.

Ginny la arrastró hacia el fondo del vagón donde compartían asientos con los demás miembros del E D, dejando a los Slytherin un poco apartados.

—Bien, desembucha —le dijo la pelirroja sentándose a siu lado—. Queremos saber las novedades de este año.

—No hay mucho que contar. Todo sigue como siempre, será como si el curso pasado no hubiese existido.

—No me refiero a eso, Hermione, sino a si hay profesores nuevos.

—Por lo menos ha de haber uno, el de estudios Muggles— dijo Harry sentándose frente a ellas.

—Sí, bueno. Hay profesor nuevo de Estudios Muggles. Se llama Christopher McKeldar y… bueno, es… muy agradable.

De repente se escuchó una tos leve que provenía de donde estaban los Slytherin.

—¿Agradable, Granger?— preguntó Nott con sarcasmo— Pero si no hacías más que mirarlo a cada instante.

—¿Es guapo?— preguntó intrigada Ginny

La castaña se ruborizó y envió una mirada envenenada hacia Nott.

—Esto… Sí, es guapo, pero que tiene eso de malo.

—Eso no es nada comparado con la nueva profesora de Pociones— dijo Nott para llamar la atención de los chicos— Es una pelirroja espectacular, ya la veréis.

—Se suponía que no podíamos decir nada, Theo— dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Puespara no poder decir nada, bien que te has ido de la lengua, Granger.

—Chicos —intervino Blaise Zabini—, no hay que pelear por eso.

Harry lo miró con una ceja enarcada, le parecía increíble que un Slytherin intentase moderar en una pelea contra un Gryffindor.

—¿Qué le pasa a Zabini? Siempre ha sido uno de los primeros en aprovechar alguna rencilla para convertirla en una pelea y ahora… míralo.

—No me hacéis caso cuando os digo que la gente puede cambiar— se quejó Hermione sonriendo y enseguida cambió de tema—. Hay que organizarnos para las rondas durante el viaje. Aunque no podamos restar puntos, debemos vigilar a los alumnos.

—Nosotros podemos hacer la primera ronda— dijo Anthony Goldestein, Prefecto de Ravenclaw.

—Granger y yo podemos haer la segunda— se anticipó Nott, como si supiese que quería ser de los primeros.

—Entonces, nosotros podemos relevaros— dijo Harry.

—Nosotros podemos ir después— dijo Hanna Abbott de Hufflepuff.

—Entonces, solo quedamos nosotros, por lo que veo— dijo Blaise mirando a la chica rubia con una seductora sonrisa— Astoria y yo haremos la última de las rondas.

—Bien, empecemos. Si tenéis algún problema nos buscáis— dijo Hermione.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a salir del compartimento, al pasar junto a Blaise, la castaña le preguntó:

—¿Sabes dónde está Draco?

—En nuestro compartimento, en el de Slytherin. Será mejor que lo rescates de allí, Hermione.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está con Pansy Parkinson— dijo la chica rubia.

Los ojos de la castaña se achinaron y le lanzaron una mirada envenenada al moreno.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste con esa, Blaise?

—Es mi culpa, soy Astoria Greengrass — intervino la chica rubia presentándose— Estaba conmigo, buscábamos un compartimento para el resto del viaje y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos sentadas en el mismo compartimento que Malfoy. Creo que Pansy sí se dio cuenta pero no nos dijo nada y ya era demasiado tarde para marcharnos, ya que Pansy se puso a hablar con él.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a sacarlo de ahí.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione salió del compartimento y se encontró con Harry y Ginny que la estaban esperando. Harry enseguida se dio cuenta que pasaba algo.

—Hermione, ¿pasa algo?

—No, nada. Vamos con Ron y los demás.

Avanzar por el pasillo era difícil, todos los alumnos querían saludarlos o darles las gracias por lo que habían hecho por la Comunidad Mágica. Los miembros del E D los saludaban al pasar, mientras que grupos de chicas de reunían en grupitos para reir tontamente mientras pestañeaban coquetamente a su paso.

Los chicos llegaros a la mitad del largotren. Harry se paró ante una de las puertas del vagón y la abrió enérgicamente. En el interior del compartimento estaban sus amigos. Neville Longbottom estaba inmerso en la lectura de un voluminoso libro que se titulaba "_Mil y una aplicaciones de las plantas del Mundo Muggle_". Dean Thomas conversaba animadamente con Seamus Finnegan, mientras Luna Lovegood leía _El Quisquilloso_, que volvía a ser publicado. Delante de Luna se sentaba Ron que hablaba con una persona que llevaba una capucha puesta que le ocultaba el rostro entre las sombras y cuando oyó que la puerta se abría , Hermione pudo ver el rostro desfigurado de Lavender Brown, que la miraba asustada. Al ver allí sentada a la causante de todo lo que le había pasado, Hermione cambió de opinión. Había pensado quedarse un rato hablando con sus amigos y luego ir a buscar a Draco, pero no quería estar en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Lavender. No por ahora.

—Harry, creo que voy a ir a er a Draco, no me fío de Pansy— la castaña hizo una pausa. No sabíacomo se tomaría Harry lo que le iba a proponer—. Esto… me estaba preguntando si os molestaría que Draco viniese aquí con nosotros…

—¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?— saltó Neville— ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ese, Hermione?

Hermione sabía que exigía demasiado a sus amigos. Todavía era demasiado pronto para que ellos asimilasen su situación y no se acordó que había muchos de ellos que no sabían nada de lo suyo con Draco.

—Nada, olvidadlo. Voy a quedarme un rato con él y después ya vendré con vosotros…

—No te preocupes, Hermione, a mí no me molesta que él venga, ni a Ginny tampoco…

—Hermione— interrumpió Ron—, ¿no se te ocurrirá venir aquí con Malfoy, verdad?

—¡No!— exclamó la castaña— No te preocupes, Ron, no voy a traerlo aquí.

Hermione no esperó contestación por parte de nadie, simplemente salió del compartimento, pero no sin antes escuchar como  
>Harry le decía al pelirrojo:<p>

—Ron, ¿no crees que te has pasado…?

La castaña salió al pasillo sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Ron. Caminó decidida hacia los vagones de Slytherin. A pocos metros del vagón dónde siempre estaban Draco y sus amigos, escuchó las voces de unas chicas que conversaban en la puerta de un compartimento entreabierto.

—Yo no entiendo como Pansy aun insiste en estar con Draco Malfoy. La ha enviado a paseo por lo menos un par de veces desde que hemos entrado en el tren— decía una voz algo ruda de chica.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Millicent. No después de entrarnos que su padre lo quería casar con la hermana pequeña de Dafne Greengrass— dijo otra voz más suave.

—Ya , pero os habéis fijado en que Astoria ni lo ha mirado. Es como si fuese ajena a lo que tenían planeado sus padres— dijo otra voz.

—Pero sobretodo, son los rumores que corren sobre Draco— dijo Millicent, que hermione estaba segura que se trataba de Bulstroud.

—¿Qué rumores?— preguntaron las otras dos a la vez.

—Que se ha comprometido con una Sangre Sucia, nada más y nada menos.

Una exclamación ahogada salió de las gargantas de las otras dos chicas.

—¿Estás segura de eso?— preguntó una.

—Perfectamente, la madre de Blaise me lo confirmó el otro día.

—¿Y sabes de quién se trata?

—No, pero me gustaría saber quien es ella…

Hermione ya tenía suficiente de esos chismes. Estaba avergonzada de haber escuchado a escondidas, ella nunca había actuado así.

"_Greengrass… LA chica que estaba con Blaise se ha presentado como Astoria Greengrass, y evidentemente no se trataba de Dafne, solo podía ser la hermana pequeña de los Greengrass_", pensó Hermione.

Avanzó unos metros más y miró por una de las puertas del vagón y los vió. Estaban uno en frente del otro amenazándose con la mirada. De pronto, Pansy golpeó a Draco con la mano extendida, dejándole la mejilla encendida, le gritó un insulto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, por donde Hermione había entrado.


	2. Chapter 2

2. EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Draco Malfoy llegó a la estación de King's Cross media hora antes que el tren partiese hacia el Colegio. Un elegante Rolls Royce lo dejó ante la estación. Su madre lo acompañó hasta el andén 9 y ¾, pero se marchó enseguida. De inmediato subió al tren con una mochila cargada al hombro y se dirigió hacia los vagones de Slytherin. Entró en el vagón que siempre utilizaba en los años anteriores junto a sus compañeros y vio que estaba vacío. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y sacó un libro que le había regalado Hermione, sobre la historia de la cetrería en el mundo. Se sumergió en la lectura y no fue hasta pasados unos minutos que la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Blaise Zabini se sentó con aire despreocupado ante él.

—¿Tú no tendrías que estar en el vagón de Prefectos?— preguntó el rubio sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Ahora voy a ir hacia allí— el moreno se apoyó con sus brazos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿Sabes quién es la Prefecta de nuestra casa?— al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amigo prosiguió—: Astoria Greengrass.

Draco alzó la cabeza para clavar su plomiza mirada en la de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, Draco. Pero te diré más, ella no creo que sepa nada de vuestro compromiso relámpago, sus padres no le han dicho nada.

—Genial, simplemente genial— dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

Blaise miró su reloj y se levantó del asiento diciendo:

—Será mejor que vaya hacia allí.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió de nuevo y unas risas femeninas entraron en la estancia.

—¡Hola, Blaise!— dijo una seductora voz. Era la única voz que Draco no quería escuchar en esos momentos.

—¿Qué tal, Parkinson? ¿Todo bien por Francia?— preguntó Blaise con malicia.

—Muy gracioso, Zabini, ahórrate el cinismo conmigo y guárdalo para los demás.

—¿Qué tal estás, Zabini?— preguntó una chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos pardos.

Blaise la miró sorprendido, Millicent Bulstroud había cambiado en tan solo unos meses. La rudeza del rostro de la chica había desaparecido y había adelgazado considerablemente, quedando con una figura esbelta y nada andrógina con la que todo Hogwarts la conocía. Se había convertido en una chica atractiva.

—Estás fantástica, Mill. Tendremos que quedar alguna vez para ir a Hogsemade— le dijo el moreno, desplegando todas sus dotes de Casanova, mientras la muchacha se ruborizaba y reía tontamente.

Entonces se fijó en la tercera chica que las acompañaba. La reconoció enseguida. Era una de las chicas más atractivas de su casa. Astoria Greengrass era una réplica más joven que su hermana Dafne. Larga cabellera rubia ondulada, tez marfileña y ojos de un azul celeste profundo. Parecía una ninfa del bosque.

—¿No me vais a presentar a esta preciosidad?— preguntó Blaise. Ya la había visto en el andén, pero no se la habían presentado y quería conocerla.

Pansy rodó los ojos hacia arriba y dijo, acercándose a la chica:

—Esta es la hermana pequeña de Dafne Greengrass, Astoria— la morena miró al fondo del vagón, donde Draco estaba sentado, ignorándolos— Pero supongo que Draco ya te la habrá presentado, Blaise.

_Lo ha hecho_, pensó Draco, _no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada_. El rubio fijó su gélida mirada en Astoria y luego en Pansy y le dijo:

—Yo no tengo en gusto de conocerla, Parkinson.

—¿Qué extraño? No es lo que la gente dice, Malfoy.

—No tienes que hacer caso de las habladurías de la gente, pueden equivocarse.

—Entonces se ha equivocado mucha gente que tu y yo conocemos muy bien, Draco— repuso la morena sentándose delante del Slytherin con demasiada familiaridad— ¿No es mucha coincidencia que tanta gente se confundiera? Yo no lo creo ¿No será que tienes algo que ocultar…?

—¿Cállate, Parkinson!— exclamó el rubio cerrando el libro violentamente— No hables de lo que no sabes.

—Draco, acabo de llegar, hace meses que no nos vemos y no tengo ganas de pelear— empezó a decir Pansy, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio— Te he extrañado…

La morena se abrazó al rubio, echándole los brazos al cuello, pero el Slytherin se zafó de la chica con un movimiento brusco.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Parkinson.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó la morena sorprendida— Creí que te alegrarías de verme después de tanto tiempo.

—Pues no. Pensé que había quedado todo claro entre tú y yo— Draco vio que la morena no entendía nada y pensó que tendría que refrescarle la memoria.— ¿No dices nada? Claro, no te conviene recordar nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

—Así que hablaste en serio— susurró Pansy mientras palidecía— Yo no significo nada para ti, nunca lo signifiqué.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los presentes. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión e ira contenida. Draco miró a Blaise y este pareció entender lo que quería decirle, Draco no quería hacer daño a Astoria, que no pintaba nada allí, y si las cosas se ponían feas con Pansy, el Slytherin estaba seguro que ella sería su primera víctima. Discretamente, Blaise le dijo algo a la rubia y salieron del compartimento seguidos de Millicent. Era evidente que nadie se quería quedar allí para recibir la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Draco volvió su atención hacia Pansy.

—Te dije que entre tu y yo nunca habría nada serio. Nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia. Estaba contigo porque en ese momento me encontraba solo…

—No me digas que nunca hubo nada serio entre nosotros porque estás mintiendo, Draco Malfoy ¿O no recuerdas las noches que hemos pasado juntos en Hogwarts?

—Eso solo era sexo, Parkinson. Nada más. Has sido tú la que ha malinterpretado todo.

—¿Cómo te atreves?— le espetó Pansy indignada, poniéndose en pie— ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera, Malfoy!

—Yo no he dicho eso— le dijo Draco con voz tranquila, pero letal, levantándose también y quedando frente a la morena. Ya empezaba a cansarse de ese juego de víctima que llevaba ella.

—Te lo di todo, Draco ¡Todo! Renuncié a mi futuro por ti, pensando que con el tiempo llegarías a sentir algo más profundo por mí…

—No debiste precipitarte de esa manera, Parkinson. El futuro es del todo incierto e inesperado— la interrumpió Draco— Ahora lárgate, quiero estar solo.

En ese momento, pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, Pansy le propinó una tremenda bofetada que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, y por otro, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Hermione entró y vio lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Eres un cerdo, Malfoy!— gritó Pansy con rabia. La Slytherin recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del compartimento sin darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí, chocando contra ella.

—¡Maldita Sangre Sucia! ¡Apártate de mi camino!— inquirió Pansy.

—Retira lo que acabas de decirle, Parkinson— dijo Draco a las espaldas de la morena.

Pansy se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca de ella, se giró lentamente y se topó con la mirada de hielo del rubio. Lo que vio en ellos la dejó totalmente descolocada. Odio ¿Odio hacia quién? ¿Hacia ella? Sí, la estaba mirando a ella y no a Granger. Entonces recordó los extraños rumores que corrían acerca de Draco. Entonces se giró hacia la Gryffindor y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ten cuidado con él, porque cuando se canse de ti, te va a abandonar como ha hecho conmigo…

—¡Lárgate!— ladró el rubio.

Pansy lanzó una última mirada de odio a Draco y salió de allí a toda prisa. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, sin atreverse a decir nada. Poco a poco se fue girando hacia la persona que había cambiado su vida por completo y comprobó que todo el odio y la ira que hacía unos instantes estaban en sus gélidos ojos, había desaparecido, siendo reemplazados por todo el amor y pasión que se profesaban el uno al otro.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? ¿Por qué te ha golpeado?

Pansy se quedó estática por unos segundos apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta y escuchó la pregunta que le hizo Hermione a Draco. Su vista se nubló por unos instantes a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero rápidamente las enjuagó con la mano.

"_No voy a llorar, no vale la pena derramar ni una sola lagrima por él. Tendría que haber hecho caso a Blaise cuando me advirtió que esto podría llegar a pasar y no le hice caso, fui una estúpida al enamorarme de Draco Malfoy_— unos alumnos de segundo año pasaron junto a ella riendo y la sacaron de sus pensamientos—. _Tengo que irme de aquí, no quiero estar cerca de él_".

No sabía por donde buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, donde estar sola y poder llorar a sus anchas, pero pensó que tal vez estaría mejor si Millicent la acompañaba, tal vez si le contaba lo que había pasado se sentiría mejor. Pero su amiga podía estar en cualquier parte del tren. A medida que iba caminando, la imagen de Draco mirando a la Sangre Sucia de aquella manera tan intensa y defendiéndola, empezó a penetrar en su mente ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo esos dos? Eso no lo entendía. Recordaba la infinidad de veces que Draco había insultado a Granger y como ella tampoco dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para vengarse. Simplemente no lo entendía. Entonces pensó que Blaise, al ser intimo amigo de Malfoy, tal vez supiese que estaba pasando, pero de pronto recordó algo que Millicent le había dicho: " …_Blaise me ha dicho que el abogado de la familia Malfoy y su ayudante hicieron todo lo posible para evitarles la cadena perpetua_…"

—Su ayudante…— dijo Pansy en voz baja— ¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy!— la idea de que ese ayudante fuera una chica y que esa chica fuera Hermione Granger cada vez tomaba más fuerza en su mente. Tenía que hablar con Blaise, él debía de saberlo.

—¡Pansy! Te veo muy pálida, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Millicent la sobresaltó. Al mirar al frente se dio cuenta que sin buscar a sus amigos los había encontrado. Allí estaban Mill, Theodor Nott, Astoria Greengrass y Blaise Zabini que la miraba intensamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la morena cogió del brazo al moreno y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

—Dime ahora mismo quien era el ayudante del abogado de los Malfoy.

—No estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo, Pansy…

—Era Granger ¿verdad? Era esa maldita Sangre Sucia…

Blaise se zafó de la mano temblorosa de rabia de Parkinson con una sacudida y quiso reunirse con los demás, pero el fuerte carácter de la morena estalló y se escuchó un tremendo estruendo de cristales rotos. Cuando Zabini volvió a mirar a Pansy, vio que ella había roto el cristal de la puerta de uno de los compartimentos del vagón con el puño. La vio que se cogía la mano inmediatamente y que un hilo de sangre escarlata se deslizaba por su mano y empezaba a gotear. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano herida para comprobar que no era una herida grave— ¿Es que quieres matarte o qué?

—Estaría mejor muerta, Zabini.

La puerta del compartimento donde se había producido el estropicio de cristales se abrió y Ginny Weasley apareció por el dintel de la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Parkinson? Voy a tener que amonestarte antes de haber empezado el curso.

—No te metas en esto, maldita traidora a la sangre, eso es cosa entre Malfoy y yo.

—Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera y lo lamentarás.

—Te crees mucha cosa Comadreja, pero en realidad no eres más que una cualquiera que ha salido con medio colegio.— le espetó la morena quedando cara a cara con la pelirroja.

—Claro, si yo soy una cualquiera tu eres la cortesana del Príncipe de Slytherin, ¿no es así, Parkinson? ¿O es que el Príncipe ya no necesita de tus servicios?

Los ojos verde jade de la morena refulgieron como dos llamaradas de odio y se abalanzó sobre la menor de los Weasley agarrándola del cabello y tirándola al suelo intentando arañarle la cara a esa desgraciada que se había atrevido a insultarla de esa manera.

La agresión había cogido por sorpresa a Ginny que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio en el suelo de madera del tren, aferrando los brazos de Pansy que la querían lastimar. Vio la sangre en la muñeca de la Slytherin y le clavó los dedos en el profundo corte, haciendo que la chica gritase de dolor. En ese lapso de debilidad de la morena, Ginny aprovechó para quitársela de encima y caer sobre ella para propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo que la dejó algo aturdida.

Blaise y Harry intentaron acercarse a las dos chicas, pero en sus intentos acabaron recibiendo algún golpe y tuvieron que desistir. Tampoco querían usar magia para separarlas, ya que podían hechizarlas y sería peor. Las dos chicas consiguieron levantarse del suelo y siguieron golpeándose y tirándose del cabello.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? ¿Por qué te ha golpeado?

—Se ve que las cosas entre nosotros no le habían quedado claras.

—¿Entre vosotros? Explícate Malfoy.

—Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que Blaise vuelva, él tiene que explicarte muchas cosas, al igual que yo.

—¿Por qué Blaise, no puedes decírmelo tú?

—Es la única manera de que entiendas lo que pasó. Si te lo cuento solo desde mi punto de vista voy a parecerte un monstruo.

—Blaise no está, así que empieza tú y luego ya me lo explicará él, Draco, no creo que sea tan terrible.

Draco la miró de una manera extraña. Sabía que si él le explicaba lo que había tenido con Pansy, ella se enfadaría mucho con él y no querría saber la verdad. Pero no le tocaba otra, tenía que arriesgarse.

—No quiero que mal pienses sobre mí, Hermione. Solo te pido que escuches lo que tenga que decirte y que cuando hayas escuchado la parte de Blaise, luego juzgues todo.

—Está bien, como quieras, Draco. Te escucho.

—Mi relación con Pansy siempre ha sido algo rara. Empezamos a estar juntos en tercer curso, poco después del incidente con el hipogrifo. Ella había estado saliendo con Blaise, pero se pelearon y lo dejaron, o eso es lo que ella me dijo. Yo no quería nada serio con nadie, siempre que he estado con chicas ha sido algo esporádico, nada de relaciones serias, nada de noviazgos. Yo me sentía bien con Pansy, ella es una chica muy inteligente y divertida que sabe mantener una conversación, sea del tema que sea. En el baile de Navidad pasamos a algo más serio.

—Os acostasteis— dijo Hermione seriamente.

—Sí. Desde ese día, creo que Pansy se pensó que lo nuestro era una relación en toda regla, pero yo nunca le dije que fuera mi novia ni nada parecido, solo estábamos juntos, y si queríamos sexo lo teníamos y punto. Me di cuenta de que ella sentía algo mucho más profundo por mí en sexto, cuando yo estaba ocupado con la misión que el Señor Tenebroso me había mandado. No dejaba de atosigarme con preguntas y quería saber qué estaba haciendo en todo momento. Me agobiaba y la verdad, estar encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres me aliviaba de alguna manera.

—Pero seguías acostándote con ella, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Sé que no estaba bien hacerle esto, pero con ella desconectaba del mundo, dejaba de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, se me quitaba el miedo. Era como mi interruptor… no sé si me explico.

—Sí que te explicas, pero actuaste mal, debías de haber hablado con ella i explicarle lo que pasaba. Motivos no le faltaban a ella para pensar que lo vuestro iba en serio.

—La noche anterior a las vacaciones de Pascua, le dije que estaba seguro que no volvería a Hogwarts y que si lo hacía sería como Mortífago. Le dije que esa era la última noche que estábamos juntos, que lo nuestro se basaba en el deseo y nada más y que no volveríamos a estar juntos nunca más, pero creo que no me creyó.

—Pero volviste a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Pascua.

—Pero no volví a acostarme con ella, la evitaba, me encerraba en mi habitación y prácticamente no salía de ella ¡Yo nunca quise llegar a ese punto! No quise jugar con ella y sus sentimientos. Más de una vez había intentado hablar con ella seriamente, pero siempre me cambiaba de tema, creo que temía lo que yo le pudiera decir.

De repente, desde el pasillo del tren se empezaron a escuchar gritos y gente que corría por el tren.

—¿Qué debe de estar pasando ahí afuera?— preguntó Draco, levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Seguramente algún alumno ha hechizado algo o a alguien y han empezado a pelear— dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo que el rubio y agudizando el oído— Esto no son gritos de una simple pelea de niños. Esto es algo de los alumnos de sexto o séptimo.

Hermione se dispuso a salir al pasillo para poner orden en el tren, pero alguien se anticipó a ella y abrió la puerta de golpe, chocando contra la castaña.

Theodor Nott entró en el compartimento muy agitado y miró a Hermione asustado.

—Hermione, será mejor que vengas a ayudarnos. Tenemos que conseguir separarlas.

—¿Separar a quién?— preguntó Hermione asustada.

—A Pansy, quien sino.— Nott miró de forma extraña a la castaña y le dijo—: Será mejor que vengas de inmediato, Pansy se está peleando con una Gryffindor.

Las alarmas se le encendieron de inmediato a la castaña. Si Pansy Parkinson estaba peleando con una Gryffindor, solo podía tratarse de alguien cercano a ella y solo se le ocurrió un nombre.

—¡Ginny!

Hermione se precipitó hacia el concurrido pasillo donde la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido para ver lo que estaba pasando. Theodor los guió hacia la parte media del tren y a medida que llegaban al altercado los gritos e insultos iban en aumento. Hermione se dio cuenta de que las chicas se peleaban delante del compartimento donde había dejado a sus amigos. Entonces las vio. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Lavender y Dean Thomas estaban ante la puerta del compartimento, con las varitas preparadas, pero sin atreverse a actuar, mientras las dos chicas, una de melena de fuego y la otra con el cabello del color de la noche, se estaban pegando.

Hermione vio como Ginny acorralaba a la morena contra la pared del tren y le propinaba un tremendo puñetazo en el pómulo.

—Esa Weasley es verdaderamente peligrosa— escuchó que decía Blaise Zabini a sus espaldas.

—Potter va a tener lo que se merece— terció Nott en tono divertido.

La castaña no esperó a escuchar más comentarios estúpidos de los Slytherin y caminó decidida entre la gente allí congregada para llegar frente a las chicas. Cuando consiguió llegar, pudo escuchar y ver perfectamente lo que pasaba. Ginny había acorralado a Pansy contra la pared y la tenía agarrada del cuello con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la varita contra el pecho de la morena.

—¡Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho, asquerosa serpiente y va a ser lo último que digas en mucho tiempo!— escuchó que decía Ginny.

—¡Voy a repetirlo tantas veces como quiera, mi tú ni ninguno de tus amigos va a callarme la bosa, Traidora a la Sangre!— Ginny le apretó más fuerte el cuello y le hundió más la punta de la varita en la carne, pero la Slytherin se rió en su cara— ¡Hazlo, Weasley! Seguramente estaré mejor en el otro barrio que aquí…

—¡BASTA!— gritó Hermione, dando dos zancadas hacia las chicas. Cogió a Ginny del brazo y la apartó bruscamente de la morena, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados— Ginny, vuelve l compartimento… ¡Ahora!— le dijo Hermione al ver que la pelirroja no se movía del sitio. Cuando la Gryffindor vio que su amiga le hacía caso, se giró hacia Pansy y le dijo—: ¡En cuanto a ti! Será mejor que te vayas y no te acerques por aquí en todo lo que queda del viaje. Y tened por seguro, las dos— dijo ella mirando a las dos chicas—, que vamos a informar de lo sucedido a la directora, ¿os ha quedado claro?

—Déjame en paz, Granger. Y procura o cruzarte por mi camino.— le espetó Pansy.

La morena se marchó hacia la parte trasera del tren, empujando a Hermione con fuerza contra la pared. Al pasar al lado de Draco, lo miró un momento a los ojos, pero enseguida se arrepintió de ello y salió corriendo, pero no antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que la morena estaba llorando. Draco se acercó a Millicent y le dijo que la vigilara. La Slytherin asintió y echó a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado la morena.

—¡Todo el mundo a sus compartimentos!– gritó Theodor Nott, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo y se pusieran en marcha.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Nott?— peguntó Draco.

—Nosotros estábamos hablando en el pasillo con unos de Ravenclaw— explicó Theo señalando con la mano a sus amigos el lugar donde estaban antes de ver a Pansy—, cuando hemos visto a Pansy que venía hacia nosotros muy pálida y la hemos escuchado como te maldecía a ti, Malfoy.

—Cuando ella se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia— continuó Blaise—, ella me ha llevado a parte, justo delante de la puerta de Potter, y me ha preguntado si sabía quién era el ayudante de vuestro abogado, Draco. Yo no he querido contestarle. Ella no es estúpida, tío. Ella ha atado cabos y se ha dado cuenta de que probablemente el ayudante era Granger… cuando ha visto que no obtendría respuesta por mi parte, le ha cogido uno de sus berrinches y ha roto con su puño la ventana de cristal de la puerta, y ha sido entonces que ha salido la Weasley, se han insultado y al final han llegado a las manos. Yo he enviado a Theo a buscaros…

—Gracias. Me sabe mal pos Ginny, pero habrá que informar a McGonagall de lo ocurrido.

—Yo voy a ir a ver como se encuentra Pansy…

—Tú te quedas aquí un momento— le dijo Draco.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Nott se encargará de ella hasta que tú hables con nosotros de algo importante.

—¿Yo?— exclamó Nott— Pero,-… Solo espero que Pansy no me lance una maldición en cuanto me vea.

—No te preocupes, enseguida me voy a reunir con vosotros. Soy el único que sabe dominarla.— lo intentó tranquilizar Zabini.

Los tres vieron como Nott se alejaba hacia donde las chicas se habían ido, en cuanto estuvo lejos, Draco miró a su amigo y le dijo:

—Quiero que le expliques a Hermione lo que me explicaste en la terraza del ático, la segunda vez que viniste a cenar.

—¿Qué? No me pidas que haga esto, Draco.— dijo Blaise mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición, pero en realidad estaba horrorizado de que su amigo le estuviese haciendo eso. Una cosa era exponer sus sentimientos ante alguien que conocía de años y otra bien diferente era hacerlo ante una persona que apenas conocía.

—Yo ya le he explicado mi versión. Ahora te toca a ti. Es la única manera de que Hermione entienda lo que ha pasado. Si solo sabe mi versión de los hechos, voy a parecerle un monstruo.

—Y lo eres, créeme— le dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

—Por favor— suplicó el rubio.

Hermione miraba a los dos chicos allí plantada ante ellos sin saber que pensar ¿Qué quería que le contara Blaise? ¿Por qué era tan importante saber la versión del otro? ¿Qué tenían que ver Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson? Hermione rompió el silencio que se había adueñado de los tres:

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me lo va a explicar?— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo voy a contar, pero no aquí. Busquemos un compartimento vacío.

Los dos Slytherin y la Gryffindor avanzaron por el pasillo mirando en cada compartimento para encontrar alguno que en esos momentos estuviera vacío. Al llegar al segundo vagón, encontraron uno que estaba desierto y se metieron en él. La castaña se sentó en el mullido asiento y esperó a que los dos chicos hicieran lo mismo. Draco se sentó al lado de la castaña y Blaise enfrente de los dos.

Hermione se había cruzado de brazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido al moreno que parecía que llevaba una lucha interior con sus sentimientos. De pronto, sintió como Draco la rodeaba con su cálido brazo y la atraía hacia él, haciendo que se recostase contra su cuerpo. Se sintió en las nubes. Hacía una semana que no había estado con Draco, debido a que sus padres se la habían llevado a pasar unos días en casa de sus abuelos, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Por otro lado, Blaise se había sentado en el asiento de enfrente. Estaba luchando en una batalla interior. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón. Si él no daba su versión de la historia, Hermione podía malinterpretarlo todo y pensar que su amigo era un aprovechado y un cerdo. Suspiró ruidosamente y se dejó caer ante sus amigos derrotado. Tendría que exponer sus sentimientos ante la castaña, aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en sus manos. Pensó que si no los miraba le sería más fácil hablar.

—Lo que voy a contarte, Granger, no tiene que salir de aquí. Es un problema personal que solo Draco conoce. — se removió algo nervioso en el mullido asiento clavó la mirada en la de Hermione— Cuando yo tenía aproximadamente ocho años, mi familia era muy amiga de los Parkinson. A ea edad me enteré de una cosa, que en ese momento me horrorizó. Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, jugando con mi nueva escoba de juguete y escuché una conversación entre el padre de Pansy y el mío. Hablaban de nosotros y de lo provechoso que resultaría mi matrimonio con Pansy. Nuestros padres habían arreglado todo para que nosotros nos casásemos y uniéramos nuestras familias.

—Esto es horrible— susurró Hermione.

—¡Oh, sí! Al principio me pareció horrible, pero así como fui conociendo a Pansy empecé a cambiar de opinión. Nos convertimos en buenos amigos, pasamos muchas horas juntos y legamos a querernos de verdad, pero todo cambió cuando empezamos en Hogwarts. — Blaise miró a Draco— Para ser más exactos, cuando apareció Draco en nuestras vidas. Los primeros años fueron bien. Pansy y yo estábamos saliendo, pero preferimos no decirlo a nadie, no creíamos que a los demás les importase nuestra vida.

—Eso de que solo vosotros lo sabíais no es del todo verdad— dijo Draco—. Era algo que se sospechaba. Siempre juntos a todas partes daba de qué hablar.

—Todo empezó a complicarse en tercero, después de una pelea entre nosotros. Cuando le dije que Ginny Weasley era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio. Entonces ella decidió vengarse, empezando a hacer la tonta con Malfoy.

—Entonces no sé quién ha utilizado a quién— dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—Vamos, tío. Te encantó que una de las chicas más atractivas de Slytherin se preocupase por ti cuando estabas en la enfermería con lo del hipogrifo. Se te notaba en la cara.

—Tienes razón, me encantó, pero si hubiese sabido que con todo eso estaba separándolos, hubiera mantenido las distancias.

—Fui un estúpido al no decirte nada. Definitivamente nuestra relación terminó en cuarto curso, cuando Draco pidió a Pansy que fuese con él al baile. Yo le advertí que este de aquí— dijo Blaise señalando a Draco y sonriendo—, no era lo que ella necesitaba.

—Pansy nunca me habló de vuestra relación. Ella solamente se dedicaba a escucharme y a reírme las gracias…

—De eso ya nos dimos cuenta— lo interrumpió Hermione.

—Te aseguro que ella no es así, Granger— le dijo Blaise—. Ella actuaba de esa manera por despecho.

—Blaise tiene razón— dijo Draco incorporándose un poco, quitando el brazo de alrededor de los hombros de la castaña—. Al principio se hacía la tonta, pero ella es una chica sumamente inteligente que sabe argumentar las cosas. Con ella se puede hablar de todo, hasta de Quidditch.

—Supongo que no saliste con ella por eso— le preguntó Hermione algo molesta.

—No. Solo lo hice por capricho, porque veía que ella se interesaba por mi y yo me encontraba algo solo.

—¿Pero tú sentías algo por ella realmente?— insistió la castaña.

—La verdad… Ahora me doy cuenta que no sentía nada. Quizás al principio, como novedad, pero luego todo se enfrió rápidamente. Es que nunca le pedí para ser novios oficialmente. Simplemente estábamos juntos, hasta que a finales de quinto curso me di cuenta que ella pretendía llegar a algo más serio y yo no estaba preparado para llevar una relación formal. A mí me gustaba como estábamos, pero Pansy, obviamente, no.

—Es normal, después de todo, que ella pretendiera llegar a consolidar lo que ella creía que iba en serio.— argumentó Hermione.

—¡Yo nunca quise llegar a ese punto!— exclamó Draco— No quise jugar con ella y sus sentimientos y lo sabes Hermione, te lo he explicado antes… Ella simplemente cambiaba de tema cuando yo pretendía hablar de nosotros.

—Esta es la forma que tiene ella de evadir posibles dificultades— les interrumpió Blaise—. Por esa manía que tiene, hemos discutido un montón de veces cuando he pretendido sacar el tema de Draco. Ella enseguida se sacaba un tema totalmente diferente a ese para distraerme, pero la mayoría de las veces acabábamos enzarzados en una tremenda discusión, en la que ella acababa llorando o yo me largaba enfadado.

De repente unos alumnos entraron en el compartimento. Llevaban las túnicas del colegio puestas y se sorprendieron de verlos allí sentados. Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran unos chicos de séptimo año de Hufflepuff y que entre ellos había un Gryffindor.

—¡Seamus! Pensé que estabas en el compartimento con Harry y los demás.

El aludido dio un respingo y enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Esto… Yo… Es que…

—Le he dicho que podía venir con nosotros a charlar. Le queríamos enseñar unos artículos de los Weasley que son geniales. ¿Verdad Seamus?

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de quién era el chico, pero enseguida lo reconoció. Era el Prefecto de Hufflepuff y miembro del ED, Ernie Macmillian, que estaba acompañado del grupo de amigos de siempre.

—¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí, Granger?— preguntó un chico algo estirado, que reconoció como Zacarias Smith.— Y con unos Slytherin, vaya, vaya. ¿Potter lo sabe?

—A ti no te interesa, Smith.— le espetó Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, antes de que la sangre llegue al río.— dijo Blaise levantándose del asiento.

Los tres amigos salieron al pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de los Hufflepuff, pero no les dijeron nada más, no querían lios.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a Pansy.

—Sí, no ceo que Theo esté muy contento.—dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.— La pareja observó como el moreno desaparecía entre la gente que estaba en el pasillo. Hermione suspiró y se apoyó en la pared del vagón.— Será mejor que vayas a hablar con la Weasley antes de llegar a Hogwarts, yo voy a ir a esperarte en el compartimento de Prefectos.

—No —le dijo Hermione clavando su mirada en la plateada de él—. Tu vas a venir conmigo. He hablado con Harry…

—Granger, no creo que sea buena idea. Ron Weasley va a estar allí, no creo que sea conveniente que los dos estemos en la misma habitación.

—No seas ridículo, Malfoy. Me trae sin cuidado lo que Ron piense— la castaña lo agarró con firmeza de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el compartimento de los Gryffindor.

Avanzaron unos metros por el estrecho corredor, esquivando a pequeños grupos de estudiantes de sexto y séptimo que se quedaron pasmados al verlos yendo juntos de la mano. En cuanto llegaron ante la puerta del compartimento de Harry, Draco la paró, haciendo que ella se girase hacia él. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, envolviendo su cintura.

—Siento todo lo que ha pasado, Hermione— susurró Draco muy cerca de ella—. Tenía que haber resuelto el asunto con Pansy mucho antes de que pasase una cosa así. Lo siento.

—Vamos, Draco, todo se arreglará. Pansy es inteligente, según tu, y va a tener que entenderlo.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo, que no entienda— Draco la estrechó más contra él—. Pero lo que sí añoraba era tenerte así, abrazada y poder besarte.

—Draco, hay gente mirándonos.

—¿crees que me importa? Ahora no nos tenemos que esconder de nadie. Mi padre aprueba lo nuestro, está fuera de Azkaban y bajo la protección del Ministerio y yo estoy aquí contigo, en nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Voy a aprovechar cada minuto que pase contigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido— Draco no esperó a que la castaña respondiera, simplemente la besó, sabedoso de que en pocos minutos todo el tren sabría que ellos estaban juntos o algo parecido.

Hermione estaba en las nubes ¿Quién se habría atrevido a decirle a ella que tal día como hoy, se estaría besando en el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts con, nada más y nada menos, que con Draco Malfoy? Hermione era consciente de las miradas estupefactas que estaban clavadas en ellos, pero no le importó en absoluto, solo se dejó llevar y correspondió a aquel beso intenso y lleno de significado para ella. Pero el éxtasis no duró demasiado, porque en ese momento, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y se escuchó la voz fría y distante de Ron a sus espaldas.

—Es lamentable el espectáculo que estáis dando aquí en medio, todo el mundo os está mirando.

Lentamente, Draco se separó de la castaña y miró al pelirrojo con una de sus peores miradas asesinas.

—De eso se trata comadreja, de que todos sepan que Hermione es mía y no tuya, quiero que a todos les quede claro que yo se cuidar lo que quiero, yo no soy como tú, Weasley.

—Deja que te diga algo, hurón. Yo se cuidar lo que quiero y yo no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. Tú ya sabes qué pasó, no es como lo insinúas ¡Maldita sea!

—¿A no?— dijo Draco, viendo como Ron se tornaba de un color escarlata intenso—. Yo tenía entendido que fuiste tú el que la engañó y no ella.

En ese momento, Ron sacó su varita a toda velocidad, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, pero Lavender fue más rápida que nadie y se interpuso entre los dos chicos. Tuvo que emplearse a fondo para detenerlo, ya que el Gryffindor pretendía quitarla de en medio y lanzarle algún hechizo al rubio, pero al final pudo contenerlo.

—Ronald, por favor. No te metas en problemas, me prometiste que no le dirías nada a Malfoy si te provocaba, pero ya veo que no es así— la rubia miró a Hermione afligida—. Lo siento, Hermione, yo sabía que algo así pasaría— Lavender volvió a hablarle a Ron— Ahora mismo les pides disculpas.

—¡Sí, hombre! Yo no voy a decirle nada a ese imbécil…

—¡Ronald!— exclamó Lavender exasperada.

—Olvídalo, Lavender. No lo voy a hacer.

La rubia lo agarró del cuello del jersey y acercó su rostro al de él con una mirada letal, y segundos después, sin decirle nada, lo lanzó hacia el pasillo, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

—Me alegro de que Ron haya encontrado a la persona que sea capaz de plantarle cara, es la horma de su zapato— dijo Hermione con amargura entrando en el compartimento, arrastrando a Draco con ella.

Todos habían quedado mudos por el incidente entre Draco y Ron, pero para Hermione era evidente que había pasado algo en el tiempo que ella había pasado con los Slytherin, algo que tenía que ver con ella y Ron. Se sentaron en uno de los asientos vacíos. Poco a poco los demás fueron reaccionando e hicieron lo mismo que ellos. Hermione se fijó que el tren ya iba avanzando entre las montañas, no faltaba mucho para llegar.

—Menuda has liado, Ginny. Espero que esto no conlleve consecuencias graves para ti.

—No lo creo, y tampoco me arrepiento de haberle dado su merecido a esa arpía.

—Podrías haberla amonestado y llamarle la atención…

—¡Y lo he hecho!— exclamó la pelirroja— Y para qué, no ha servido de nada, ella ha sido la que ha empezado a insultarme y no me he detenido ante nada, se lo he devuelto todo.

—Dabas miedo, Ginny— dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa divertida.

—¡Vamos, Harry, no la animes!— se quejó la castaña.

—Me habría gustado ver lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro que ha sido apoteósico— repuso Draco riendo.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú no la alientes. Hurón.

Todos se echaron a reír y Hermione o tuvo más remedio que desistir en el tema y sonreí forzosamente, pensando que ya habría tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido.

—Estamos llegando— anunció Neville, que se había levantado de su asiento y había sacado su túnica de su bolsa.

Todos se dedicaron a cambiarse de ropa y a volver a sus respectivos compartimentos. En menos de cinco minutos, el tren había llegado a la estación de Hogsemade y todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts bajaron al pequeño andén. Hermione, junto con los Prefectos de cada casa se encargaron de guiar a los alumnos de primer año donde Hagrid los esperaba para subir a los botes.


	3. Chapter 3

3. EL FUEGO ETERNO

Hermione Granger y Theodor Nott estaban supervisando a los Prefectos de las cuatro casas cuando una sombra enorme los cubrió a ambos tapándolos de la luz del sol.

— ¡Hola Hermione!— saludó Hagrid a sus espaldas.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y comprobó que la sombra provenía del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba como siempre, con su negra cabellera y barbas enmarañadas y su larga túnica color marrón gastado por el uso, lo único diferente en aquella escena era que no llevaba el enorme farol para iluminar el tortuoso camino hacia los botes.

Ese año, la directora había decidido, junto al Ministro de Magia, adelantar la llegada de los alumnos al castillo para poder llevar a cabo la inauguración de un monumento en honor a los caídos en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. En primer lugar, los alumnos irían al castillo y se llevaría a cabo la Ceremonia de Selección de los nuevos alumnos y después saldrían hacia los jardines para el acto institucional.

Cuando todos los alumnos de primer año estuvieron bajo la custodia del profesor Hagrid, los prefectos y Premios anuales se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que los estaban esperando.

Hermione y Theodor llegaron hasta la explanada donde los demás esperaban su turno para subirse en uno de los desvencijados carruajes. Harry y Ginny se reunieron con Neville, Luna y Dean Thomas, pero Ron y Lavender se separaron del grupo al ver al Slytherin y a la castaña detrás de Harry. Subieron a un carruaje tirado por un tethral enorme, pero Draco vaciló cuando le tocó a él hacerlo.

—Vamos, Draco, sube— le alentó Hermione.

—Creo que no— miró hacia dos carruajes más atrás y vio a Blaise y sus amigos— en el carruaje de Zabini hay sitio.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy— intervino Harry— ¿Crees que Pansy estará contenta de verte allí?— le dijo el moreno mientras miraba hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Potter?

—Sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que entre vosotros dos ha pasado algo grave. He escuchado lo que Parkinson le ha dicho a Zabini y no era nada agradable, la verdad.

—Draco, por favor— suplicó Hermione—. Deja tu orgullo de lado y sube de una vez.

El rubio miró intensamente a Harry y subió al carruaje, que de inmediato se puso en marcha.

— ¿Sabéis que hay un biólogo mágico interesado en los snorckacks de cuernos arrugados?— dijo Luna Lovegood con la clara intención de romper la tensión.

—Eso está muy bien, Luna —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo, Luna que el cuerno que tu padre trajo no era lo que parecía. Era un cuerno de Erumpent, material altamente peligroso que explotó…

—Eso es porque lo engañaron. Ya lo sé Hermione, lo comprobé. Pero este biólogo cree en él y quiere ayudarnos a encontrarlos.

— ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó la castaña algo escéptica.

—Se llama Rolf Scamander, pero mi padre no ha sabido decirme más sobre él.

— ¿Scamander? ¿No será familia del célebre escritor e investigador Newton Scamander, verdad?

—Podría ser, tendré que preguntarle a mi padre.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a investigar en la biblioteca —le dijo Dean tímidamente a Luna.

—Vale —le respondió risueña y sin decir nada más se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura de la revista publicada por su padre.

La castaña la miró extrañamente y posó su mirada en Dean Thomas, que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras se encogía de hombros. A la castaña se le hacía extraño ver como el Gryffindor estaba saliendo con Luna Lunática Lovegood. Ginny le había contado, durante el corto periodo que pasó en la Madriguera, después de los juicios, que Dean y Luna habían empezado a salir poco después de la batalla. Dean se había preocupado por ella y la había ayudado a cuidar a su padre y a reparar la casa de los Lovegood.

Hermione le había dicho que no entendía esa relación, que se le hacía extraña, pero Ginny le explicó que entre Dean y Luna había surgido una unión especial. Hermione sabía que la vida de Dean o había sido fácil. Su padre había desaparecido cuando él era apenas un bebé, después su madre se había vuelto a casar y nacieron sus hermanos, pero él fue el único que desarrolló su habilidad mágica y empezó a sentirse como un bicho raro. Pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts se sintió liberado e integrado entre chicos y chicas que eran como él. Por si fuera poco, hacía poco más de un par de meses, Dean había conocido la verdad acerca de la desaparición de su padre y quiénes eran los responsables. Había sido Lucius Malfoy, junto a su cuñado Rodolphus Lestrange, que lo habían asesinado para obtener información sobre la famosa profecía que hablaba de Voldemort y Harry Potter. El padre de Dean era un Innombrable, un trabajador del Departamento de Misterios. Pero gracias al buen corazón de Luna había aprendido a perdonar y a ver más allá de las apariencias. Le había costado no levantarse en medio de la sala repleta de gente y matar a ese Mortífago en el momento en el que reconoció lo que había hecho, pero Luna habló con él y lo hizo recapacitar. Le hizo ver que la familia Malfoy lo había pasado mal, al final Voldemort les había dado la espalda y habían vivido en la más absoluta desesperación, temiendo hasta por su propia vida.

Eran una extraña pareja, pero estaba contenta de que Luna hubiera encontrado a alguien que la quisiera tal y como era ella. Hermione miró a Draco que tenía la mirada perdida en la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba y pensó que la pareja que ellos formaban también era extraña. Sabía que todo el mundo los miraba sin creerlo. De todos era sabido de su enemistad y verlos juntos en el mismo compartimento y carruaje, y el hecho de que Draco la había besado delante de un montón de compañeros de curso, estaba segura que estarían hablando de ellos dos durante mucho tiempo.

Al girar en la última curva del tortuoso camino, las altas almenas y torres del castillo se recortaron contra el claro cielo de la tarde. Hermione suspiró. Por fin volvían al lugar que tanto le había enseñado y del que nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido.

En cuanto Draco vio el castillo, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ese edificio le recordaba algunos acontecimientos que había decidido aparcar en un rincón recóndito de su mente. En su memoria fluyeron imágenes de su sexto año en Hogwarts, su iniciación como Mortífago, la misión encomendada por Voldemort, las lagrimas y la preocupación de su madre, los intentos frustrados de asesinar a Dumbledore, su impotencia y terror al no poder culminar su gloria, el miedo y la agonía pasadas confinado en la Mansión Malfoy, la batalla… Draco apretó los puños fuertemente sobre su regazo, se había jurado no volver a pensar en el calvario que había pasado por culpa del Señor Tenebroso, pero había fracasado, sus emociones eran más fuertes que sus pensamientos y le dolió volver a revivir lo ocurrido. Suspiró con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho al mismo tiempo que Hermione y la miró, contemplando su delicado perfil y sintió aquel fuerte sentimiento que un día pensó que no volvería a sentir jamás por nadie: el amor.

—Aquí estamos de nuevo —dijo Harry, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

—Así es, pero ahora las circunstancias son muy distintas— dijo Ginny apretando la mano del moreno.

—Al menos esta vez no venimos a luchar— terció Dean Thomas.

—No, venimos a acabar nuestra educación— concluyó Hermione—, para tener un futuro mejor.

—Pero como diría Ojoloco— les dijo Harry con una sonrisa— ¡Alerta permanente!

El carruaje se paró frente las grandes puertas y relucientes puertas de roble tachonadas en hierro forjado, en las escaleras de entrada, la directora y los profesores daban la bienvenida a los alumnos. En cuanto Harry y los demás llegaron ante ellos, la profesora McGonagall les sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, chicos! Pasad al Gran Comedor, estamos esperando al señor ministro ¡Potter! Quédese aquí conmigo, por favor.

El moreno los miró con fastidio y resignación y se colocó al lado de la directora, mientras los demás entraban en el castillo.

—Harry va a estar que se subirá por las paredes todo lo que queda de día— se quejó Ginny mirando con tristeza como su novio empezaba a hablar con la directora.

—No sé de quién ha podido ser la idea de que Harry se quedara al lado de los profesores —dijo Hermione observando también como Harry se enfrascaba en una acalorada conversación con la directora—, esto no lo habíamos hablado en la reunión de la semana pasada. A Harry no le gustan este tipo de cosas y menos que lo hagan el protagonista.

—Sé que a Potter no le gusta, pero me encantará torturarlo con esto— dijo Draco con una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres imposible, Malfoy— le reprochó Hermione—. Pensé que ya habían dejado las rencillas atrás.

—Yo nunca dije eso, Hermione. Y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Potter. Es mi pasatiempo favorito.

En ese momento llegaron al Gran Comedor. Estaba como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. El alto techo resplandecía con un cielo despejado y azul en el que brillaba un cálido sol, las mesas estaban colocadas en su sitio, cuatro largas mesas cubiertas con los colores de sus respectivas casas. En las paredes, los cuadros lucían inmaculados y sus habitantes les saludaban y sonreían con entusiasmo. Del techo, suspendidos de la nada, colgaban los estandartes azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes con los emblemas de cada casa. Águilas, leones, tejones y serpientes ondeaban tranquilamente bajo una brisa inexistente.

Las mesas se fueron llenando paulatinamente a medida que los alumnos ingresaban en la gran sala. Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta la cabecera de la mesa de Gryffindor para luego él, dirigirse a la de Slytherin.

—Esto de estar en casas distintas es un fastidio— protestó el rubio antes de dar un fugaz beso en los labios de la castaña y marcharse hacia su mesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí, el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia, pero la mayoría lo miraban con odio. Ese era el precio por querer salvar a su familia de la muerte.

Al llegar a la mesa de las serpientes vio que Blaise le guardaba un sitio a su lado. En esa mesa las cosas eran un poco distintas, sus compañeros no lo miraban con odio, más bien con indiferencia o respeto. Goyle le saludó con la mano, al igual que Nott y Derrick, las hermanas Greengrass lo hicieron con un leve ademán con la cabeza y Parkinson y Bulstroud simplemente le giraron la cara. Sin saber porque miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que el sitio estaba vacío, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese era el sitio que siempre ocupaba Crabbe.

"_Maldita sea la hora en la que Voldemort pisó la tierra_", pensó el rubio con rabia.

De pronto, las grandes y pesadas puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y la directora, Potter y los profesores entraron en la sala, seguidos del séquito del Ministerio de Magia. Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el recinto mientras todos se giraban hacia el grupo.

Hermione se fijó que Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. "_Algo ha pasado_", pensó la castaña. Los profesores ocuparon sus asientos, mientras que el Ministro Shacklebolt, Harry y la directora McGonagall se quedaron de pie ante los alumnos. La directora se dirigió al atrio y miró a os presentes antes de hablar.

—Con mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia, hemos hecho que este castillo vuelva a su estado original después de los acontecimientos ocurridos aquí el mes de Mayo. Por este motivo está aquí el Ministro de Magia. Pero primero vamos a proceder con la Selección de los alumnos e primer año para sus casas.

Cuando la directora terminó de hablar, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo y la siniestra figura de Severus Snape cruzó el umbral de las puertas seguido de un centenar de niños y niñas. Snape los guió hasta el principio de la gran tarima donde estaba situada la mesa de los profesores y les indicó con un enérgico ademán que se quedaran quietos allí, mientras él se situaba al lado de la directora. De la nada, Snape sacó un viejo taburete de cuatro patas y lo colocó en el centro de la tarima y encima de él, un sombrero exageradamente viejo, sucio y ajado. El profesor desplegó un rollo grande de pergamino con los nombres de los nuevos alumnos.

—Cuando pronuncie vuestros nombres, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete— dijo Snape con voz inexpresiva y monótona dirigiéndose a los nuevos alumnos—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Andrews, Justin!

Un chico se adelantó, temblando de miedo bajo la siniestra mirada del profesor Snape, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo colocó en la cabeza y se sentó en el taburete.

— ¡Hufflepuff! —gritó el sombrero.

El chico se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de los tejones, donde todos lo estaban aplaudiendo.

— ¡Breed, Melisa!

— ¡Ravenclaw!

— ¡Cadogan, Sebastian!

— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡Dickinns, Chloe!

Una niña muy alta para su edad, de pelo castaño claro y ojos amarillos se adelantó con el mentón en alto delante de todos sus compañeros. Se sentó decidida sobre el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador calado hasta los ojos. En ese momento, la mirada de la niña se tropezó con los ojos miel de Hermione y le sonrió tímidamente. El sombrero se demoró unos minutos evaluando a la niña, pero al final, en todo el comedor retumbó la profunda voz del Sombrero Seleccionador.

— ¡Gryffindor!

Hermione aplaudió con entusiasmo, al igual que Harry y los demás, cuando Chloe Dickinns, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el viejo sombrero, lo puso sobre el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su salvadora, Hermione Granger.

La selección continuó. Chicos y chicas con diferentes grados de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete y la fila se acortaba lentamente conforme el profesor Snape los iba llamando. Cuando iban por la letra efe, Ron se empezó a quejar.

— ¡Vamos, por favor!

—Ron, no empieces como siempre— le advirtió Hermione.

—Tengo hambre— replicó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Graham, Adele!

—Ron, no vamos a cenar enseguida…

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Jefferson, Zack!

— ¡Ravenclaw!

Parecía como si Ron no la hubiera escuchado porque seguía quejándose y Hermione pensó que cuando se diera cuenta de que tendría que esperar un rato más, se lo echaría en cara.

—¡ Klyde, Emma!

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Middleton, William!

— ¡Gryffindor!

La fila iba disminuyendo.

— ¡Withe, Fabian!

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Por último, con "Zorba, Sofía" ("Ravenclaw"), la Ceremonia de Selección concluyó. El profesor Snape cogió el sombrero y el taburete y los hizo desaparecer con un lánguido movimiento de varita, mientras dedicaba una sombría mirada a Harry.

—Por fin vamos a comer —dijo Ron preparado para empezar a engullir.

La profesora McGonagall subió al atril, sonriendo a sus alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida, tal y como lo hacía siempre el profesor Dumbledore.

—Antes de que se sirva la cena, vamos a salir en orden hacia los jardines del colegio. Pero antes quiero que el señor Harry Potter os dedique unas palabras.

En cuanto Harry escuchó aquellas palabras se quedó clavado donde estaba. Él sabía que cuando la profesora McGonagall le había pedido que se quedase a su lado en la entrada del castillo, era por alguna razón. No sabía de dónde había salido aquella absurda idea, pero le había pedido que en cuanto hubiera terminado la Selección, él tenía que decir unas palabras a los alumnos. "_Lo último que me faltaba_", había pensado Harry en aquel momento, y le había dejado bien claro que él no pensaba hacer eso y ahora tendría que contradecirla de nuevo ante todo el colegio.

—Señor Potter —le susurró alguien a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Harry dando un respingo—. No, no pienso hacerlo, profesora…

—Por favor, Potter…

— ¡He dicho que no!— insistió el moreno hablando en susurros.

—Potter, tan solo unas palabras. Aquí tú eres el héroe.

En cuanto oyó aquellas palabras, la rabia y su fuerte carácter salieron a flote, explotando.

— ¡YO NO SOY UN HÉROE, MALDITA SEA!— vociferó Harry enfadado.

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó callado y con los ojos clavados en el niño que sobrevivió, expectantes.

—Ahora tiene a todos pendientes de usted, señor Potter— le dijo McGonagall con semblante solemne y señalando hacia las largas mesas—. No los defraude.

—No pienso hablar, profesora— insistió Harry tercamente.

Miles de ideas le fluyeron en su mente. Quería salir de allí y que lo dejasen en paz. Nadie mejor que él sabía que no era un héroe, pero la gente insistía en encasillarlo como tal. Miró hacia la mesa situada a sus espaldas. Hagrid lo miraba expectante, como si esperase que él les hablara. Pomona Sprout, le sonrió alegremente, Fillius flitwick asintió con la cabeza al posar su verde mirada en él. Séptima Vector lo miraba intensamente por encima de sus plateadas gafas de montura plateada, a su lado la nueva profesora de Pociones tenía la mirada baja, clavada en su regazo, como si aquella situación la incomodase. Sybill Trelawney parecía estar en otra onda, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. La profesora de Runas y la de Astronomía tenían las cabezas muy juntas y hablaban en susurros. Mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa, el nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles tenía su electrizante mirada clavada en su persona, dándole la sensación de que le estaba leyendo la mente en ese momento. Harry rompió el contacto visual y su mirada se clavó en la oscura y penetrante mirada del que hasta ahora había sido su más férreo enemigo, Severus Snape. La mirada del profesor estaba cargada de algo parecido a la burla y al desprecio, en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que había vuelto el mismo profesor de siempre y que no obtendría ayuda por su parte.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, queriendo ir hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí sus amigos lo miraban con temor. Ginny tenía los puños apretados y miraba con odio a la directora, alternando esa mirada de odio con otra de compasión hacia el moreno. Hermione lo miraba con preocupación y Harry estaba seguro que en su interior estaba pensando la manera de sacarlo del apuro. Por otro lado, Ron lo miraba con desconcierto y temor, sabedoso del carácter explosivo de su amigo cuando se encontraba bajo presión.

—Hay que hacer algo —dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de encima de su mejor amigo— ¿Intervengo?

—No creo que sea prudente, Hermione— le dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Ginny preocupada por Harry.

En ese momento el fantasma de Gryffindor apareció por debaj de la superficie de la mesa traspasándola con su etérea figura.

—No han de hacer nada, chicos — les dijo Sir Nicolas—. Esto ha de seguir su curso.

— ¿Qué? Pero si Harry explota…— empezó a decir Ron.

—Me gustaría saber de quién ha sido la idea— dijo Hermione pensativa.

—Yo no puedo decirles nada, pero solo les daré un nombre: Dumbledore.

— ¿Dumbledore? —dijo Ron—. Ya sabía yo que ese hombre estaba chiflado, ¿Qué pretende, que Harry se marcho o algo parecido?

—No —dijo la castaña pensativa—, yo sé lo que pretende el profesor ¿Os acordáis de cómo se encontraba Harry cuando Sirius murió? Taciturno, ofuscado, triste y culpable de la muerte de su padrino, le costó salir a flote. Dumbledore sabe que a Harry le cuesta sacar sus emociones, exteriorizar lo que siente abiertamente y sabe que después de lo que ha pasado no ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros acerca de cómo se siente realmente. A nosotros nos ha hecho ver que se encuentra bien y que ya no está afectado por lo sucedido, pero para qué engañarnos, Harry lo hizo la otra vez, ocultó lo que realmente sentía y casi se vuelve loco por ello. Dumbledore lo sabe y de esta manera pretende que Harry saque lo que siente de una manera eficaz: quiere que se enfrente a la verdad de una manera directa.

—Es usted muy inteligente, señorita Granger— le dijo Sir Nicolas—, es efectivamente eso lo que pretende Dumbledore.

—Espero que Harry no haga ninguna estupidez— dijo Ginny mientras veía como el moreno daba unos pasos de espaldas a ellos.

De repente, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Zacarías Smith se levantó y dijo:

— ¡Pero tú nos salvaste del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡Eres un héroe!

Harry se giró hacia sus compañeros y clavó su mirada en el chico que había hablado. En ese momento supo que no le quedaba otra que hablar, aunque no le agradase la idea, tenía que dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

—Puede que yo matase a Lord Voldemort, pero no fui el único que luchó para conseguirlo. Pero claro, eso tú no lo sabes, ¿verdad Smith? — le espetó Harry con un deje de desprecio en su voz— ¿Cuántos de los que estamos aquí nos quedamos a luchar?— Harry vio como el chico se encogía en su sitio sabedoso de que la había cagado al hablar—. Por lo que sé, tú no estabas aquí, Smith. Muchos de los aquí presentes son mejores que tú, al menos ellos se quedaron para afrontar su destino y morir si hacía falta, incluso algunos cambiaron de bando y nos ayudaron— Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y su mirada se topó con la plomiza mirada de Draco.

Smith siguió con la vista hacia dónde miraba Harry y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas.

— ¿No estarás insinuando que soy peor que ese? —preguntó el Hufflepuff con sarcasmo, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia Malfoy—. Yo no he sido un Mortífago. Si me marché fue por sensatez ¡Yo no quería morir!

—Él es mejor persona que tú, Smith— le espetó Harry—. Él se quedó a luchar, primero contra nosotros, pero después lo hizo junto a nosotros y nos ayudó. Gracias a él, pudimos salvar la vida al profesor Snape y gracias a su madre, yo estoy vivo. Ella no me entregó a Voldemort cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo…

— ¡Pero él es un Mortífago, no debería estar aquí! Debería estar en Azkaban pudriéndose con los que son como él— acusó Smith alzando la voz, pero sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Harry dio un paso hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con la clara intención de maldecirlo o golpearlo, pero optó por quedarse dónde estaba y contraatacar verbalmente.

—Malfoy nunca ha sido, ni será un Mortífago. Él nunca eligió serlo, solo aceptó porque no le quedaba otra, tuvo que hacerlo para salvar a su familia y a sí mismo de morir a manos de Lord Voldemort. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero el Señor Tenebroso se me adelantó y mató a mis padres antes de darme una oportunidad de salvarlos y tú habrías hecho lo mismo y quien diga lo contrario se está mintiendo a sí mismo.

Un murmullo de expectación se apoderó del Gran Comedor. Cuando Harry miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los miembros del ED se habían levantado de sus asientos dispuestos a hechizar a Smith si hacía falta. Hermione estaba de pie sujetada por Dean. Ginny había sacado su varita y forcejeaba con su hermano Ron que estaba seguro que se debatía entre lo que estaba bien o mal, entre dejar que Ginny le lanzara un maleficio o detenerla y darle una oportunidad al pobre infeliz. Lavender no se había levantado de su asiento, pero tenía la vista clavada en Smith. Neville había sacado su varita y se había colocado al lado de Seamus, que había abandonado su sitio y parecía que se había lanzado contra el Hufflepuff, pero Ernie Macmillian lo había agarrado por la cintura y lo retenía contra su cuerpo mientras le susurraba algunas palabras apaciguadora.

En las otras mesas pasaba otro tanto. Los miembros del ED se habían levantado dispuestos a maldecir a cualquiera que se atreviese a contradecir a Harry. De repente, el moreno desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se quedó impactado al ver como muchas de las serpientes también se habían unido a la causa varitas e alto, apuntando a un cada vez más nervioso Smith. Su mirada esmeralda se clavó en la de acero de Draco y vio como él asentía en señal de aprobación. Harry volvió a mirar hacia sus compañeros y siguió diciendo:

—Ahora quiero dejar bien claro que NO soy un héroe. Si he ganado esta batalla es porque he obtenido ayuda de mis amigos. Nunca habría conseguido esta proeza sin la ayuda de Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, la familia Weasley, la Orden del Fénix, Hogwarts, los habitantes de Hogsmeade y todos aquellos que regresaron a luchar. Sé que me olvido de más gente, pero es imposible nombrarlos a todos. Yo no lo conseguí solo, siempre he obtenido ayuda de alguien. Es así y así será siempre. No quiero ese reconocimiento de héroe y nunca voy a sentirme como tal. Ese era mi destino, vencer a Lord Voldemort y así ha sido.

Harry no pudo seguir hablando, ya había hecho suficiente, quería marcharse del Gran Comedor, quería estar solo. En ese momento, una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro y al girarse se encontró con la cálida mirada de Kingsley Shacklebolt que le susurró:

—Ya es suficiente, Harry. Ve con tus amigos, que están algo alterados.

El moreno no le contestó, simplemente bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Ginny, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería— empezó a decir el ministro de magia con su peculiar voz profunda y pausada—, es para mí un honor poder reabrir este colegio después de los oscuros acontecimientos acaecidos durante los últimos meses. Quiero que todos vosotros me acompañéis, junto a los profesores, hacia los jardines del castillo.

A una leve señal de la directora McGonagall, los prefectos se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron ante la mesa, esperando a que los alumnos abandonaran la sala. Los prefectos se cada casa se encargaron de organizar la salida ordenadamente hacia el exterior, mientras los Premios Anuales los guiaban hacia el exterior.

Al salir a los cuidados jardines, se dispersaron alrededor de una base cuadrada de granito negro. El ministro y los profesores se colocaron alrededor de la base y el ministro volvió a hablar:

—El monumento que se erigirá en este lugar será para que ninguno de nosotros olvidemos lo que pasó aquí, para que nuestras generaciones venideras recuerden lo que se hizo por ellos.

Kingsley extendió los brazos y la plataforma de granito se ensanchó un par de metros de cada lado. Entonces el profesor Flitwick se acercó al lado del ministro y con una floritura de su varita hizo aparecer cuatro columnas de cada extremo del cuadrado. Eran columnas de alabastro veteadas de negro. Con una segunda sacudida de varita, apareció una cúpula de pizarra negra sobre las columnas en forma de pirámide.

Seguidamente, la profesora McGonagall entró en el recinto cubierto y en el centro del cuadrado depositó una piedra, era un trozo de escombro del castillo. Hizo un círculo en el aire y la piedra se transformó en una vasija de piedra, como de cerámica, alta con pedestal a juego. Después colocó cuatro piedras más, una a cada lado de las columnas y también las transformó en vasijas más pequeñas con un pedestal de hierro forjado.

Cuando la directora terminó, tomó el relevo la profesora de Runas Antiguas, se acercó a la vasija del centro del recinto y en ella grabó una treintena de columnas con runas, cada una de ellas con el nombre de uno de los magos y brujas muertos en la batalla. Por último, Severus Snape avanzó hacia donde se encontraban la directora y el ministro y de entre los pliegues de su túnica sacó un frasco lleno de un líquido negro como la noche.

Subió al interior del templete y derramó el contenido denso y viscoso en el interior de la gran vasija. Después sacó otro frasco igual al anterior y lo repartió entre las cuatro vasijas más pequeñas para luego salir del lugar y colocarse con solemnidad al lado de la directora del colegio.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron expectantes a la espera de que sucediera algo asombroso, pero nada sucedió, las vasijas seguían intactas y el monumento seguía en pie. El cielo empezaba a ser un vivo espectáculo de luz y color. El atardecer se abría paso en el tiempo mientras teñía de oro y fuego el cielo escocés. De repente, Kingsley Shacklebolt avanzó hacia el monumento y anunció:

—Este será el lugar dónde todos rendiremos homenaje a todos aquellos que aquí perdieron la vida y dónde eternamente arderá un fuego en su memoria.

Dichas estas palabras, Kingsley alzó su varita y de ella salió una llamarada que prendió el contenido inflamable de la vasija central con una fuerte explosión, lanzando chispas al aire y cayendo como una suave lluvia dorada. Seguidamente, cuatro diminutas llamas salieron flotando hacia las demás vasijas que prendieron al mismo tiempo. En cuanto los cinco fuegos ardieron con un alegre crepitar, las llamas se tornaron de un azul intenso, iluminando el templete con su intensa luz.

Todos los presentes se quedaron unos instantes absortos contemplando las llamas, pero de repente prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores.

En la mesa de Gryffindor la tensión era máxima. Con horror habían escuchado como la profesora McGonagall había llamado a Harry para que dedicara unas palabras a los alumnos sin saber cuál era ese propósito. Vieron como el niño que sobrevivió se quedaba parado sin decir nada al lado del ministro de Magia.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Ron estupefacto— ¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loca? ¡Cómo se les ocurre pedirle algo así a Harry!

—Esto no me gusta nada— susurró Neville mientras escudriñaba el rostro del moreno en busca de alguna señal de alarma y metía su mano derecha debajo de su túnica palpando su varita mágica.

—Hay que darle un voto de confianza a Harry— les dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

Los chicos vieron como Harry y la profesora intercambiaban algunas palabras entre susurros, mientras que a su alrededor los murmullos iban en aumento.

—Hay que hacer algo— dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de encima de su mejor amigo— ¿Intervenimos?

—No creo que sea prudente, Hermione— le dijo Ron.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?— preguntó exasperada Ginny.

En ese momento el fantasma de Gryffindor apareció y les reveló que detrás de todo eso estaba Dumbledore. El antiguo director quería que Harry se enfrentase a la verdad, que sacase todo lo que sentía y que lo compartiera con todos para quitarle un peso de encima.

De pronto un chico de la mesa de Hufflepuff se levantó de su asiento y exclamó:

— ¡Pero tú nos salvaste del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡Eres un héroe!

Todas las miradas, incluida la de Harry, se posaron en un chico moreno de ojos castaños que de pronto se volvió el centro de atención de todo el comedor.

— ¿Quién…?— empezó a preguntar Ginny, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—Zacarías Smith ¡Maldito imbécil! Espero que Harry lo mande a San Mungo.

— ¿Ron, por favor!— exclamó Lavender.

— ¿Y este por qué se mete?— preguntó disgustada la menor de los Weasley.

Pero nadie pudo contestarle porque en ese momento Harry empezó a hablar y todo el comedor se quedó en silencio escuchando cada palabra que el moreno decía.

—…Por lo que sé, tú no estabas allí, Smith. Muchos de los aquí presentes son mejores que tú. Al menos ellos se quedaron para afrontar su destino y morir si hacía falta, incluso algunos cambiaron de bando y nos ayudaron… —Dijo Harry.

— ¿Eso es verdad?— preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Sí— le dijo Neville—, él fue uno de los primeros en abandonar Hogwarts por el pasadizo de Cabeza de Puerco.

— ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Quién se cree que es?— exclamó Ron indignado.

— ¡Shh, cállate! —le dijo Ginny dándole un codazo.

— ¿No estarás insinuando que soy peor que ese?— preguntó Smith con arrogancia señalando a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de indignación y odio mientras se levantaba de su sitio dispuesta a callarle la boca a ese tipo.

—…Yo no he sido Mortífago— prosiguió Smith—. Si me marché, fue por sensatez ¡Yo no quería morir!

—A este dejádmelo a mí— dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento y pasando una pierna por encima del banco dispuesta a enfrentarse a Smith.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron agarró a su hermana, rodeándola con sus brazos para impedirle que hiciera una locura. Le hubiera encantado dejar que su hermanita lo hiciera puré, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Ginny corría el riesgo de ser expulsada por agredir a un compañero.

En cuanto Hermione escuchó la palabra "Mortífago", el odio la cegó y metió su mano en la túnica, sacando su varita a una velocidad impresionante. De eso se dio cuenta Dean Thomas, que estaba enfrente de la castaña y con un ágil movimiento, saltó la mesa y agarró a Hermione por la cintura, aprisionando sus brazos bajo los suyos e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Todos pensaron que ahora vendría lo peor, pero para sorpresa de todos, Harry controló su genio y simplemente le contestó:

—Malfoy nunca ha sido, ni será un Mortífago. Él nunca eligió serlo, solo aceptó para salvar a su familia y a él mismo de morir a manos de Lord Voldemort…

Todos los miembros del ED reaccionaron al unísono en cuanto vieron movimiento en la cabecera de la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaban los mejores amigos de Harry. Neville sacó su varita y Seamus saltó de su asiento dispuesto a destrozar a Smith, pero gracias a Ernie Macmillian y a Justin Finch-Fletchley, pudieron retenerlo a tiempo. Fue como un detonante, los miembros del ED intuyeron que algo podía pasar si los de Slytherin se sentían ofendidos y se prepararon para lo peor. Pero para su sorpresa, las serpientes también reaccionaron en contra del Hufflepuff, dispuestos a defender a un compañero, por muy mal que les cayera, la lealtad de Slytherin se hizo efectiva en cuanto sintieron que alguien los amenazaba y sacaron sus varitas apuntando a Smith sin piedad.

Harry miró a todos y cada uno de ellos y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo de allí. Ginny dejó de luchar contra su hermano para soltarse y Ron, al darse cuenta que la pelirroja se había rendido, la soltó lentamente, aun sin confiar en ella. Hermione miró a su captor y le sonrió agradecida de que la hubiera detenido y le dijo en un susurro que ya podía soltarla, que no haría nada. El moreno la soltó y disculpándose volvió a su sitio algo avergonzado. Poco a poco el Ejército de Dumbledore volvió a sentarse tranquilamente y escucharon como Harry volvía a hablar.

—Ahora quiero dejar bien claro que NO soy un héroe…

En cuanto el moreno terminó, Kingsley se situó al lado de él y tomó el relevo en su discurso, dejando que el chico se sentara por fin con sus amigos. Y cuando se sentó con ellos, recibió el más reconfortante de los abrazos de parte de ellos que había recibido en su vida.

—No hay de qué. No iba a permitir que lo acusaran injustamente en público.

—Sigo pensando que es un idiota— dijo Ron con sequedad—, pero sé que habría sido penoso un linchamiento público. Él ya ha pagado por lo que hizo, es mejor dejarlo como está.

—¿Cuándo vas a perdonarlo, ron?— le preguntó Hermione dolida.

—Sabes que no lo voy a hacer nunca, Hermione. No insistas en ello, aun no le he perdonado lo que dejó que te hicieran en la Mansión Malfoy.

—…Quiero que todos vosotros me acompañéis, junto a los profesores, hacia los jardines del castillo— concluyó Kingsley.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie—, tenemos que guiar a los alumnos hacia los jardines— se giró hacia Harry y le dijo—: Tú y Ginny llevad a los Gryffindor, yo tengo que ir con Nott.

Todos se organizaron de manera que los primeros en salir fueron los Gryffindor, seguidos de los Slytherin, Ravenclaw y finalmente Hufflepuff.

En pocos minutos todos los alumnos llegaron hasta los jardines. Allí se encontraron con una especie de losa de granito negro en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño prado de césped recién cortado. Poco a poco se fueron colocando alrededor de la pieza de piedra de un metro de diámetro, a una distancia prudencial.

Los profesores y el Ministro de Magia llegaron al lugar y se colocaron entre la piedra y los alumnos y Kingsley dio un paso hacia el frente y se dirigió a ellos:

—El monumento que se erguirá en este lugar será para que ninguno de nosotros olvidemos lo que pasó aquí, para que nuestras generaciones venideras recuerden lo que se hizo por ellos.

Harry y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que con un ademán de los brazos del ministro la losa que había en el suelo se agrandaba un par de metros de cada lado.

— ¿Pero qué…?— soltó Harry mirando como la losa se transformaba en una especie de plataforma.

— ¡Magia sin varita!— exclamó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!— profirió Ron a su lado.

Vieron cómo el pequeño profesor Flitwick se acercaba a la plataforma y con un rápido y elegante movimiento de varita hacía surgir unas hermosas columnas de alabastro en las cuatro esquinas de la misma, y con una última sacudida hizo aparecer una cubierta con forma de pirámide para cubrir el monumento, dándole el aspecto de un hermoso templete.

—Es precioso ¿no creéis?— dijo Ginny.

—Está quedando muy bien, la verdad— terció una voz a sus espaldas.

El grupo se giró sobresaltado y vieron como Draco Malfoy se situaba al lado de Hermione.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con los de tu casa.

—Hermione…— empezó a decir el rubio.

—¿Queréis callaros los dos!—les espetó Ron malhumorado.

En cuanto el profesor de Encantamientos hubo terminado, la profesora McGonagall subió al templete y vieron como depositaba un pedazo de escombro en el centro del recinto y la transformó en una vasija alta, como un jarrón de cerámica. Después, observaron cómo se acercaba a cada columna y depositaba a su lado otra piedra, pero esta vez más pequeñas y las transformó en unos pequeños pebeteros con pedestal de hierro forjado.

—¿Para qué han hecho aparecer eso?— preguntó Ron.

—Presta atención y lo sabrás, Comadreja— le dijo Draco devolviéndole la interrupción de antes.

La profesora de runas Antiguas, Bethseba Babbling se acercó hasta la gran vasija central y empezó a grabar en ella unas columnas con símbolos, que Ron identificó como los extraños garabatos que Hermione estudiaba y que él no entendía para nada.

—Eso son runas…

—Muy bien, Ronald— dijo Hermione sarcástica—, veo que has aprendido algo.

—Supongo que deben de representar a los que murieron ¿no os parece?— comentó el rubio mirando al pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Es lo más lógico— contestó Harry.

Enseguida que la profesora hubo terminado, otro profesor subió al templete. Esta vez le tocó al profesor Snape, que avanzó a paso firme haciendo hondear su túnica alrededor de sus tobillos. La oscura figura del profesor se situó detrás del gran receptáculo, de manera que todos los alumnos y profesores lo pudieran ver. De debajo de su túnica sacó un frasco con algo oscuro en su interior y vertió el contenido en el interior del recipiente.

—Eso parece brea— comentó un chico de cuarto año.

—Sí, parece alquitrán pero es una poción muy difícil de elaborar— le explicó la castaña—. Es poción del Fuego Eterno. Su consistencia es más gelatinosa que la brea, al igual que el color. El alquitrán es de un marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, pero esta poción es de un negro muy intenso, un negro puro debido a su ingrediente principal que es el ónice pulverizado.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto, Hermione?— preguntó Ron con tono de sorpresa—. Nunca dejarás de sorprendernos.

—Solo si tú prestaras un poco más de atención en clase sabrías tanto como yo, Ronald— le soltó Hermione secamente.

En ese momento, el profesor Snape se situaba junto a la directora y el ministro de magia avanzó hasta situarse frente al monumento.

—Este será el lugar dónde todos rendiremos homenaje a todos aquellos que aquí perdieron la vida y dónde eternamente arderá un fuego en su memoria.

Harry y sus amigos contemplaron cómo de la varita del ministro salía una llamarada que prendió la vasija grabada con las runas, haciendo que el aire se llenara de vivas chispas que se alzaron y danzaron en el aire.

—A partir de aquí todos empezaremos una nueva vida— dijo Hermione mientras se cogía al brazo de Draco y descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Vamos a intentar que este mundo sea un poco más seguro— continuó Ginny.

—Solo tenemos que atrapar a Greyback y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas y estoy convencido que lo vamos a lograr— concluyó Harry abrazado a Ginny por los hombros mientras todos contemplaban como cuatro pequeñas llamas se desprendían del fuego y levitaban hasta los pebeteros de las columnas.

Cuando las llamas prendieron y se alzaron con ímpetu hacia el cielo del crepúsculo, adquirieron una tonalidad azul intenso que eran visibles desde cualquier punto del castillo que diera a los jardines. Todos los presentes se quedaron unos instantes contemplando el espectáculo de las llamas, pero de repente prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores.

En cuanto los alumnos se calmaron la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a ellos:

—Ahora entraremos en orden al castillo e iremos al Gran Comedor para empezar el curso como todos los años.

Los profesores tomaron la cabecera de la comitiva mientras entraban de nuevo en el castillo, seguidos de los alumnos.

Mientras todos entraban, Harry se quedó rezagado quedando aparentemente solo. Avanzó hacia el monumento y subió al interior del templete. La luz intensa de las llamas iluminaba su rostro que se había ensombrecido debido al autocontrol que había ejercido sobre su cuerpo para no demostrar el dolor y la angustia sufridos meses atrás.

Lentamente acercó una mano hacia las llamas. Era extraño que aquel fuego no emanase calor, las llamas eran frías, eran como vapor al contactar con su piel, las sentía, pero no quemaban. Bajó su mano por la fría piedra y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos las extrañas inscripciones allí grabadas.

—Siento que ninguno de vosotros esté aquí para poder terminar o seguir el colegio, que no podáis estar con vuestras familias y amigos. Daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que hubiera muerto en esa guerra y no vosotros. Yo tendría que haberme reunido con mis padres y con Sirius— la voz de Harry se quebró por el llanto que hacía mucho que intentaba contener, dejó salir toda la rabia y frustración acumuladas durante la ceremonia. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras seguía acariciando las runas— ¿Qué he ganado yo con esto? … ¿Fama, prestigio? ¿De qué me sirve todo esto si he perdido a los seres que yo más quería? Estoy cansado de que me tachen de héroe. Vosotros sois los héroes, vosotros os lo merecéis más que yo.

De repente, Harry sintió la presencia de alguien más en el templete y se giró sobresaltado, sus ojos se toparon con dos profundidades glaciales que lo miraban con intensidad. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del recinto y cuando vio que el moreno lo miraba, avanzó hacia él con paso firme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Me he dado cuenta de que te quedabas retrasado y he decidido saber qué hacías.

Draco se colocó delante de la vasija, dando la espalda al moreno y empezó a jugar con las frías llamas.

—Sé cómo te sientes. — empezó a decir el rubio, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que siento, Malfoy— le espetó el moreno que se había colocado al lado de él.

— ¿Eso crees, Potter? No estés tan seguro de ello. — Draco lo miró de refilón esperando que volviera a contestarle, pero no lo hizo—Yo también pensé que debería de estar muerto cuando estaba ayudando a recoger a los heridos o simplemente cuando aparecisteis en mi casa haciéndome darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por Hermione era mucho más fuerte que el odio. Es duro ver morir a la gente en tus brazos o delante de ti. El fracaso de mi padre fue el causante de muchas de estas muertes, los que lo intentaron ayudar acabaron muertos a manos de Voldemort, gente buena a pesar de todo, gente que yo apreciaba.

—Pero tu familia no está muerta, Malfoy— dijo Harry con algo de rencor en la voz.

—No, mi familia no está muerta, pero ¿cómo crees que nos hemos sentido bajo el yugo del Señor tenebroso? Estábamos muertos en vida, Potter, no éramos dueños de nuestras vidas, teníamos que someternos a su voluntad.

—Puede que tengas razón, Malfoy, pero nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta. Yo solo sé lo que Hermione se ha atrevido a contarme y prefiero no saberlo, para mí todo ha terminado, quiero seguir adelante y formar mi propia familia…

— ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando ayudaba a entrar heridos, cuando recogía cadáveres? Me sentía un miserable, Potter, un cobarde por no haberme enfrentado a Voldemort cuando tuve la oportunidad. Veía esa gente, esos compañeros de colegio malheridos o muertos y quería cambiarme en su lugar, ser yo el herido o el muerto para poder compensar de alguna manera todo el daño que habíamos causado. Igual que tú, Potter. Yo muerto y ellos vivos.

Harry miró a los ojos al rubio y en ellos pudo ver el arrepentimiento y todo el sufrimiento que aun albergaba en ellos, igual que los suyos.

—No sabes las veces que me he despertado en mitad de la noche gritando el nombre de alguno de ellos al no poder salvarlos. Es aterrador revivir una y otra vez esa fatídica noche. — dijo Harry con el rostro crispado de dolor.

—Créeme, Potter. Lo sé. — le contestó Draco poniendo su blanca mano en el hombro del Elegido. — Cada noche despierto entre sudores fríos a causa de la misma pesadilla que se me repite constantemente. Veo a Hermione tirada en el suelo de este castillo siendo atacada por Greyback y sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitar que la mate.

Desde el castillo les llegó el fragor de unos aplausos y los dos se giraron a observar la silueta del castillo recortada contra el cielo del ocaso.

—Quiero que todo esto termine— dijo Harry de pronto.

—Yo también, Potter. Quiero atrapar a Greyback y si tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos lo haré. — le dijo Draco.

—Hace varias semanas que no se sabe nada del espía que tenemos infiltrado. Remus está preocupado.

—Si lo hubieran descubierto, puedes estar seguro que nos habríamos enterado de ello.

—Tu padre está haciendo un buen trabajo, Malfoy. Se han atrapado a muchos de los Mortífagos huidos.

—Mi padre está haciendo lo que prometió. Además, él está haciendo sus propias investigaciones paralelamente a lo que hace la Orden.

—Deberían trabajar juntos, tu padre debería entrar en la Orden del Fénix para ayudarnos.

—No creo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo. Todavía es demasiado pronto para eso, Potter.

—Veo, Potter que no has tenido suficiente con tu patético reconocimiento.

La sarcástica y ácida voz d Severus Snape los sobresaltó de tal manera, que los dos chicos sacaron sus varitas a una velocidad de vértigo mientras se giraban en redondo listos para atacar a quien fuera.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por apuntarme con su varita, señor Potter— le espetó el profesor Snape—. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin por confraternizar con su enemigo, señor Malfoy.

— ¡Pero eso es injusto!— protestó Harry, guardando apresuradamente su varita en la manga de su túnica.

—No me replique, señor Potter, o serán unos cuantos puntos menos en su casa. — lo amenazó Severus.

—No me puede quitar puntos a mí, señor— le dijo Draco a su padrino.

—Puedo, señor Malfoy. No tiente a la suerte también.

—Pero es que me ha quitado puntos sin ningún motivo. Es una estupidez. Potter no es mi enemigo…

—Pensé que durante todos estos años, Draco, tu único enemigo era… ¿cómo lo llamabas? … San Potter, ¿no es así?

— ¡Eso ha cambiado!

El profesor se apartó de delante de ellos y señaló hacia el castillo:

— ¡Cállense! Hacia el castillo… ¡Ahora!— Draco y Harry pasaron ante el temido profesor a toda velocidad refunfuñando entre dientes— ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide. Cinco puntos menos a cada uno por estar en el exterior del castillo mientras los demás están ya cenando.

—¡Qué?— gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo— ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Puedo y lo he hecho— les contestó Snape y los agarró de las túnicas y los arrastró hacia las puertas del castillo y no los soltó hasta que estuvieron ante las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry y Draco se quedaron parados frente las puertas abiertas y observaron como todos los que estaban más cerca de allí los miraban, unos con cara de divertidos y otros con cara de preocupación. Draco se acomodó la túnica con un gesto rápido y echó a caminar murmurándole una disculpa al moreno. Harry, por su parte, volvió a mirar a Snape y vio, con gran asombro, que este estaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Harry lo miró con el mismo odio que le había estado profesando durante los últimos siete años y se marchó de la puerta a grandes zancadas. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y de Hermione, que lo miraban con verdadera preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó la castaña.

—Nada— se apresuró a decir el moreno.

— ¿Nada? No te creo, Harry Potter— le dijo Ginny un poco enfadada— El reloj de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin están en números negativos y habéis legado escoltados por Snape, no me digas que no ha pasado nada porque no cuela.

— ¡Es la verdad, maldita sea!— exclamó Harry, haciendo que muchos de los que se sentaban cerca de ellos girasen las cabezas para mirarlo— Me quedé en el monumento para mirarlo tranquilamente y poder pensar un poco a solas y Malfoy ha visto que yo no entraba con los demás y ha pensado que estaría allí. Hemos estado hablando…

— ¿Tú y Malfoy hablando?— lo interrumpió Ron, que había tragado con dificultad la comida que había engullido— ¡Venga Harry!

—Sí, hablando, pero entonces ha aparecido Snape y me parece que no le ha agradado mucho que Malfoy y yo estuviéramos hablando civilizadamente, porque ha empezado a quitarnos puntos sin motivo aparente. Pero cuando hemos llegado al Gran Comedor lo he sorprendido riéndose el muy… infeliz. (N/A: Es por no poner un insulto, no le pega a Harry)— el moreno miró alrededor y preguntó—: ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

—No, cuando hemos llegado han servido la cena enseguida, la directora solo nos ha dado la bienvenida y ha anunciado la cena. — explicó Hermione.

— ¡Genial! Estoy hambriento— exclamó Harry sirviéndose una generosa porción de pastel de filete y riñones, su plato favorito.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de cenar y el nivel de ruido del comedor empezó a subir de tono, la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron inmediatamente y todos giraron las cabezas para mirar a la directora.

—Bien, ahora que todos hemos cenado copiosamente, es hora de recordaros los habituales avisos— anunció Minerva—. Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido que está en los terrenos del colegio. El señor Filch, el conserje, quiere que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido realizar magia en los pasillos entre clases, así como los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, entre otras normas que podréis ver en la lista que está disponible en el despacho del conserje.

"Este año hay cambios en el profesorado. Quiero que demos la bienvenida a la profesora Dovchenko, que se encargará de las clases de Pociones, ya que el profesor Slughorn se ha jubilado definitivamente— una mujer joven, de cabello pelirrojo se levantó unos segundos de su silla y saludó discretamente a los alumnos que aplaudieron a la nueva profesora—; también nos complace dar la bienvenida al profesor McKeldar, que impartirá la asignatura de Estudios Muggles.

Hubo un animado aplauso por parte de las chicas del colegio junto con alguna que otra risita tonta cuando el profesor se levantó de su asiento, igual que la profesora, y saludó a sus alumnos con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Después la directora prosiguió:

—Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch tendrán lugar la semana próxima. Todos los que quieran participar tienen que ponerse en contacto con el jefe de su casa para comunicárselo.

"Ahora os quiero recordar que las salidas a Hogsmead también estarán prohibidas para los alumnos de tercer año, por medidas de seguridad. De todos es sabido que Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado definitivamente, pero la amenaza sigue latente por culpa de algunos de sus seguidores, tal es el caso de Fenrir Greyback, el licántropo que se ha dedicado a sembrar el terror en la Comunidad Mágica durante estas últimas semanas.

"De esta manera, las medidas de seguridad de este año volverán a ser excepcionales. Hemos fortificado las medidas mágicas de protección del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más efectivos, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente de posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado, como ha pasado otras veces. Por tanto, pido que os abstengáis de no obedecer ninguna de las normas impuestas por algún profesor o prefecto, por muy insoportable que os parezca, en particular los toques de queda. Os suplico que di advertís algo fuera de lugar o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informéis de inmediato a un profesor. Espero que os comportéis en todo momento pensando en vuestra seguridad y la de vuestros compañeros. También quiero comunicaros que a partir de mañana, un grupo de alumnos se encargará de velar por vosotros haciendo las rondas pertinentes junto a los prefectos y premios anuales, estos son el Ejército de Dumbledore, que fue desarrollado para imponerse a la tiranía de una persona que se metió en los asuntos de Hogwarts. Quiero que en todo momento les tengáis respeto y que os comportéis bien. Creo que por el momento esto es todo lo que tenía que deciros. Gracias por prestar atención. Es hora de ir a dormir, que mañana será un día duro para todos. ¡Buenas noches!

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo un ruido ensordecedor y centenares de alumnos abandonaron el Gran Comedor en orden, camino a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry y Ginny se encargaron de guiara los alumnos de primer año hacia la sala común, mientras Hermione buscaba con la mirada a cierto rubio de la mesa de las serpientes. En pocos segundos lo divisó hablando con Blaise en las puertas del comedor, pero nunca llegó hasta ellos. Cormac McLaggen se acercó a ella y la acorraló detrás de una de las columnas del comedor.

— ¡Hola, Granger!— le dijo el Gryffindor seductoramente— Espero que me dediques un poco de tu tiempo.

—La verdad, Cormac, que no quiero perder el tiempo contigo.

El chico chascó la lengua y se acercó un poco más a ella:

—No estás siendo buena conmigo. Te recuerdo que me debes una cita. — le dijo e chico haciendo que Hermione se pegara lo más que pudo a la fría pared.

McLaggen sonrió maliciosamente cuando se dio cuenta que la tenía acorralada. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, hundiendo su cara en la curva de su cuello, inhalando el perfume de su suave piel. Cuando Hermione sintió que la rozaba con los labios en el cuello, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y cerró con fuerza os ojos. No podía moverse, estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que el comedor estaba vacío y que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella no había salido de allí.

—Vamos, Granger, solo te pido un beso y si te gusta podemos salir a los jardines a pasear un poco. — Cormac recorrió el cuello de la castaña con sus labios, subiendo hacia el rostro de ella para buscar los tentadores labios, pero en cuanto hubo llegado a la fina mandíbula de la chica, alguien lo agarró de la túnica y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Espero que sepas lo que has hecho, maldito cabrón. —dijo una fría voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil?— exclamó Cormac mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y sacaba su varita, pero la cara se le desencajó de puro pavor en cuanto sus ojos lograron ver a su agresor.

Draco Malfoy estaba ante la castaña apuntando al Gryffindor con su varita. Los ojos azul celeste del pobre muchacho se nublaron de terror al posar su mirada en la del Slytherin, que se había oscurecido peligrosamente, dejando ver un mar tormentoso y embravecido. Su postura era la más letal que había visto en su vida, como una cobra a punto de atacar a su presa. Con un brazo aferraba a Hermione a su espalda, mientras que con el otro apuntaba al pecho de McLaggen.

—Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, McLlaggen. Ella es mía— Draco dio un paso hacia el Gryffindor— Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a ella o lo pagarás con tu vida. ¡Lárgate!

Cormac no necesitó que se lo volvieran a decir, salió corriendo del comedor como si le persiguiera una acromántula gigantesca. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Draco se giró hacia Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?— preguntó él envolviendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

—No, solo me ha asustado. Lo siento, me he quedado paralizada de miedo y no lo he podido detener.

—No tienes que disculparte, Hermione. Más lo siento yo por no haberme dado cuenta antes.— Draco la besó tiernamente, desplazando sus manos por el cuerpo tibio de la castaña, haciendo que se estremeciera bajo sus caricias.— vamos, te acompaño hasta la torre de Premios Anuales.

Los dos salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron en silencio por los pasillos y escaleras del colegio. Todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Los cuadros albergaban a sus ocupantes como siempre, las escaleras volvían a funcionar, las paredes estaban intactas y las armaduras ocupaban de nuevo sus pedestales y nichos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al tercer piso. Se detuvieron ante una puerta maciza de roble pulido donde destacaba una aldaba de plata brillante que tenía la forma de una fina mano de mujer que sujetaba un globo terráqueo. Hermione tocó a la puerta u de repente, en la superficie de la puerta aparecieron unas hendiduras que formaban un rostro humano.

— ¿Qué fundador fue el que se marchó, pero regresó?— preguntó la puerta con una voz hueca.

—Salazar Slytherin— respondió Hermione.

—Correcto— dijo la puerta y con un chasquido se abrió dejando ver una escalera de caracol iluminada con antorchas.

—Será mejor que me marche a mi sala común— dijo Draco atrayendo a Hermione contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, es lo mejor. No quiero que Snape te encuentre deambulando por el castillo.

—Snape no me asusta, es mi padrino. Además creo que lo de antes lo ha hecho para divertirse, lo conozco bien. — dijo Draco con una sonrisa— Buenas noches, leona.

—Buenas noches, hurón. — le respondió ella besándolo lánguidamente.

Al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Sus brazos se ciñeron a su cuerpo como férreas cadenas de acero, no quería separarse de ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo al unirse, pero sabía que esa noche era imposible, no había tiempo, era ya muy tarde y las clases empezaban al día siguiente. Contra su voluntad, Draco se separó de Hermione y dejó que entrara en la torre. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrase y se dirigió a su sala Común, donde Blaise le esperaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego.

—Espero que no te expulsen mañana por agredir a un alumno, Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, solo lo he asustado un poquito. No ha hecho falta tocarlo, solo por ser quien soy ya le ha bastado.

Draco bostezó ruidosamente mientras se estiraba haciendo crujir su espalda.

—Estoy cansado, creo que me voy a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Zabini, mañana tenemos clases.

El rubio no esperó respuesta alguna del moreno, simplemente se metió por el pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones de chicos y entró en su cuarto que compartía con Blaise, Goyle y otros dos chicos.


	4. Chapter 4

4. POCIONES Y ARTES OSCURAS

Hermione subió las escaleras angostas lentamente, al llegar a lo alto de ellas se encontró en una amplia Sala Común, no tan grande como la de Gryffindor, pero era grande solo para dos personas. En ella había una chimenea enorme en la que podían caber tres personas juntas, delante de la cual había un sofá y varios butacones de terciopelo rojo y verde, acorde con las casas de los dos Premios Anuales.

Al adentrarse más en la sala vio que en las paredes había estanterías repletas de libros junto a las cuales había unas mesas de trabajo con rollos de pergamino nuevos, tinteros y plumas.

—Pensé que habías decidido ir a dormir a tu antiguo cuarto, Granger. —La voz de Theodor Nott provenía desde uno de los enormes butacones de delante del fuego.

—No, es que… he tenido un pequeño problema.

—Ya, un problema llamado Draco Malfoy ¿no?

—En parte sí.

Nott gruñó como respuesta y se levantó del sillón. Se estiró perezosamente y le dijo:

—Yo me voy a la cama, tú haz lo que quieras, Granger.

—No, no — se apresuró a decir la castaña—, yo también voy a dormir, ha sido un día bastante agotador— miró a su alrededor— ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

—Esa puerta de ahí— dijo el Slytherin, señalando a su derecha—, es mi habitación. La puerta que está en frente de nosotros es el baño, y la puerta que está más a la izquierda, es tu habitación.

—Gracias, Theo.

—No hay de qué, Granger— le respondió el castaño mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y desaparecía dentro de ella.

Hermione echó un último vistazo a su nueva sala común y entró a su habitación. No había mucha diferencia con el que había compartido en la torre de Gryffindor, lo único que la diferenciaba de su antigua habitación era que aquella tenía cinco camas y esta solo una con un hermoso dosel de color rojo escarlata con bordados en oro.

Hermione despertó sobre las siete, había dormido profundamente en su cómoda cama de dosel. Sacó su uniforme del interior de su baúl y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Al salir de él se encontró a Nott apoyado en la pared esperando su turno.

—Buenos días, Theo. Creo que he madrugado bastante por lo que veo.

—Buenos días, Granger— el Slytherin no dijo nada más y se encerró en el baño.

Hermione preparó su mochila con todos los libros, ya que aun no sabía qué asignaturas le tocarían ese día y no quería perder el tiempo en volver a subir a buscarlos a la torre. No esperó a Nott, sus obligaciones de Premio Anual ahora se restringían a vigilar los pasillos y eso lo podían hacer por separado.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la torre, subió hasta el séptimo piso y se plantó ante el retrato de la señora Gorda. No sabía la contraseña, pero decidió probar suerte, por si la dejaba pasar.

—Buenos días, Señora — saludó Hermione.

La señora Gorda dio un respingo y la miró unos segundos parpadeando soñolientamente hasta que la reconoció.

—¡Señorita Granger! Que contenta estoy de que la hayan nombrado Premio Anual.

—Sí, gracias… Me estaba preguntando si me podría dejar entrar a la torre.

—¡Uy! No debería, pero si no se lo dice a nadie la dejaré entrar… pero no se lo tome como costumbre, señorita. La próxima vez tendrá que decirme la contraseña.

—Descuide, señora. Le prometo que nadie lo sabrá.

La mujer le sonrió y la dejó ingresar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La sala estaba desierta, pero se oían pasos que provenían desde el techo de la sala, señal de que los estudiantes estaban empezando a despertar.

—¡Hola, Hermione!

La aludida se giró y se encontró con la viva mirada de Lavender Brown, que había estado sentada en una de las butacas de delante del fuego y que quedaba oculta a la gente que pasase por allí.

—¡Buenos días, Lavender!— contestó la castaña secamente.

—Los chicos deben de estar a punto de bajar. Por cierto, ¿sabes si pasó algo con McLaggen?— la castaña se quedó parada, no sabía que contestarle—Es que poco antes de que subiéramos a dormir llegó McLaggen blanco como la cera y despotricando contra Malfoy.

—No sé… Discúlpame, tengo que hablar con Harry.

Hermione dejó a la chica con la palabra en la boca y subió las escaleras de las habitaciones de dos en dos. Al llegar ante la bifurcación que llevaba a las diferentes habitaciones de chicos y chicas, tomó la de la derecha pero de repente chocó con alguien y se estrelló contra la pared de enfrente del estrecho rellano.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién tenemos aquí?—dijo una voz cargada de odio— Pero si es la escurridiza de Granger.

—¡Déjame en paz, McLaggen!

El Gryffindor le sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a ella colocando sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de la castaña cerrándole cualquier escapatoria.

—Ayer tuviste suerte de que ese indeseable te rescatara, pero ahora estamos solos, preciosa.

McLaggen se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla, pero una voz ronca sonó a sus espaldas, proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

—Apártate de ella, McLaggen.

El rubio león cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró ruidosamente, como si estuviese controlando su genio.

—Déjanos tranquilos, Weasley.

—Y una mierda os dejo solos, imbécil.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, por un momento había pensado que Cormac la besaría o le haría algo peor, pero al oír aquella voz tan familiar, algo en su interior se serenó y se atrevió a mirar a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba en el último escalón con la varita apuntando a Cormac McLaggen.

—He dicho que la dejes o sino…

—¿O sino qué, Weasley?— le interrumpió Cormac con altivez— ¿Vas a llamar a Potter para que te saque las castañas del fuego? ¡Qué valiente!

Hermione vio horrorizada como las orejas de su amigo se tronaban de un rojo intenso. En dos largas zancadas, Ron se situó ante McLaggen y este lo encaró con valentía.

—Yo no soy un cobarde, McLaggen— le dijo Ron con voz peligrosa.

—Siempre escondiéndote detrás del gran Harry Potter, ¿no es eso cosa de cobardes?

—¡Cállate, imbécil!—gritó Ron cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Cormac.

—¡Ron, no lo hagas!— suplicó Hermione tirando de su brazo.

—¿Sabes que tu novia se ha liado con un Mortífago?— preguntó el rubio con malicia.

—¿Qué has dicho?— dijo Ron apretando más el cuello del Gryffindor.

—Aquí dónde la ves, Granger está con Malfoy, ¿no lo sabías? Pobre infeliz…

El pelirrojo acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Cormac y le dijo con voz anormalmente serena:

—Para tu información, estúpido. Hermione y yo ya no estamos saliendo. Y sí, sé que ella está con Malfoy y espero que él se entere de lo que has intentado hacerle a su novia. Me encantará verlo…

—Eres patético, Weasley. Has dejado escapar un buen partido que te habría aportado algo de importancia en la vida. Además, ella ya no me interesa, no quiero nada que haya tocado un sucio Mortífago…

Cormac no terminó la frase, ya que de repente Ron se soltó del brazo de Hermione y le asestó un terrible puñetazo en la mandíbula del rubio que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. De lo alto de las escaleras sonaron unos pasos apresurados que iban bajando, enseguida aparecieron Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville que se quedaron parados al ver el terrible golpe asestado por el pelirrojo y de inmediato sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a hechizar a Cormac si hacía falta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó el primero.

—Nada— contestó Ron—, McLaggen ya se iba…

—Esto no va a quedar así, Weasley— le espetó el rubio mientras pasaba por su lado y chocaba a propósito con él, desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

En cuanto el Gryffindor se hubo marchado, Harry preguntó:

—¿Me vais a decir qué ha pasado?— dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—McLaggen ha intentado besar a Hermione…

—¿Qué ha hecho qué?— exclamó atónito el moreno.

—¿Sabéis lo que decían ayer por la noche en la Sala Común?— dijo Seamus—. Que vieron a cómo Cormac salía del Gran Comedor con el labio partido y que poco después salieron de allí Draco Malfoy y una chica de pelo castaño.

Todos miraron a Hermione interrogantes mientras ella enrojecía de vergüenza.

—Ayer por la noche, McLaggen me acorraló detrás de una de las columnas del Gran Comedor e intentó lo mismo que esta mañana…

—¡Ese hijo de…!— empezó a despotricar Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

—¡No!, Draco llegó a tiempo y no pasó nada. Lo golpeó y el muy cobarde se largó corriendo.

—¿Y se ha atrevido a llamarme cobarde a mí?— dijo Ron indignado.

—Voy a decírselo a Draco…— empezó a decir Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

—¡No! Déjame ese honor a mí, Harry. Se va a enterar de quién soy yo ese arrogante hijo de papá.

Todos bajaron a la Sala Común y esperaron a que Ginny se reuniera con ellos. En cuanto la pelirroja apareció partieron todos a desayunar.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa. Allí, hablando con la profesora McGonagall, se encontraron a Remus y a Tonks. El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos fue el licántropo.

—¡Harry!— exclamó Lupin mientras corría a abrazar al chico

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hoy nos toca guardia diurna— explicó Tonks—. Por las noches me da pereza dejar a Teddy en casa con mi madre.

—Entonces nos veremos por aquí.

—¡Claro!— exclamó Tonks dándole una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar.

—¡Tonks, tu pelo!— soltó Ginny exaltada— Vuelve a ser rosa.

—¿Te gusta?— dijo ésta algo cohibida—. Remus me lo ha estado pidiendo desde hace días. Al final he decidido ceder.

—¡Estás genial!— le dijo Hermione.

McGonagall carraspeó suavemente y dijo:

—Será mejor que entréis en el Comedor, el desayuno se servirá enseguida, chicos.

Harry y los demás se despidieron de los Lupin y entraron en la gran sala que ya estaba llena de estudiantes. Ron miró a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor en busca del inútil de McLaggen. Lo divisó a la mitad de la mesa, rodeado de sus amigos y sonrió maliciosamente. Después miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio cómo Malfoy estaba hablando con Zabinni y de tanto en cuanto miraban hacia donde estaba el rubio Gryffindor con agresividad.

La comida apareció sobre la superficie de la mesa y todos empezaron a comer con apetito. Al cabo de unos minutos las lechuzas hicieron acto de presencia con el correo. Ron recibió su habitual paquete de parte de su madre con las cosas que se había olvidado, Harry pagó a la lechuza que le había traído _El Profeta_ y Hermione se quedó sorprendida al ver a una elegante lechuza posada ante su plato que le extendía su pata con una carta. La castaña la recogió y le dio un pedazo de fruta al ave que se marchó de inmediato en cuanto se hubo tragado su recompensa.

—¿De quién es, Hermione?— preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

La castaña examinó el sobre. En el remitente ponía que la carta era de Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

—¡Por Merlín, es de Gringotts!— exclamó Hermione asustada.

—¿Gringotts?— preguntó Ginny extrañada—. Pero si ni tú ni tus padres tenéis cuenta allí.

—Hermione, ¿Crees que se habrán decidido a denunciarnos por robo?— preguntó Ron con un deje de terror en la voz.

En ese instante un veloz halcón de plumaje gris se posó con suavidad en el hombro de la castaña y estiró la pata con una carta atada en ella. Enseguida, Hermione la cogió y rompió el lacre. De él sacó una hoja de pergamino timbrada con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy en la que destacaba una estilosa y elegante caligrafía.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Esta mañana has recibido una carta de Gringotts. Draco me advirtió que te enfadarías, pero no podíamos permitir que todo el trabajo que dedicaste en los juicios no fuera compensado de ninguna forma._

_Lucius y yo hemos depositado una cantidad de oro en una cámara a tu nombre. Te advertimos que esa cantidad de dinero es la misma que se le ha pagado a Charles Dickinns como honorarios._

_Solo espero que no te enfades con nosotros, lo hemos hecho con el corazón, esta es la única forma que conocemos para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia y por Draco._

_Un afectuoso abrazo,_

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione abrió el lacre del otro sobre y sacó la hoja de pergamino que decía:

_Estimada Sra. Granger,_

_Tenemos el honor de comunicarle que se ha abierto una cuenta en nuestro banco a nombre de Hermione Jean Granger y que se ha depositado la cantidad de veinte mil galeones en la cámara novecientos diez. _

_Rogamos que cuanto antes se desplace hasta el Callejón Diagón para recoger su llave._

_Atentamente,_

_William Arthur Weasley_

Los ojos de la castaña se desorbitaron por la astronómica cantidad de oro que ahora le pertenecía. Cuando Harry vio que su amiga se quedaba paralizada ante la carta le preguntó preocupado:

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

La aludida no podía hablar, le estaba costando horrores asimilar la noticia y simplemente le pasó las cartas a su mejor amigo. A medida que el moreno y su novia leían, sus expresiones iban cambiando de la incredulidad a la sorpresa.

—Esto es increíble— fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

—Hermione… eres… rica— balbuceó entrecortadamente la pelirroja.

—¿Qué me he perdido?— preguntó Ron mientras se servía huevos y beicon de una fuente cercana. Al ver que ninguno de sus amigos decía nada los miró— ¿Qué pasa?

Harry miró a Hermione y este le entregó las cartas a Ron para que las leyera. La primera que leyó el pelirrojo fue la que le había escrito la señora Malfoy. Frunció el ceño a medida que iba leyendo la misiva ya que no veía qué era lo sorprendente de la carta. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga interrogante y esta le hizo un gesto para que leyera la siguiente carta, la de Gringotts. Ron leyó las primeras líneas de la carta algo escéptico. _"¿Qué tendrá de interesante que los Malfoy le hayan abierto una cámara en Gringotts a su nombre?_", pensó el pelirrojo, pero la cara le cambió de golpe al leer la cantidad de oro aportada.

—¡Joder!— Ron clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione y después volaron hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, dónde Draco le sonrió con prepotencia desde su asiento— ¡Esto es una pasada!

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia que los Malfoy le hubiesen pagado honorarios cuando ella no había acabado sus estudios. No lo veía justo. Ella había decidido ayudarlos movida por los nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido en ella hacia Draco y por que no creía justo lo que Greyback quería hacer con los Malfoy. Solo lo había hecho pos eso, no porque se le reconociera su talento, esfuerzo y trabajo.

Harry la observó un momento y supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando su amiga que era casi como su hermana.

—Hermione, ¿qué vas a hacer? Porque estoy seguro que todo esto no va a quedar así.

—Yo no quiero ese dinero, Harry. Sé que va a ser imposible cambiar esto, pero lo voy a intentar. Le voy a escribir a Bill a ver si podemos hacer algo.

—Pero corres el riesgo de que los Malfoy se ofendan— le advirtió Ginny.

—Lo sé— dijo la castaña resignada—. Solo lo voy a intentar, pero no quiere decir que lo haga realmente.

Cuando la mirada de Ron se cruzó con la de Draco por tercera vez, en la mente del pelirrojo surgió una maquiavélica idea, un plan que tenía como objetivo a Cormac McLaggen. Sin decir nada a nadie se levantó de la mesa, cuidándose de que el rubio león no lo viera y se acercó hasta la mesa de las serpientes, plantándose delante de Malfoy. Blaise Zabinni lo vio venir hacia ellos y le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se girase en la dirección por la que se acercaba el menor de los Weasley.

—Si has venido para pedirme caridad, comadreja, ya puedes irte por dónde has venido, no creo que te lo merezcas.

Las orejas de Ron adquirieron un tono sonrojado por la ira, pero en esos momentos tenía un asunto más importante del que preocuparse.

—¡Cállate la boca, Malfoy!— le escupió el pelirrojo—. He venido aquí para hablarte de un tema que te puede interesar por lo que he oído.— al ver que tenía toda la atención del rubio siguió—: Sé que ayer por la noche tuviste un altercado con Cormac McLaggen.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo, comadreja?

—Esto que voy a contarte ahora te lo va a contar más tarde tu novia pero creo que yo te lo tengo que contar porque he sido yo el que me he encontrado con la situación. Esta mañana, por suerte, he interrumpido al idiota de McLaggen que tenía a Hermione acorralada en las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba a punto de besarla en contra de su voluntad…

—Este tipo va a morir— dijo Draco verdaderamente enfadado.

—Cálmate, hurón— le dijo Ron con tranquilidad—. Tengo la manera perfecta para que te vengues del mal nacido.

—Habla, Weasley— dijo el rubio.

—Podemos pagarle con la misma moneda.

De inmediato Draco se echó a reír.

—Eres patético, Weasley. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts, incluida Pansy Parkinson, estarían encantadas de acosar a McLaggen, ¿ese es tu plan?

Ron sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo al Slytherin:

—¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que será una chica el que lo acose?

Draco paró de repente de reír y miró a Ron sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no solo las chicas van detrás de McLaggen.

—¿Quieres decir…?— empezó a decir el rubio.

—Exactamente —confirmó Ron satisfecho por haber captado toda la atención del Slytherin.

—Tú te encargarás de buscar al chico y yo de pagarle, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, pero yo espero llevarme un porcentaje justo de lo que le des al otro, Malfoy— le dijo ron seriamente, haciendo que Draco enarcara una de sus rubias cejas.

—Vaya, pobretón, muy astuto para ser un león…

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí, señor Weasley?— dijo la voz de Severus Snape detrás del pelirrojo que se sobresaltó.

—Yo… nada, profesor… yo… ya me iba— balbuceó ron antes de echar a correr hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a ésta, el pelirrojo vio cómo McGonagall repartía los horarios del curso académico.

—¿Dónde has estado, Ron?— preguntó Lavender al verlo sentarse a su lado y jadeando.

—Tenía un asunto que resolver, nada importante— contestó él mientras miraba a Harry significativamente, para luego concentrarse en el pedazo de pergamino que McGonagall le había puesto en las manos.— Harry, no sé si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar… Tenemos dos horas de Pociones…

—Por lo menos no vamos a tener a Snape— dijo el moreno.

—Pero para vuestra información y por si no lo habíais visto, chicos— empezó a decir Hermione—, tenemos al profesor Snape en las dos últimas horas de la tarde.

—Y para rematar, compartimos las clases son los de Slytherin.

—¡Eh, Ron, la tercera hora la tenemos libre!— le dijo Harry.

—¡Es verdad! Ni tú ni yo tenemos Runas Antiguas.

—Yo sí— dijo la castaña sonriendo—. Espero que la profesora Babbling haya preparado un buen temario este año.

—¡Pff!— bufó Ron— Hermione, "un buen temario"… No sé si te acuerdas, pero tenemos los EXTASIS.

—¡Por eso mismo! Quiero estar bien preparada para lo que quiero hacer en el futuro.

—Menos mal que no tenemos que estudiar esto Harry— dijo Ron mientras un día la nariz de nuevo en el horario— ¡Ja! Mañana tenemos tres horas libres a primera hora.

—Yo no— volvió a decir Hermione—, tengo que sacarme el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones…

—Vale, vale…— la interrumpió Ron— nos hacemos una idea, te vas a sacar todos los EXTASIS de todas las asignaturas. Nosotros con lo que nos piden en la Academia de Aurores tenemos suficiente.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su asiento.

—Voy a ir bajando a las mazmorras, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clase por tu culpa, Ronald— cogió su mochila del suelo y se fue hacia las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor donde se reunió con Malfoy.

—Agradezco que para ser Auror no te pidan tantas asignaturas, tío.

—Ron, este año sí vamos a tener que esforzarnos y a tomárnoslo muy en serio.

—¡Hey, hermanito!¿Vas a saber estudiar solo y sin Hermione?— se burló Ginny— Por cierto, Harry. Tenemos que buscar nuevos golpeadores.

—¿Qué? Pero si Peakes y Coote eran geniales— dijo Harry desconcertado.

—Bueno, no eran tan geniales como Fred y George, eso tienes que reconocerlo, Harry— dijo Ron.

—Lo sé, Ron, pero va a ser difícil encontrar a dos golpeadores que sean igual de competentes que los que teníamos.

—¿Y qué me dices de Dean y Seamus? Como cazadores eran buenos. Podríamos ver que hacen en la posición de golpeadores, ¿no te parece, Harry?— le dijo Ginny al moreno.

—No sé…

—No te preocupes, Harry— le dijo ella—. Voy a hablar con ellos, a ver qué les parece y les diré que se presenten a las pruebas de selección.

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde darían la primera clase del curso. Al llegar al pasillo iluminado por las antorchas se encontraron con que había un buen número de alumnos; entre ellos Neville Longbottom, que conversaba animadamente con Seamus y Dean. Harry se acercó a Hermione que estaba hablando con Draco al lado de la puerta del aula, mientras Ginny se acercó donde estaban Dean y su mejor amigo.

—¡Hola, chicos!

—¿Qué tal, Ginny?— la saludó Dean.

—Chicos, el equipo de Quidditch tiene un problema y necesitamos saber si podemos contar con vosotros para las pruebas de golpeadores.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo, Ginny!— exclamó Dean Thomas exaltado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó el irlandés incrédulo.

—¡Pues claro! Peakes está lesionado por culpa de una maldición durante la batalla y no podrá jugar y Coote no quiere jugar si no lo hace su mejor amigo— Ginny vio el desconcierto en la cara de Seamus—. Os vi jugar en las pruebas del equipo y sé que valéis para esto, sabéis lo que piensa el otro, estáis compenetrados y jugar en la posición de golpeadores será pan comido para vosotros dos.

En ese momento la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió y la profesora Dovchenko salió al pasillo.

—Empezad a entrar, chicos.

Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en entrar en el aula. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo, exceptuando una chimenea enorme en la pared derecha en la que crepitaba un acogedor fuego compensando de esta manera en fría que hacía siempre en las mazmorras durante todo el año.

Se fueron sentando en las mesas dispuestas en el aula, Harry se sentó con Ginny en una de las mesas de la primera fila y para su sorpresa, Draco y Hermione se sentaron junto a ellos. Mientras que en la mesa de detrás se sentaron Ron, Lavender, Neville y Colin Creevey. En pocos minutos todos estuvieron ocupando un sitio delante de sus calderos. La profesora Dovchenko cerró la pesada puerta del aula y se situó delante de su escritorio donde burbujeaba un reluciente caldero metálico. La indumentaria de la profesora era de lo más peculiar. Llevaba una túnica hasta medio muslo de color negro, con mangas un poco acampanadas que se abotonaba hasta el cuello y se abría hasta la cadera. Debajo, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados verde botella con unas botas de caña alta, parecidas a las que llevaban los muggles para montar a caballo. La indumentaria estaba rematada con un delantal de cuero crudo para protegerse de salpicaduras. Su larga cabellera pelirroja estaba enroscada detrás de su cabeza donde se veía un listón de madera pulida que lo sujetaba en su sitio.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Voy a presentarme formalmente, aunque algunos ya me conozcan— dijo la nueva profesora mirando a los Premios Anuales—. Mi nombre es Zenka Dovchenko y soy de Bulgaria, país conocido por sus jugadores de Quidditch.

—Sí, sobre todo por Viktor Krum— comentó en voz alta Ron denotando cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Efectivamente, muchacho. Y como Krum, también he estudiado en Durmstrang, dónde me saqué el graduado en Pociones y desde se día me he dedicado a ellas y a la sutil ciencia que las envuelve.— la voz de la profesora se tornó suave y melodiosa a medida que fue hablando de la asignatura—. Algunos de los aquí presentes os estaréis preguntando por qué os han puesto en vuestro horario esta asignatura. Pues tenéis que saber que he hablado con cada uno de los jefes de vuestras casas y me han informado que hubo algunos alumnos que solicitaron cursar este EXTASIS y se les negó entrar en su momento. Pero yo no soy nadie para negar a un alumno de querer hacer Pociones. Yo no pienso que algunos seáis unos negados o unos idiotas para realizar una poción correctamente. Y tampoco necesito que seáis hijos de magos o brujas célebres o influyentes para aceptaros en mi clase y así sentirme respetado. Yo creo que el que quiera hacer esta asignatura es porque le gusta o porque siente curiosidad.

—Me hubiera encantado que Snape la estuviese escuchando— comentó Harry en voz baja a Ginny.

—Ahora empecemos con la clase— anunció la profesora Dovchenko—. La magia es una manera de canalizar el poder que nosotros llevamos dentro mediante muestra varita mágica. En Pociones, la varita es un elemento más en la elaboración, no se usa en exceso, pero nos es útil. Conmigo vais a saber percibir la excitación de ver borbotear un caldero— dijo ella señalando el caldero que tenía a sus espaldas sobre la mesa—, los suaves vapores elevándose hacia el techo mostrándonos un sinfín de colores , formas y matices— prosiguió la profesora colocándose detrás de la mesa y pasando su delicada mano por los vapores que emanaban del caldero—. Os haré sentir el poder de las pociones que vamos a crear y que se deslizarán por nuestro organismo haciendo que se nos enturbien los sentidos o nos hechicen la mente… Voy a enseñaros a fabricar la gloria, embotellar la suerte y hasta detener la propia muerte, si estáis interesados en aprender.

Los alumnos tenían toda la atención puesta en la nueva profesora. El discurso los había dejado perplejos y fascinados. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir.

—Harry, es como si hubiese tenido un de-ja-vu— le dijo Ron en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir, comadreja?— preguntó Draco.

—Que este discurso es casi igual al que nos soltó Snape en primero.

—¡Tienes razón!— exclamó Hermione.

Harry iba a contestar cuando la profesora prosiguió.

—Este curso es vuestro último año en Hogwarts. Son los EXTASIS, las pruebas que determinarán vuestro futuro en el mundo mágico. Hace un par de semanas tuve la suerte de encontrarme, por casualidad, con Horace Slaghirn, mi predecesor en esta materia y me confió una información crucial para vosotros.— Zenka miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todos la seguían—. Él ha sido elegido como el examinador de este año en los EXTASIS y me ha confiado las pociones que van a salir en los exámenes. Serán seis pociones en concreto. ¿Cómo creéis que van a ser estas pociones, chicos?— para sorpresa de todos Neville levantó la mano—. Tú, muchacho, ¡cómo te llamas?

—Neville Longbottom, profesora— contestó él tímidamente.

—Bueno, Neville, ¿cómo crees que van a ser?

—Difíciles, profesora.

Hubo un coro colectivo de risas ante la respuesta del Gryffindor, pero la profesora Dovchenko los hizo callar con un ade3mán de su mano.

—El señor Longbottom tiene mucha razón y unos bien merecidos diez puntos para Gryffindor.— todos se queda4on de una pieza al escuchar a su profesora—. Van a ser muy difíciles de realizar. Pero yo los voy a preparar para que podáis hacer estas pociones y más. ¿Alguien me podría decir cuales creen que van a ser estas pociones?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que levantó la mano.

—Su nombre, por favor.

—Hermione Granger, profesora— la castaña esperó a que la profesora le dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, así que siguió hablando—. Por lo que nos habló el profesor Slughorn la última vez que estuve aquí, creo que la Amortentia sería una de ellas.

—Exactamente, señorita Granger. La Amortentia es una de las pociones más peligrosas y poderosas que un mago puede elaborar. Esta poción no crea amor, solo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Cada individuo siente un olor diferente al olerla, según lo que cada uno le atraiga. ¿Alguien más que se atreva a probar suerte?

Esta vez hubo más manos levantadas y la profesora señaló a uno de los que se sentaban con Harry.

—¿Cómo se llama, joven?

—Draco Malfoy, señora.

—Señorita, por favor, señor Malfoy.

—Disculpe. Otra de las pociones podría ser el Veritaserum.

—Muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin… Sí, el Veritaserum o Suero de la Verdad es otra de las pociones. Tan solo tres gotas son suficientes para sacar la verdad a alguien. Es una poción incolora e inodora y como su nombre indica, obliga al que la ingiere a decir toda la verdad. Ésta solo es utilizada por el personal del Ministerio, para ser más concretos, por el Departamento de Aurores. ¿Alguien más?

Ahora fue Harry el que levantó la mano.

—Su nombre.

—Harry Potter, profesora. Otra de las posibles pociones podría ser el Félix Felicis.

—Suerte Líquida, sí señor. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Esta poción hace afortunado al que la toma. Es una poción de lo más interesante. Dificilísima de preparar y de desastrosos efectos si no se hace bien. ¿Más?— como vio que nadie más se atrevía a hablar siguió hablando por ellos—. Ya hemos visto tres de ellas, ahora nos faltan tres más para completarlas, que son: la Poción de Dormir sin Sueños, la Poción Reabastecedora de Sangre y un veneno compuesto, que puede ser cualquiera de los que ya conocemos. A simple vista pueden parecernos pociones simples, pero en realidad son difíciles de elaborar ya que un paso mal realizado puede ser fatal. Una poción de Sueño sin Soñar mal hecha te puede hacer revivir tus peores pesadillas, sus efectos pueden ser peores que quedarse encerrada en un armario con dos boggarts a la vez. Y una poción reabastecedora errónea puede significar la muerte de la persona que la tome. ¿Alguna pregunta?— como vio que ninguno de sus alumnos decía nada se aventuró a revelarles su sorpresa—. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros… Hay una última poción que os quiero enseñar a elaborar, y es…—la profesora Dovchenko señaló el caldero de encima de su mesa—, esta de aquí. ¿Sabéis que poción es esta? Podéis acercaros para verla mejor.

Todos los alumnos se acercaron en orden a la mesa e hicieron sus investigaciones. El primero en levantar la mano fue Draco.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—Es Poción Mata-Lobos— contestó el rubio.

—¡Sorprendente! ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin! ¿Cómo ha sabido que era esa poción?

—Una de las cosas ha sido por el caldero de plata. Después por el color del líquido, que tiene el color de la luna llena, no es ni plateado ni blanco. Y por último, por los vapores que emana, que son como volutas de humo blanquecino.

—Excelente… esta de aquí, como bien ha dicho el señor Malfoy, es la poción original, la que inventó Damocles Belby, pero durante estos últimos cuatro años he estado trabajando en una receta mejorada por mí misma y poco a poco os la iré enseñando.

—¿Es otra de las pociones obligatorias?— preguntó un alumno de Slytherin.

—No, pero debería serlo. Esta poción ha salvado muchas vidas y lo seguirá haciendo o hasta incluso curar la licantropía— explicó la profesora mirando significativamente a Lavender Brown—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar en serio la clase de hoy. Calculo que nos queda una hora y media de clase, tiempo suficiente para elaborar una poción de nivel medio-alto.

Los alumnos fueron volviendo a sus asientos y se dispusieron a sacar sus libros de texto, pero la profesora les paró en el momento, alzando una mano.

—¡No vais a necesitar los libros por el momento, chicos!— cuando la quietud volvió a la mazmorra se explicó—: Creo que lo que explican los libros de Pociones que se han publicado en los últimos años son básicos y primitivos. Un buen pocionista no se tiene que dejar guiar por lo que ponga un libro. Tiene que experimentar e intentar mejorar una poción— se paró a pensar un momento y luego añadió—: Hagamos una prueba… Como sois pares en las mesas os vais a dividir en dos grupos, una mitad de la mesa elaborará la poción tal y cómo la describe el libro y la otra mitad la elaborará como a mí manera y así comprobaréis la diferencia.

En la pizarra apareció la receta de una poción medianamente fácil, el Filtro de Paz.

—¿Quiénes vamos a utilizar el libro?— preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

—Tú, por supuesto, Potter— contestó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Harry y Ginny no protestaron y sacaron sus libros. Mientras Harry encendía la lumbre y vertía el agua en el caldero, Ginny fue hasta el armario de ingredientes para coger lo necesario. Trabajaron en total armonía y en cuanto la profesora Dovchenko dio por concluido el tiempo de preparación fue pasando mesa por mesa para explicarles las diferencias que habían encontrado en la elaboración. Cuando llegó a la mesa de ellos, Zenka les sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, he observado que los cuatro trabajáis muy bien, estoy contenta de que hayáis dejado las diferencias de lado y cooperéis entre vosotros. Ahora veamos las pociones.— la profesora observó los dos calderos y dijo—: Veo que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy han trabajado con la receta de la pizarra y no está nada mal el resultado. La del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley tampoco no se queda corta. Los dos habríais conseguido un bien merecido Extraordinario. Bien hecho. La receta del libro es más laboriosa y complicada que la que he dado yo, ¿no os parece? Por eso a mí me gusta dar lo que a mi parecer es mejor para vosotros.

—El profesor Snape también nos daba sus recetas para elaborar las pociones— dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Ah, sí? Suena bastante interesante, señor Malfoy. Ya me habían dicho que los métodos de enseñanza del profesor Snape se parecían mucho a los míos.

En cuanto los chicos se reunieron con Hermione y Draco, después de comer, la castaña estaba bastante disgustada.

—¡Es increíble!

—¿El qué, Hermione?— se interesó Harry.

—La profesora Babbling nos ha tapado de deberes. Una redacción de setenta centímetros, tres traducciones y tengo que redactar treinta centímetros de pergamino con runas— se quejó Hermione, indignada—. ¿Dije que esperaba que fuese un curso intenso?

—Sí, Hermione, lo dijiste— confirmó Ron sonriendo—, y estabas muy entusiasmada, por cierto.

—Definitivamente lo retiro— suspiró la castaña.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula y Snape salió al pasillo. Como siempre, su pelo lacio y grasiento enmarcaba su pálido y cetrino rostro. De inmediato se produjo silencio en la fila.

—Adentro— ordenó el profesor.

Los chicos entraron en el aula en silencio, pero había algo diferente en la estancia. Las sillas estaban dispuestas alrededor del aula y las mesas habían desaparecido, dejando mucho espacio libre. En esa ocasión, las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz de la mañana iluminaba la estancia, pero era igual de sombría que de costumbre. Los alumnos entraron en el aula y se fueron sentando en las sillas pero enseguida no quedaron asientos libres. El profesor avanzó hacia el centro del aula y con un brusco movimiento de varita hizo aparecer más sillas y en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados habló:

—No os he dicho que saquéis los libros, ¿verdad?— dijo el profesor caminando hacia su mesa y colocándose detrás de ella, de cara a sus alumnos—. Quiero deciros algunas cosas y quiero que me prestéis toda vuestra atención.

La mirada de obsidiana del profesor recorrió toda la sala y se estuvo en la de Harry unos instantes, haciendo que las comisuras de su delgada boca se levantasen ligeramente hacia arriba—. No creáis que vaya a deciros lo sorprendido y orgulloso que estoy de todos vosotros por todo lo que ha pasado aquí hace algunos meses, porque no lo voy a hacer…

—Pero señor…— dijo una voz de muchacho algo temerosa, interrumpiendo a Snape.

El temido profesor clavó su mirada penetrante en la de Colin Creevy y de inmediato una de sus negras cejas se disparó hacia el techo al ver al joven que se había levantado de su silla mientras que Ginny Weasley luchaba para que se volviera a sentar y le decía "¡No!" en apenas un susurro y él dijo:

—Veamos lo que nos tiene que decir el señor Creevy, señorita Weasley.

El rostro de Colin estaba encendido y su mirada estaba clavada en sus zapatos mientras hablaba.

—Yo… Disculpe profesor, pero… ha dicho que no iba a decirlo y al final lo ha hecho, ¿no es así?

—Señor Creevy— dijo Snape adoptando un semblante serio e inexpresivo—. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por esta falta de respeto y siéntese de nuevo a no ser que quiera ser castigado.

El pobre muchacho se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras Ginny le murmuraba por lo bajo:

—Te lo dije, Colin. La próxima vez hazme caso, por favor.

—Espero que nadie más se atreva a interrumpirme de nuevo— Snape se apoyó en la mesa y volvió a barrer la sala con su oscura mirada—. Han pasado muchas cosas terribles durante este último año y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para enseñaros a defenderos correctamente del enemigo— todos prestaron atención a sus palabras—. Como todos sabéis, las Artes Oscuras son numerosas, variadas e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es nuestra meta, ya que estaréis combatiendo contra algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.

Snape empezó a pasearse por el aula observando a los alumnos que tenían toda su atención puesta en él.

—Por lo tanto, vuestras defensas y ataques han de ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretendáis anular— el profesor se paró en seco en el centro despejado del aula— ¿Cómo lleváis lo de los hechizos no verbales?— miró a su alrededor y su mirada se posó en su ahijado—. Draco… acércate.

El Slytherin se levantó presto de su asiento, se alisó la túnica y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se acercó a su padrino. Snape asintió satisfecho al tener a su lado al heredero de los Malfoy y enseguida volvió a clavar su mirada dónde estaba Harry. El moreno pensó que lo llamaría a él, pero se sorprendió cuando pronunció otro nombre.

—¡Weasley! Venga aquí.

Harry se giró hacia su mejor amigo que se había puesto pálido de golpe.

—Me va a machacar, Harry— murmuró Ron preocupado—. Ese murciélago lo ha hecho adrede para satisfacer al hurón.

—¡Señor Weasley! No tenemos todo el día.

Ron se acercó a su profesor arrastrando los pies y no desclavó su celeste mirada del suelo ni un segundo.

—Bien, vais a intercambiar unos cuantos hechizos entre vosotros. No se va a tratar de un duelo— advirtió Snape severamente—, ¿quedó claro, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Weasley?

—Sí, profesor Snape.

Ron no podía moverse del sitio, no sabía qué hacer. Por otro lado, Draco se alejó del pelirrojo a una distancia prudencial y extendió su brazo con la varita preparada. El profesor Snape se dirigió hacia un lateral del aula y dio la orden de empezar.

Ron sentía cómo un sudor frío le impregnaba la frente y le humedecía las manos. Su mirada estaba clavada, ahora, en la de Draco, esperando el primer ataque por parte del rubio.

Draco estaba tranquilo y contento de tener al pelirrojo delante de él temblando cómo un pudding. Estaba pensando en cuál hechizo lanzarle, quería darle un buen escarmiento, sin desobedecer al profesor, quería humillarlo por enésima vez, hacerle pagar por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a Hermione en los últimos meses y de repente, le vino a la mente el primer hechizo que le había lanzado la Comadreja a él y que le había salido el tiro por la culata. Un maleficio inofensivo pero de lo más humillante. Una traviesa sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la atractiva cara del Slytherin. Se concentró y con un rápido movimiento de varita le lanzó el silencioso hechizo.

En cuanto Ron vio aparecer en la cara del rubio aquella sonrisa maléfica, estuvo seguro que en unos segundos sestaría retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Vio el movimiento de muñeca y el rayo azul saliendo en su dirección… "¿Azul?", pensó Ron y de inmediato hizo aparecer un escudo protector delante de él. Inmediatamente después de ese hechizo le siguieron un sinfín más de ellos, haciendo retroceder al pelirrojo sin piedad.

—¿A qué espera, Weasley? Ataque usted también— tronó la voz del profesor Snape proveniente de algún lugar del aula.

A Ron le costó reaccionar, pero enseguida vio la oportunidad de vengarse por los años de humillaciones a los que había estado sometido durante siete años. Alzó la mano apuntando directamente al torso de Malfoy y le lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente. Un rayo verde salió disparado con mucha potencia hacia su oponente y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Draco no podía creer que la Comadreja se hubiese atrevido a utilizar una Imperdonable contra él. ËL. Un Malfoy. Un atroz dolor lo atravesó como una espada afilada. Ya no recordaba lo doloroso que podía ser una maldición cruciatus. Sus rodillas cedieron por voluntad propia y cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo esperando que el dolor cesara en algún momento.

—¡Señor Weasley!— exclamó el temido profesor Snape— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Hasta el momento en que escuchó la voz de Snape, Ron no había roto el contacto visual con Draco y se había sentido superior a él por una vez en su vida. Había sentido cómo el poder de la maldición lo envolvía y lo cegaba, haciéndolo sentir poderoso. Pero la realidad lo golpeó cruelmente al ver a Malfoy tendido en el suelo, inerte. Instintivamente, el pelirrojo soltó su varita y la dejó caer al suelo. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio la cara de horror de sus amigos. Harry lo miraba de una manera extraña, su hermana con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llameante, pero lo que le dejó más impactado fue ver a Hermione. Gruesas lagrimas le surcaban la cara mientras que sus manos le cubrían la boca, seguramente para no dejar escapar los sollozos que luchaban por salir al exterior, y sus ojos… ¡Merlín! Sus ojos reflejaban al mismo tiempo dolor y sufrimiento, los mismos sentimientos que el día en que fue rescatada de la Mansión Malfoy.

Un fuerte empujón lo devolvió a la realidad y sus ojos se toparon con dos obsidianas heladas. Snape lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y corbata y lo zarandeaba con violencia.

—¿Sabe, señor Weasley, que utilizar cualquiera de las Imperdonables está castigado con la perpetua en Azkaban?

—Yo…

No esperaba algo así y menos viviendo de usted, señor Weasley— Snape le clavó su mirada en la suya y después lo soltó con brusquedad—. Salga de mi clase y vaya a contar a la Directora lo que ha pasado.

—Lo siento…

—Más lo siento yo, Weasley— respondió Snape.

Ron recogió su varita del suelo y salió del aula con aire sombrío y sin mirar a nadie.

En cuanto Ron salió del aula, Hermione se acercó corriendo a Draco que no se movía ni daba señales de vida. Se arrodilló a su lado y de inmediato le buscó el pulso, enseguida respiró aliviada al sentirlo martillear con fuerza bajo sus dedos.

—Draco…— lo llamó—. Draco…— lentamente, el rubio abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor— ¿Estás bien?

—No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Leona— gruñó el Slytherin mientras intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Un dolor lacerante le recorrió todo el costado derecho del torso e instintivamente se sujetó las costillas con la mano, ahogando un gemido de dolor—. Creo que la Comadreja y yo ya estamos en paz— comentó Draco intentando sonreír.

—Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho.

—Sí lo tenía, Hermione y no intentes defenderme. Lo que me ha hecho es poco comparado con lo que os he hecho durante estos siete años.

—Pero el fin no justifica los medios, Draco— dijo Severus a su lado.

Draco alzó su glacial mirada hacia su padrino y asintió con solemnidad. Draco sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera el pelirrojo. Había visto su oportunidad de vengarse, lo sabía, él habría hecho lo mismo si le hubiera dejado la oportunidad y no se lo reprochaba.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería, hijo?— preguntó solícito el profesor.

—No, me recuperaré, estoy acostumbrado al dolor, ya lo sabe, señor.

Snape emitió un gruñido como respuesta y observó cómo su ahijado volvía a su asiento ayudado por Hermione. Severus estaba orgulloso del chico, había demostrado, en más de una ocasión, su fuerza y entereza ante las adversidades, sobre todo durante ese último año a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Espero no volver a tener que presenciar una intervención de esta magnitud. De lo contrario, me voy a encargar personalmente de que el responsable acabe con sus huesos en prisión— el tono de Snape era sombrío y letal y estaba seguro que nadie se atrevería en esos momentos de hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Supongo que todos domináis la técnica y el que no, va a tener que espabilar, porque esto es algo que ya tendríais que saber hacer.

"Este curso va a ser duro, en cuanto a la práctica. Casi no vamos a abrir el libro de texto, me voy a centrar más en la práctica, hechizos y encantamientos contundentes para que lleguéis a ser alguien de provecho en la vida. ¿Alguna duda?

En toda el aula sólo se levantó una mano temblorosa de una chica. Era una alumna de Slytherin, rubia y de ojos condenadamente azules.

—¿Usted nos va a enseñar a defendernos de magos tenebrosos como Lord Voldemort?

Los oscuros ojos escrutaron en profundidad a la muchacha.

—Por supuesto, señorita Greengrass. Ese es mi objetivo— Snape, llegados a ese punto, empezó a pasearse de nuevo por la sala mientras hablaba—. Tenéis que saber que detectar a un mago tenebroso es difícil, lo que os voy a enseñar es basado en mi propia experiencia como espía en las filas de Lord Voldemort, pero aun así, yo nunca llegué a saber el verdadero poder de ése ser. Llegué a pensar que su poder era ilimitado y que nunca llegaríamos a acabar con él, pero Dumbledore conocía un tipo de magia que el Señor Tenebroso había realizado para ser inmortal. ¿Alguien tiene una ligera idea de lo que estoy hablando?— al cabo de unos segundos, las manos de Harry y sus dos mejores amigos se alzaron, seguidas de otras más vacilantes. Snape reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Potter y sus amigos con las manos en alto y buscó a otros que lo intrigaran más, entonces vio a Neville Longbottom con la mano bien en alto. Snape sonrió para sus adentros y se plantó ante el valiente Gryffindor—. Veamos lo que nos puede contar el señor Longbottom.

Neville alzó la vista de inmediato cuando sintió la intimidante figura de Snape ante él. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los oscuros ojos del profesor, tragó saliva con dificultad y se armó de valor para hablar.

—Yo… esto… Creo que p-puede tratarse de m-magia muy oscur-ra y difícil. Mi abuela me ha hablado de ella alguna vez.

—¿Y qué magia es esa, Longbottom?— quiso saber Snape.

—T-tiene un nombre extraño…— Neville frunció el ceño y pensó unos momentos—. Horcrus, me parece que se llama… o algo parecido— se corrigió Neville al ver la extraña mirada que el profesor le lanzó.

—Horrocrux— lo corrigió Snape.

—¡Sí, eso!— exclamó Neville aliviado—. Mi abuela me hablo de ello por encima, me dijo que no era nada que a mí me interesara saber nunca.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que Augusta Longbottom supiese de la existencia de ese tipo de magia? Severus estaba seguro que ella tenía algo que ver con Dumbledore, podría haber sido ella la que hubiese dado la pista al viejo director sobre las andanzas de juventud de Tom Ryddle. Augusta era una especie de Bertha Jorkin en su tiempo: Una cotilla.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es un Horrocrux?— nadie dijo nada. Harry y sus amigos ya habían deducido, por lo que había pasado antes cuando Snape no les dio la palabra para hablar, que Snape quería que fueran los otros alumnos los que intentasen dar su punto de vista, ellos eran conocedores que Snape sabía que ellos ya estaban bien enterados de lo que era un Horrocrux—¿Nadie? Bien, es normal que no lo sepáis, es magia muy oscura y tampoco es algo que se enseñe en Hogwarts. De hecho, no hay ningún libro en todo el colegio que hable sobre ello, por lo menos ahora— dijo Snape mirando a Hermione.

—¿Es magia prohibida, señor?— preguntó Theodor Nott, interesado.

—Que yo sepa no, señor Nott, pero no es aconsejable realizarla.

—Entonces no debería enseñárnosla, profesor— reprochó el chico.

—No es mi intención enseñaros a hacer un Horrocrux, eso iría en contra de mis principios. Quiero demostrarles hasta qué punto llegó el poder del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos— Snape volvió a retomar sus pasos por el aula—. Un Horrocrux es la palabra que se refiere a un objeto en el que un mago o bruja ha escondido parte de su alma. Para llevar a cabo este proceso se ha de dividir el alma; desprendes una parte de ella y la escondes en un objeto externo a ti. De ese modo, aunque tu cuerpo sea atacado o destruido, no puedes morir, ya que ese trozo de alma sigue intacto en ese objeto, ilesa. Pero a nadie le gustaría una vida así porque para dividir el alma has de cometer un acto maligno, la cosa más perniciosa que un mago, bruja o muggle puede hacer: Asesinar… — el profesor hizo una breve pausa para observar las caras de espanto y horror de sus alumnos con satisfacción—. Cuando uno mata, el alma se desgarra, se fragmenta. El mago que pretende crear un Horrocrux aprovecha esa rotura para coger esa parte de su alma y encerrarla en el objeto mediante un hechizo, que yo no conozco y que tampoco os revelaría.

"El primer Horrocrux del que se tiene constancia lo creó Herpo el Loco, en la Antigua Grecia. Cuando Tom Ryddle tenía dieciséis años investigó por su cuenta cómo podía alcanzar la inmortalidad. Consiguió la información mediante engaños. Él quería saber qué podía pasar a un mago si dividía su alma en más de un pedazo. O qué podría pasar si estaba tan decidido a evitar la muerte que no le importara asesinar muchas veces, hasta a un total de siete, para crear siete Horrocruxes.— hubo un grito ahogado entre los alumnos y Snape sonrió levemente— Sí, Voldemort creó siete de esos objetos, pero para ser más exactos, creó ocho. La octava parte de su alma, aunque mutilada, residía en su regenerado cuerpo. Ésa fue la parte de su alma que llevó una no vida cuando se vio obligado a esconderse cuando fue derrotado por primera vez hace diecisiete años.

—Profesor Snape— dijo un alumno—, el número siete no es el número mágico por excelencia.

—Efectivamente. Lord Voldemort no se conformaba con hacer un solo Horrocrux, él quería llegar más lejos que cualquier otro mago. La idea de un alma dividida en siete partes debía de seducirlo mucho más que con tan solo una o dos.

—¿Cuáles eran esos Horrocruxes, profesor?— preguntó Blaise Zabini bastante interesado.

—Buena pregunta, señor Zabini ¿Cuáles eran esos Horrocruxes, señor Potter?— preguntó a su vez Snape a u sorprendido Harry.

—Yo… Esto… ¿no sería más lógico que lo explicase usted?— al no obtener respuesta por parte de Severus, el chico se resignó a responder—. El primer Horrocrux que creó Tom Ryddle fue un diario que él había escrito en su juventud. Para crearlo mató a una compañera de Hogwarts, Myrtle Hoffman, o cómo nosotros la conocemos, Myrtle la Llorona, el fantasma de los lavabos de las chicas.— Harry miró al profesor y éste asintió con aprobación alentándolo para que siguiera hablando—. Este diario tenía la particularidad de ser la llave que abría la Cámara secreta que Salazar Slytherin construyó en el castillo.

—pero la Cámara Secreta solo podía abrirla el heredero de Slytherin— dijo Zabini.

—Sí. El diario era la prueba que Ryddle dejó para demostrar que él era el verdadero heredero. La familia de su madre eran los últimos descendientes vivos del fundador de Hogwarts, la familia Gaunt— Harry vio las caras de desconcierto de sus compañeros y entendió que pensaban igual que él cuando se enteró de ése hecho—. Lord Voldemort era una especie de coleccionista, quería rodearse de objetos que lo vinculasen aun más con el único hogar que había conocido. Eligió objetos que por sí solos poseían cierto valor histórico. Aquí llegamos al segundo Horrocrux: el anillo de la familia Gaunt. Ryddle lo convirtió en Horrocrux poco después de acabar con su padre y sus abuelos paternos, haciendo que fuera su tío Morfin Gaunt el asesino de ellos, poco después de que su abuelo muriera en Azkaban. El tercero que creó fue un guardapelo que perteneció a Slytherin, para este objeto mató a un muggle inocente. También convirtió en Horrocrux una copa labrada de oro que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff. Esta copa pertenecía a Hepzibah Smith, una descendiente directa de la fundadora y también coleccionista de objetos y joyas mágicas valiosas a la que Ryddle mató para conseguirla y así crear el cuarto Horrocrux.

—Pero Harry— lo interrumpió Seamus Finnegan— ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta que quien-tu-sabes estaba asesinando gente?

—Él se cuidó de que no fuera descubierto jamás. Siempre había alguien que lo hacía por él.

—¿Siendo tan joven ya tenía Mortífagos a su servicio?— preguntó un Gryffindor.

—No— intervino Snape—. El Señor Tenebroso no contó con seguidores hasta que pasaron unos cuantos años desde que salió de Hogwarts y tenéis que tener en cuenta que su apogeo no fue hasta mediados de los años setenta. Eso ya deberíais de saberlo todos.

—El quinto Horrocrux— prosiguió Harry—, lo creó inmediatamente después de salir de Hogwarts. Fue la Diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—La diadema de Ravenclaw se perdió hace siglos, Potter— lo interrumpió Millicent Bulstroud— ¿Insinúas que el Señor Tenebroso la encontró y que la convirtió en un objeto de esos?

—Así es— afirmó Harry—. Cuando Tom Ryddle terminó sus estudios, lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta dónde estaba escondida la joya y la convirtió en un Horrocrux, matando a un pobre campesino muggle.

—Pero, ¿cómo se enteró de dónde estaba?— quiso saber la Slytherin.

—Tom Ryddle era un chico agradable, encantador y extremadamente adulador que consiguió sacarle esa información a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw. Ella era la hija de la fundadora y le había robado la joya a su madre para ser mejor que ella. Avergonzada, Helena la escondió en los bosques de Albania y allí se quedó, ya que ella fue asesinada antes de que la pudiera devolver. Por eso, cuando Ryddle terminó el colegio, lo primero que hizo fue viajar hasta Albania y apoderarse de la diadema.

—¿Por eso, cuando tú viniste a luchar contra V-voldemort, nos preguntaste sobre la diadema? ¿Por qué estaba aquí en Hogwarts?

—Sí, nos acabábamos de enterar de su paradero y vinimos a buscarla. Voldemort la trajo al castillo la noche que él vino a pedirle empleo como profesor a Dumbledore, con la esperanza de así poder apoderarse de algo relacionado con Gryffindor, pero se equivocó, el director no lo admitió y Ryddle se marchó, pero no sin antes esconder la preciada joya en un sitio que sólo él creía conocer: la Sala de los Menesteres, la Sala Incognoscible o la Sala de los Objetos Perdidos, Como queráis llamarla.

"El sexto Horrocrux lo creó años después de que yo lo derrotara por primera vez. Fue entre mi tercer y cuarto curso, cuando el animago Peter Pettigrew se escapó y fue a reunirse con su amo en Albania, dónde Voldemort se había ocultado. Para crear ese extraño Horrocrux se valió del asesinato de Bertha Jorkin, la empleada del Ministerio que desapareció. De esta manera transformó a Nagini, su mascota en el sexto Horrocrux.

—¿Te refieres a la serpiente que mató Neville?— preguntó sorprendido Dean Thomas.

—Esa misma, sí.

—¿Yo destruí un Horrocrux?— quiso saber un Neville pálido y asustado.

—Tú destruiste el último Horrocrux que unía a Voldemort a la inmortalidad. Tú me dejaste la vía libre para acabar con él para siempre, Neville.

—¡Eh, Neville! ¿Tú sabías lo que ese bicho era?— preguntó de nuevo Dean.

—N-no… Harry sólo me dijo que Ron y Hermione ya sabían qué hacer, pero que si ellos no podían y si a mí se me presentaba la oportunidad… que la aniquilase.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Neville— lo animó Hermione.

—¿Se pueden hacer Horrocruxes con animales, profesor?— preguntó Nott.

—Se pueden hacer, pero no es aconsejable. Confiarle algo tan preciado a algo que puede pensar y moverse por sí solo es muy arriesgado. Yo estoy convencido de que el Señor Tenebroso apreciaba más a su mascota que a cualquier otro ser vivo. Nagini subrayaba su relación con Slytherin y por eso la convirtió en Horrocrux.

—Sí, tiene razón, profesor— Harry se quedó callado. Sabía que le quedaba un Horrocrux por explicar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar de ello.

Nunca había hablado de ello con sus compañeros. Solo lo sabían Ron, Hermione, los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Tenía miedo de lo que podían pensar de él cuando se enterasen de que él había estado más ligado a Voldemort de lo que a él le habría gustado realmente. Sabía que no era su culpa, que él no había podido escoger, pero creía que no estaba preparado para afrontarlo solo, delante de todos.

Snape miró a Harry con su intensa mirada oscura y Harry pensó mentalmente, con la esperanza que leyera sus pensamientos, que necesitaba ayuda para hablar de ello. Cómo si lo hubiese hecho, el profesor Snape dijo:

—Y ahora nos queda el último de los Horrocruxes. El séptimo. Todos sabéis que la noche del treinta y uno de Octubre de 1980, James y Lily Potter dieron su vida por salvar la vida de su único hijo— Snape miró a sus alumnos para comprobar si lo escuchaban—. El séptimo Horrocrux lo creó sin proponérselo esa misma noche. Su alma era tan inestable que se destrozó cuando cometió aquellos asesinatos y el intento de matar a un niño inocente. Lo que escapó de aquella casa aún era menos de lo que él creía, dejando atrás algo más que su cuerpo: dejó una parte de sí mismo adherido a la víctima en potencia que al fin sobrevivió: el señor Harry Potter.

Harry sintió cómo todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él y el miedo al rechazo lo invadió. ¿Qué debían de estar pensando sobre él en esos momentos?

—Voldemort intentó matar a Potter cuando era tan solo un bebé a causa de una profecía que se hizo poco después de su nacimiento. Yo fui el responsable de que el Señor tenebroso se enterase de dicha profecía, aunque no escuché todo su contenido, sí fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que era importante y así se la transmití a mi Señor. ¿Se acuerda de lo que decía esa profecía, señor Potter?

Harry miró al profesor Snape y asintió levemente.

—Sí me acuerdo, Señor.

—¿Podría recitarla para toda la clase, por favor?

—Claro… "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"

—Hasta aquí fue donde pude escuchar antes de ser descubierto— interrumpió el profesor Snape—. Siga, Potter.

—"… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Hubo un profundo silencio en el aula. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Harry tenía su mirada clavada en sus manos, temeroso de mirar a sus compañeros.

—Cuando Voldemort escuchó la primera parte de esa profecía, decidió matar a Harry cuando todavía era un ser indefenso porque creyó que así cumplía los términos de la profecía. Pero descubrió que se había equivocado cuando la maldición asesina se volvió contra él gracias a la protección de su madre. Así que, cuando recuperó su cuerpo, se propuso conocer la totalidad de la profecía para así saber cómo destruir a Potter.

—Pero…— todos se giraron a mirar a Neville que se había levantado, mirando a Harry y a Snape alternativamente—. Harry… ¿la profecía podría referirse a mí?— Neville escuchó unas risas ahogadas en el aula— ¡Pero es verdad! La profecía habla de un niño nacido a finales de Julio. Yo nací el treinta de Julio. También habla de que sus padres habrían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces y mi abuela me repetía hasta la saciedad que mis padres se salvaron de morir a manos de ese monstruo tres veces hasta que se toparon con los Lestrange. ¡Me podría haber tocado a mí!— exclamó Neville respirando agitadamente.

—Tienes razón, Neville.— dijo Harry con voz calma—. Dumbledore me dijo que también tú también podrías haber sido yo. Pero has de pensar en la parte de la profecía que dice que "… el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual…". Su Igual, Neville. Voldemort se encargó de eso transformándome en un Horrocrux y al mismo tiempo marcándome con la cicatriz. Dándome una parte de su alma. Eligió al que consideró más peligroso para él. Date cuenta que no eligió a un sangre limpia como tú, sino que escogió al mestizo, como él.

—¿Pero por qué no esperó a que creciéramos?

—Porque la información que él tenía estaba incompleta, señor Longbottom— intervino Snape—Él no sabía que al señalar a uno de los dos, le transferiría ciertos poderes y lo señalaría como a su igual. Así que Voldemort nunca supo que podía resultar peligroso luchar contra uno de los dos y que habría sido más sensato esperar.

—¿Y eso de que tendría un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conocía?— preguntó un Slytherin.

—El señor Potter, poseía y posee un poder que es más maravilloso y terrible que la muerte, que la inteligencia, que la valentía. El más misterioso de todos y del que Voldemort carecía por completo: El Amor. Este poder superó al de Voldemort, era y és, un poder que estaba fuera de su alcance, de cualquier magia.

—Hay algo, profesor, que no entiendo— dijo Blaise Zabini—. Si Voldemort lo mató, ¿Potter no tendría que estar muerto? ¿Por qué sobrevivió?

—Porque él estaba dispuesto a morir por la gente que le importaba. Este es el poder del que os acabo de hablar. El poder del amor. Al igual que hizo su madre, Harry se sacrificó por todos vosotros. Y el que decidiera que era mejor que el propio Voldemort lo matara, fue decisivo. De esa forma, la parte del alma que residía en Potter dejó de existir cuando Voldemort la destruyó, pensando que mataba al chico.

—Pero aun así, ¿cómo es posible que sobreviviera a una maldición asesina?

—Porque la noche en que Voldemort reconstruyó su cuerpo, él utilizó su sangre. ¡La sangre de Potter en sus venas, la protección de Lily dentro de los dos! ¡Ató a la vida a Harry mientras él viviera!

—Pero la profecía no decía eso, profesor— se aventuró a decir Neville.

—Voldemort tomó la sangre de Potter pensando que lo fortalecería, y de ese modo introdujo en él una pequeña parte de la protección mágica de la madre de Harry. El cuerpo de Voldemort mantenía viva esa magia, el sacrificio de Lily, y mientras ese sortilegio seguía con vida, sobreviviría también Harry y la última redención de Lord Voldemort.

—Pero la protección de la señora Potter terminó cuando la Orden sacó a Harry de la casa de sus tíos— dijo Hermione.

—Sí, es verdad, pero ha de pensar que Voldemort reconstruyó su cuerpo tres años atrás. La protección seguía viva gracias a Voldemort y su ignorancia.—Snape se plantó ante el niño que sobrevivió y venció—. ¿Tiene algo que añadir, señor Potter?

Harry miró al profesor, que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, le estaba sonriendo. No tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía. Él nunca habría tenido el valor necesario para explicarlo todo. Estaba sorprendido con el comportamiento de sus compañeros, sobretodo de los Slytherin. Nadie había dicho nada en su contra, nadie se había burlado de él. Al contrario, se habían mostrado comprensivos con su situación y lo habían apoyado.

—No, no tengo nada que añadir, señor.

Snape se giró hacia sus alumnos y dijo:

—Las conclusiones que podemos sacar de esto son que Voldemort siempre subestimó el poder del amor. Lo temía, al igual que temía a la muerte. Él nunca entendió eso porque no aprendió a amar.

—Nunca sabrá lo que se ha perdido— dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de Hermione y se la llevaba a los labios para depositarle un tierno beso en la palma.

—¡Cállate, Hurón!

—Es verdad— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa seductora.

—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un cachete en el hombro. En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases y todos se levantaron ara marcharse a aprovechar las pocas horas de sol que quedaban. Todos y cada uno de los compañeros de Harry se acercaron a él para demostrarle su apoyo y para darle ánimos para que siguiera adelante, que no pasaba nada con lo que le había hecho Voldemort, que todo eso tenía que quedar en el pasado y seguir con su vida.

Harry se sentía cohibido ante tantas muestras de cariño. Quería agradecerle todo lo que el profesor Snape había hecho por él esa tarde. Se quedó rezagado a propósito y le dijo a Ginny que fuera con los demás a la orilla del lago, que él iría más tarde y esperó a que todos hubiesen salido.

—¡Potter!— exclamó Snape— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí aún?

—Yo…— la voz se le atragantó, no sabía qué decirle—. Gracias.

Snape llegó hasta dónde él estaba y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Sus negros ojos lo taladraron, cómo si buscasen algo.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Potter— Snape se aclaró la garganta y le dijo con sequedad—: Ahora salga de aquí y vaya a ver si el señor Weasley está vivo— y cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir por la puerta—. Y señor Potter… dígale al señor Weasley que tiene cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

—Sí, señor.

Al salir del aula, Harry se encaminó hacia la gárgola del despacho de la directora, pero al llegar allí, Harry se acordó que no sabía la contraseña para subir y se sentó en un banco próximo a la entrada. Al cabo de unos minutos, la estatua de piedra empezó a girar y de ella salió su mejor amigo que estaba muy afligido.

—¡Hey, Ron!— lo llamó el moreno, interceptándolo a medio camino.

—Hey… — dijo el pelirrojo sin ningún ánimo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te habrá expulsado, verdad?

—No, pero debería haberlo hecho— dijo Ron con voz apagada— ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

—Dolorido y creo que con una costilla rota, pero lo superará— Harry vio la mueca de su mejor amigo—. No creo que te guarde rencor, tío…

—¿Ah, no?— exclamó de pronto Ron—. Casi lo he matado, Harry, y McGonagall casi me mata a mí. No sé cómo voy a mirar a Malfoy a la cara sin que él me mate o sin que los de Slytherin me linchen antes que nadie.

—Vamos— dijo Harry cogiendo a Ron del brazo mientras lo arrastraba pasillo abajo.

—No quiero ver a nadie, Harry— Ron intentó forcejear para soltarse—. Quiero ir a nuestra habitación y no salir de allí hasta mañana.

—Me da igual, Ron. Los demás nos están esperando a orillas del lago y tú te vienes conmigo.

Harry y Ron cruzaron todo el castillo empujándose y farfullando. Cuando salieron bajo la luz de la tarde, el aire fresco renovó un poco los ánimos del pelirrojo. Había sido uno de sus peores días de su vida, incluso peor que el día que robó el coche volador de su padre y lo estampó contra el sauce boxeador. Las palabras de la directora aun resonaban dentro de su cabeza: "Espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir, señor Weasley, de lo contrario me veré obligada a expulsarlo del colegio y entregarlo a las autoridades".

"Expulsado… ¿Por qué he llegado hasta esta situación?— se preguntó Ron—. No puedo dejar que mi temperamento me vuelva a dominar. Mi familia no me lo perdonaría y tampoco Lavender. No puedo dejarla sola, ella me necesita más que nunca".

Los dos llegaron al final del pasaje que llevaba hacia el lago y vieron a sus amigos sentados a la sombra de una gran haya. Luna tenía los pies en el agua e intentaba convencer a Dean para que la acompañara. Ginny se había tumbado al sol boca abajo y leía un libro. Y Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Draco que estaba apoyado en el gran tronco del árbol con una de sus manos sujetándose las costillas.

—¡Hola, chicos!— saludó Harry desde lejos.

Ginny alzó la vista de las páginas del libro y sonrió al verlos. Hermione se levantó de dónde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Ron!

El pelirrojo no alzó la cabeza, no quería ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de la que había sido la persona que más le había importado hacía unos meases, no podría soportarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, la castaña lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello.

—Hermione, yo…— Ron la rodeó con sus brazos e intentó apartarla de él—. No deberías abrazarme, deberías golpearme por lo que he hecho…

—Sé que no era tu intención…

—No merezco tu compasión ni nada parecido de ti…

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo, Weasley— dijo la voz arrastrada del rubio Slytherin a sus espaldas.

Ron se separó rápidamente de la castaña, sobresaltado y se giró para mirarlo con temor.

—¡Malfoy!— los ojos azules, del color de los hielos profundos de los glaciares, chocaron con los plateados del Slytherin. Los dos se escrutaron mutuamente unos segundos, el uno consciente del otro—. Lo lamento, yo no quería…

—Sí querías, Weasley. Lo querías al igual que yo, pero tú fuiste más rápido y tu mente ganó a tu voluntad.

—Tú no me lanzaste ninguna Imperdonable…

—Pero lo pensé— confesó Draco—. Quería darte un escarmiento por lo que le has hecho a Hermione, pero mi consciencia me lo impidió, me jugaba demasiado.

Ron asintió comprensivo y de repente se dio cuenta que faltaba una persona.

—¿Dónde está Lavender, chicos?

—Se ha ido a pasear por los límites del bosque— contestó Ginny que se había reunido al grupo.

—Voy a ir a buscarla, debe de estar preocupada— Ron se encaminó hacia el bosque, pero se paró de pronto— ¡Eh, Malfoy!— el Slytherin lo miró interrogante—. Tienes que reconocer que tengo mejor puntería que tú— dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Lárgate, Comadreja! A no ser que quieras comprobar la mía.


	5. Chapter 5

5. RECLUTANDO

Una hora antes del amanecer, los quince licántropos volvieron a aparecer delante del viejo granero de la granja de los Wicksped. Cada uno de ellos llegó cargado con dos cuerpos sobre sus hombros. Fenrir Greyback llegó ante el grupo cargado con dos humanos e hizo un gesto con su lobuna cabeza hacia sus hombres y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Entraron en el granero y depositó a sus víctimas en el suelo, mientras los demás lo imitaban. Los cuatro grupos habían hecho un buen trabajo. El ejército para derrocar a los magos ya estaba en marcha. Con las luces del alba sus cuerpos volvieron a su forma original y pudieron dedicar todo el día a acomodar a los neófitos en las literas que habían construido. No salieron del ruinoso edificio en todo el día, los tres hermanos Wicksped y Greyback se dedicaron a curar las heridas de los prisioneros y a medida que iban despertando se les iba informando de su posible nueva condición, explicándoles las normas a seguir y las consecuencias si eran desobedecidas.

Todas las noches, Greyback y Qhuinn salían en busca de nuevas víctimas para ser transformadas. Una tarde llegó un hombre de mediana edad a la granja. Morgana fue la que vio llegar al extraño, mientras ella estaba tendiendo la ropa.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha encontrado este lugar?— exigió saber la morena mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

—Es un licántropo— dijo Greyback desde el porche de la casa—. De lo contrario no habría podido encontrar nuestra ubicación— el licántropo caminó hacia el hombre y le tendió la mano cuando se colocó en frente de él—. Fenrir Greyback, licántropo ¿Usted es?

—David Croft, también licántropo— dijo el extraño estrechando la mano de Greyback con fuerza.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Croft?

—Me han llegado rumores de que usted está maquinando una Revolución, que quiere acabar con el Ministerio de Magia para hacerse con el poder.

Greyback lo miró de arriba abajo con desconfianza. A simple vista, Croft no era mucha cosa, pero si te fijabas bien descubrías que bajo su apariencia mediocre, ese hombre era fuerte, de anchos hombros y con musculatura bien definida, disimulada por una ropa holgada y apolillada. Greyback lo miró a los ojos, su mirada era viva y alerta como la de un lobo, en su rostro se veía una cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla derecha, seguramente producida en una pelea entre sus congéneres.

—¿Ha venido para unirse a nosotros?— quiso saber Greyback.

—Me interesaría conocer sus planes, creo que puedo serles de utilidad, señor Greyback.

—¿Es usted licántropo de nacimiento, señor Croft?

La mirada del hombre lobo se ensombreció al pensar en cuando fue atacado por un licántropo y transformado en lo que ahora era.

—No. Solo hace unos tres años que tengo la licantropía en mi organismo, pero ahora ya lo llevo mejor, lo he superado.

—Bien— dijo Greyback con satisfacción— ¿Y dónde trabaja, señor Croft?

—En el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas— dijo David con tranquilidad, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hacía solo unos meses que Davis Croft formaba parte de la famosa Orden del Fénix. Se acordaba de ello como si fuera ayer. Era un día de finales de Junio, David estaba en las afueras de un pueblo muggle esperando a que sacaran la basura de un supermercado apara poder sobrevivir cuando le llegó un olor peculiar, el olor de uno de su especie. Se puso de inmediato alerta, ya que no era la primera vez que tenía un enfrentamiento con sus congéneres, y vio a un hombre de su misma edad con el cabello entrecano y aspecto enfermizo que caminaba hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba del mismo hombre que lo había aconsejado en su estancia en el hospital San Mungo y que le había recomendado unos cuantos lugares donde le sería fácil encontrar un sitio donde hospedarse, ya que su familia lo había rechazado considerándolo un peligro para su esposa e hijos.

Se había presentado como Remus Lupin y le había contado su historia y que como él, se podía llevar una vida normal. Tenía que reconocer que al principio no le había hecho caso, se sentía frustrado y traicionado por su familia. Pero al cabo de unos meses empezó a seguir los consejos de ese tal Lupin y pudo sobrevivir hasta ese día en el que él lo fue a buscar con una propuesta. Lo llevó a tomar un café a una cafetería muggle y allí le habló de la Orden del Fénix y de una misión que era perfecta para él si aceptaba entrar en la organización.

David no vaciló ni un momento en aceptar y Remus y él fueron a hablar con el Ministro de Magia al día siguiente. El señor ministro le explicó las intenciones que tenía Fenrir Greyback con respecto al Ministerio y que quería que él se infiltrara entre los partidarios del Mortífago y que mantuviera al corriente de todos los movimientos que se hacían. David le había preguntado al ministro qué ganaba él a cambio de sus servicios, que no iba a arriesgar su vida a cambio de nada y el señor ministro le garantizó un puesto de trabajo dentro del Ministerio para cuando concluyese su misión.

David no podía creer que después de haberlo perdido todo y de haber luchado por llevar una vida normal, el destino le brindase semejante oportunidad que aceptó con los ojos cerrados. Y ahora se encontraba delante del licántropo que tenía que espiar para el ministerio.

—Excelente ¿Por qué no pasas al interior de la casa y hablamos de mis planes?

David entró en la cocina de la granja y se encontró con tres jóvenes que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Chicos, os presento a David Croft. Croft, ellos son Qhuinn, Blaylock y John Wicksped. Son los propietarios de la granja y mis aliados— David saludó a los tres hermanos y los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la desgastada mesa de la cocina. Greyback centró su atención en el extraño que estaba sentado ante él—. ¿Quién te habló de mis planes?

—En el callejón Knockturn se escuchan muchas historias…

—¿Y qué hacía un empleado del ministerio en esa zona?— le preguntó Greyback con desconfianza.

—Vamos hombre, soy licántropo, además, trabajo en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, para ser más concretos en el Departamento de Licántropos. Mi trabajo consiste en seguir y registrar cualquier licántropo que no lo esté y el callejón Knockturn, como bien tu sabes, es el lugar ideal para los de nuestra condición.

—Nunca le he visto en el Ministerio, señor Croft— anunció Qhuinn.

—Lo sé. Hace pocos meses que estoy en el departamento, es poco probable que hayamos coincidido— David miró a Greyback y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el joven moreno de ojos dispares—. He leído el expediente de su familia, señor Wicksped, y no es justo lo que están haciendo con su familia. Quiero ayudarles a salir de esta— Croft dijo la última frase mirando dentro de las profundidades azul y verde de los ojos de Qhuinn, queriéndole transmitir que él los podía ayudar a liberarse de toda culpa.

Antes de partir hacia el encuentro de los licántropos, David había estado investigando la posible ubicación del cuartel general de Greyback. Las investigaciones y pesquisas dentro de los barrios marginales de la Comunidad Mágica le llevaron hasta la frontera de Escocia, hasta las propiedades de los Parkinson, una familia acaudalada de sangre limpia que tenía sus propiedades colindantes con los terrenos de Hogwarts. No le había extrañado el paradero del licántropo porque todos los intentos de seguir la pista al escurridizo mago siempre los había llevado hasta las cercanías del colegio. Eso le llevó hasta una familia que vivía en las propiedades donde todos los varones nacían con la licantropía. Los Wicksped eran una familia de larga tradición que siempre habían servido a los Parkinson durante generaciones ininterrumpidamente.

Kingsley lo había convencido para que se involucrara con los hermanos Wicksped. El señor ministro le había informado que los cuatro hermanos; una mujer y tres varones, hacía poco que habían quedado huérfanos y que estaba seguro que se habían dejado convencer por las artimañas del licántropo y él, de la misma forma, tenía que hacerlos cambiar de bando para salir indemnes del asunto.

—Los del ministerio siempre son un incordio— dijo de repente Blaylock—. Ellos tuvieron que estropear la boda de mi hermano viniendo aquí , en medio del banquete, para que mi hermano firmara unos documentos de registro que no había firmado al ir al ministerio para registrar su enlace— explicó el muchacho muy enfadado mirando a Qhuinn—. Lo malo fue que Qhuinn no me dejó despedazarlos como se merecían.

—Eso cambiará cuando destruyamos el Ministerio de Magia, Blay— le dijo Greyback con un brillo letal en su mirada.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo, señor Greyback?— preguntó Croft.

—Voy a crear un ejército de licántropos. Lo primero que haré será matar a Harry Potter y a todos los que ayudaron a derrocar a Lord Voldemort— dijo el licántropo con odio—. Ellos fueron los que destruyeron mis esperanzas. Mataron a mi Señor, impidieron que él me diese la libertad para matar a todo mago o bruja que se me pusiera delante para conseguir mis fines.

—¿Qué fines?— quiso saber David Croft.

—Dominar a los demás seres mágicos.

—¿Y cree que Lord Voldemort le hubiera dejado llevar a cabo sus fines? Yo creo que no, Greyback. Voldemort ambicionaba el poder, él quería demostrar que era superior a cualquier mago y o hubiera conseguido si Harry Potter no se hubiera cruzado por su camino.

—Él será el primero en morir, puede tenerlo por seguro. Hogwarts será arrasado y con él Harry Potter. Voy a someter a la Comunidad Mágica, voy a convertirme en el amo de este país. Los magos y los muggles bajo mi yugo, van a morir y van a servirnos de alimento para nosotros los licántropos.

—Va a ser algo difícil de conseguir— dijo Croft con cautela.

—No lo será cuando tengamos al ejército preparado para atacar— explicó el mayor de los hermanos—. Ya somos cincuenta, esperando que todos sobrevivan a la transformación o hayan recibido suficiente ponzoña para transformarse, y de aquí al próximo plenilunio esperamos llegar al centenar.

—¿Qué?— exclamó David asustado por tal revelación— ¿Cómo vais a llegar al centenar si no habrá luna llena hasta dentro de un ciclo lunar?

Greyback sonrió ante el desconcierto de Croft. Cuando el licántropo iba a responderle, uno de sus lugartenientes entró en la casa algo alterado.

—¡Señor! Algunos de los prisioneros no se encuentran bien. Necesitamos su ayuda, señor.

Greyback se levantó de un salto y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la casa. Al llegar hasta ella se quedó un momento quieto y miró a Qhuinn con severidad.

—Cuéntale todo lo que necesita saber. Yo volveré cuando todo esté bajo control.

El licántropo salió de la casa precipitadamente acompañado del hombre lobo que lo había ido a buscar. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Blaylock se levantó de su silla y se puso a caminar por la estancia farfullando por lo bajo.

—Maldito sea, siempre tenemos que hacer lo que él nos manda. Estoy más que harto de todo esto.

—¡Blay!— exclamó la chica, que se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo en el que Greyback había estado con ellos—. Tranquilízate, por favor.

—¿Conocéis a Fenrir Greyback desde hace mucho?— quiso saber Croft.

—Solo desde hace varios meses— dijo John—. Apareció por aquí muy mal herido el día después de la caída del Mago Tenebroso al que él admiraba.

—Después de la batalla…— murmuró Croft pensativo—. ¿Qué sabéis de él?

—No mucho, la verdad— dijo Blaylock—. A mí me gustaría saber más sobre el tipo que está con mi hermana.

—¡Blay!— exclamó la aludida escandalizada.

—¿Estáis de acuerdo con lo que él quiere hacer a la Comunidad Mágica?

En ese punto no hubo respuestas inmediatas. Los hermanos callaron, mientras se lanzaban miradas unos a los otros bastante significativas. Cada uno tenía su opinión.

—Creo que todo esto es una locura— dijo al fin el pequeño de los hermanos.

—¡John!— le gritó Qhuinn en señal de advertencia.

—¡No, Qhuinn! No voy a callar más. He visto lo que tenemos que hacer a gente inocente, gente que no tiene elección y no me gusta. Además, hay algo en Greyback que no me gusta y no me da confianza.

—John, sabes que todo esto es necesario para ser libres— le dijo Qhuinn.

—¿Sabes qué edad tiene el que trajo ayer por la noche?— John esperó a obtener respuesta y como no dijeron nada prosiguió— Tiene diecisiete años ¡Diecisiete, Qhuinn! ¿En qué nos estamos convirtiendo? Te lo digo en este momento, hermano. No voy a volver a salir a atacar a nadie. Nunca.

—Sabes lo que hacemos nosotros, John. No convertimos a los que cogemos. Esa fue la condición que nos impusimos entre nosotros a espaldas de Greyback, después de ver el desastre que causamos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Sabes que por eso, Greyback nos puede matar si se da cuenta, ¿verdad?— inquirió Blaylock mirando a su hermano pequeño.

—Pero valdrá la pena— intervino Morgana—. No quiero que os convirtáis en monstruos.

—Greyback es un monstruo— dijo de pronto Croft cuando vio cómo estaban los ánimos entre los hermanos, pensando que ése era el momento de influenciarlos—. Y yo os voy a contar las cosas terribles que ha hecho.

—Sabemos algunas de ellas, señor Croft— le cortó Morgana.

—Pero todo no, ¿verdad?— David miró a los cuatro hermanos y prosiguió—. Fenrir Greyback es el licántropo más salvaje que existe hasta día de hoy.

—No creo que Fenrir sea así— saltó la morena.

—¿No lo cree? Greyback considera que su misión en su vida es morder y convertir a tanta gente como le sea posible. Como ya habéis comprobado, él quiere crear suficientes hombres lobo para derrotar a la Comunidad Mágica. Voldemort le prometió presas a cambio de sus servicios. Y lo hizo. El Señor Tenebroso lo nombró líder de los Carroñeros, los encargados de perseguir a los hijos de muggle fugitivos, entre ellos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, adolescentes que no podían asistir al colegio por su sangre muggle. Muchos de ellos no sobrevivieron… ¿Sabéis qué es lo que más le gusta a Greyback?

—Los niños— dijo Qhuinn en un susurro.

—Sí, Greyback es especialista en matar niños, le encanta el sabor de su carne tierna y beber su sangre…

—Él me ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo jamás…— lo interrumpió Morgana.

—Seguro, hermanita— esta vez fue John la que la interrumpió—. Ya he dicho antes que entre los neófitos hay un chaval de diecisiete años. ¿Y qué será lo próximo que traiga? ¿Un niño de nueve?

—Tal vez— sentenció Croft —. Él dice que hay que morderlos cuando son pequeños y criarlos y educarlos lejos de sus progenitores para enseñarles a odiar a los magos normales.

—Eso es cruel— murmuró Morgana con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Voldemort le prometió que todos los hijos menores de los magos que capturasen serían para él, pero nunca llegó a permitírselo porque Potter mató a su Señor. Ahora él ha tomado las riendas de su vida y quiere llevar a cabo todo lo que no le dieron.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Greyback si lo acabas de conocer?— preguntó Qhuinn ya desconfiando del todo de ese hombre.

A medida que David Croft iba hablando de Greyback, en la mente de Qhuinn se iban encendiendo las alarmas. ¿Quién era ése hombre? David se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la ventana para mirar hacia el exterior, hacia el viejo granero dónde estaba Greyback. Disimuladamente sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador hacia la estancia para que no se escuchara nada de lo que se decía desde el exterior.

—Ahora quiero que Qhuinn me conteste a la pregunta que he hace un momento he formulado— David clavó su mirada en la bicolor del chico—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hace, hijo?

El hombre lo miró intensamente y luego miró a su hermana, él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando al igual que ese tal David Croft.

—Creí… Creí que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero…— volvió a mirar a su hermana y ésta le sonrió para darle ánimos—… pero me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado. Tengo que reconocer que cuando me explicó todo lo que quería hacer pensé que mis ruegos habían sido escuchados. Me daba la posibilidad de cambiar nuestra vida. Pero las cosas se complicaron hace un par de semanas, cuando Greyback trajo a la niña…

—¿La hermana de Charles Dickinns, el abogado de los Malfoy?— preguntó Croft esperanzado.

—Sí— contestó Morgana—. Yo cuido de ella. Chloe es una niña maravillosa, pero entre ella y Fenrir las cosas se han tensado y yo hago todo lo posible para que no coincidan.

—Me asusté cuando Blaylock me dijo lo que había hecho Greyback. Entendía que quisiera hundir a los Malfoy, pero de ahí a secuestrar niños…— Qhuinn se quedó callado unos momentos—. Quiero pensar que la niña va a regresar con su familia, que todo quedará en eso, en un secuestro sin consecuencias para conseguir que los Malfoy paguen…

—Y así será. Los juicios han empezado esta mañana y todo saldrá según lo previsto.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello?— quiso saber Morgana.

—Lo sé, tengo mis fuentes de información.

—Solo espero que tenga razón, señor Croft. No me perdonaría que le pasara algo a la niña. Nosotros no somos así…

—Pero aún así os estáis asociando con un asesino, un ser despiadado dispuesto a todo para llegar al poder. Incluso matar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts— David vio las caras lúgubres de los hermanos y siguió—. ¿Qué pensáis hacer si el plan de Greyback fracasa? Acabaréis en Azkaban por el resto de vuestras vidas y tú, Qhuinn, no podrás disfrutar de tu familia. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres ver cómo tu esposa se consume por la pena y el dolor de verte preso? Nunca sabrás lo que es ser padre, disfrutar de los hijos y verlos crecer. No lo sabrás porque no podrás tenerlos…

—¡¿Y qué quiere que haga?— explotó al fin el mayor de los hermanos— ¿Quiere que traicione a Greyback? ¡Me matará! ¡Nos matará a todos!

—No lo hará si él nunca lo sabe, Qhuinn— le dijo David con calma.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? ¿Es acaso una prueba de lealtad a la que me está sometiendo Greyback? ¿Quién es usted?— exigió saber Qhuinn levantándose de la mesa, caminando hacia Croft amenazadoramente.

David lo miró con serenidad a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa franca y sincera.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiar de bando, luchar para el bien?— David miró a todos los hermanos Wicksped—. ¿Estaríais todos dispuestos a hacerlo?

—¿Qué?— exclamó Qhuinn dando un paso hacia atrás impactado.

—¿Está usted loco?— gritó Blaylock poniéndose también en pie— ¡Va a matarnos!

—Pero si él no se entera nosotros nos podemos beneficiar. Podemos salir indemnes de todo. De Azkaban, de secuestrar, de hacer daño a la gente. ¡Todo! ¿Es qué no lo ves, Qhuinn? Él nos va a ayudar— dijo Morgana señalando a David Croft—. ¿Por qué eso es lo que ha venido a hacer, verdad? Ayudarnos.

Cuando David fue a contestar, vio a Greyback que salía del granero y caminaba hacia la casa. Con un ademán les indicó que el licántropo volvía y antes de que este entrara les dijo:

—Confiad en mí cuando os digo que todo irá bien— Croft fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y retirar el hechizo silenciador que había lanzado—. Hablaremos en otro momento, cuando Greyback se vaya y nos deje solos. Ahora actuad con normalidad— al abrir la puerta, Croft compuso una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Todo bien por ahí, Greyback? Parecía algo grave.

—Algunos de los hombres tienen fiebre alta, pero les he administrado un poco de poción para combatirla. Solo hay que esperar para ver cómo reaccionan.

—Voy a preparar la cena— anunció Morgana mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Pasó por detrás del licántropo y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, pero de inmediato arrugó la nariz y le dijo—: Fenrir, apestas. Será mejor que tomes un baño— cuando vio que el hombre lobo iba a protestar alzó un dedo amenazador y le espetó—: ¡Ni se te ocurra protestar! Si no tomas un baño no te vas a acercar a mí y te lo digo de verdad, Greyback.

—Mujeres…— refunfuñó el licántropo mientras desaparecía hacia el pasillo y se encerraba en el baño.

—¡Blay, John! ¿Podríais traerme algo de leña del cobertizo? La necesito para terminar la cena.

Como un torbellino los dos hermanos se precipitaron hacia la puerta, empujándose y lanzándose zancadillas como dos niños pequeños.

En cuanto el licántropo hubo desaparecido al interior del cuarto de baño, Qhuinn se sentó de nuevo al lado de Croft y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Ahora me responderá a la pregunta que le hice antes?— David asintió con seriedad—. Bien, ¿quién es usted?

—Al deciros quién soy no os he mentido, trabajo en el ministerio, pero con una diferencia: Soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sabéis de qué os hablo?

—Claro. Es el grupo que fundó Albus Dumbledore para derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Sí. Y ahora están luchando para pararle los pies a Greyback. A mi me ha tocado la parte más difícil, la de infiltrarme en las filas enemigas y mantener informada a la Orden de todos sus movimientos.

—Pero…— empezó a decir Qhuinn, pero Croft lo interrumpió.

—El ministerio sabe, más o menos, la ubicación de este lugar y me ha pedido, el mismísimo ministro Shacklebolt, que os ayudara si queríais salir de este lío.

Hubo un largo silencio. Qhuinn estaba confundido y a la vez aliviado de poder tener a alguien en quien confía. Hacía tiempo que había pensado que había sido un error ayudara Greyback, pero no se había atrevido a plantarle cara por miedo a que hiciera daño a su familia. A sus hermanos no les podía pedir que lo dejaran solo porque no lo harían, a Morgana tampoco podía mandarla lejos, ella no habría accedido a hacerlo, pero a Layla, su esposa, sí le había prohibido acercarse a la granja a no ser que él se lo pidiera. Cuanto menos supiera ella mucho mejor. Sus hermanos habían llegado a la misma conclusión mucho antes que él y así se lo habían advertido, pero él les había dicho que esa era la única manera de ser libres y ellos respetaron su decisión o sin antes protestar abiertamente.

Ahora le daban la oportunidad de enmendar su error y la aprovecharía al máximo. No dejaría que Fenrir Greyback se saliera con la suya. Iba a ayudar a la Orden y a Harry Potter a derrotar a su último enemigo.

El agua del baño dejó de escucharse y al cabo de unos minutos, el líder de los licántropos entró de nuevo en la cocina. Greyback se sentó en una de las sillas y le indicó a Croft que lo acompañara a conversar.

—Y bien, ¿Qué le han parecido mis planes, señor Croft?

—De lo más interesantes. Estoy impaciente por unirme a su causa. Creo que llegará muy lejos, señor Greyback, muy lejos.

En un rato la cena ya estuvo lista y todos cenaron en tranquilidad. Al terminar, Morgana llevó una bandeja con la cena para Chloe hacia las habitaciones. Mientras, Croft conversaba con los licántropos sobre los pasos que seguirían. Los entrenamientos, las batidas nocturnas y todo lo necesario para llevar a buen término su plan.

Croft no pudo hablar con los hermanos, uno a uno, hasta pasados unos días en los que empezaron a salir los primeros titulares sobre los juicios de los Malfoy. A mediodía, Layla, la esposa de Qhuinn, trajo _El Profeta_ como cada semana hacía. Ese día la portada estaba ocupada por una fotografía de los Malfoy que eran levados hacia una puerta de una sala, atados de manos por unos aurores.

_**LOS MALFOY SON CONDENADOS A AZKABAN**_

"_A día de hoy, los juicios contra los Mortífagos capturados durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, ya han terminado. Los últimos en ser juzgados han sido Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy. La vista ha durado todo el día de hoy y se han escuchado los testimonios de personajes importantes de la comunidad mágica como Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley._

_El abogado mágico de los Malfoy no ha podido hacer mucha cosa por sus clientes, ya que al final han sido condenados a cadena perpetua por el Tribunal del Wizengamot. Padre e hijo han sido llevados a la prisión de Magos de Azkaban y allí van a pasar el resto de sus días sin posibilidad de salir._

_Declaraciones del abogado a la salida del juicio, nos ha asegurado que va a recurrir a la sentencia, ya que asegura que sus clientes se han mostrado arrepentidos de todo lo que han hecho. Pero nosotros nos preguntamos si ese arrepentimiento es real o solo es una artimaña de los Malfoy para volver a salir impunes de todas las acusaciones. Espero poder mantenerles informados sobre los acontecimientos referidos al recurso del abogado, pero según las declaraciones del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ellos van a desestimar cualquier recurso presentado por los Malfoy._

—¡Ja!— exclamó el hombre lobo levantándose de un salto de la silla—. Sabía yo que ese idiota de Dickinns no lograría salvar a esa escoria de Azkaban.

—Así que vas a soltar a la niña, ¿no es así Fenrir?— le dijo Morgana mientras le servía la comida.

—Hay que esperar un poco. Quiero asegurarme que todo sale según lo previsto— Greyback vio la desconfianza reflejada en el pálido rostro de la muchacha y se explicó—. Quiero que me den garantías de que los Malfoy se van a pudrir en prisión.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo, Greyback— le sugirió David.

—No hará falta, señor Croft. Quiero encargarme personalmente del asunto. Voy a pedirle a Dickinns una prueba de que la prensa ha dicho la verdad y no es una de sus artimañas para liberar a la mocosa.

Croft no pudo hablar con los hermanos hasta que lo incorporaron a las rondas nocturnas para vigilar el perímetro de la granja, ya que habían visto a los aurores apostados en los lugares estratégicos de paso de las personas que quisieran llegar al lugar. Con el primero que habló fue con Blaylock. El joven se mostró cauto e incrédulo al escuchar la noticia, pero al cabo de un rato él mostró toda su confianza y hasta se alegró de que él fuera un espía y le juró que él estaba dispuesto a todo para salir del atolladero en el que se habían metido.

Cuando David habló con John, al cabo de un par de días, las cosas fueron diferentes. El chico, en cuanto recibió la noticia se emocionó y David tuvo que consolarlo un buen rato para que se tranquilizara y poder hablar con él. John le contó que desde el principio se había mostrado reacio a participar en ese plan, pero que se había visto obligado a atacar y secuestrar a magos para no defraudar a sus hermanos y demostrarles que no era más que un cobarde.

David informaba regularmente a la Orden mediante un partonus o una lechuza. Una mañana, varios días después del primer artículo en el periódico mágico sobre los Malfoy, se publicó otro que también llamó la atención de Greyback.

_**EL WINZENGAMOT RECHAZA EL RECURSO **_

_**INTERPUESTO POR LOS MALFOY**_

_El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt y el tribunal del Winzengamot han rechazado el recurso que el abogado de los Malfoy, Charles Dickinns, había presentado el día de ayer, para sacar a sus clientes de Azkaban._

"_Ni los Malfoy ni yo mismo vamos a desistir de presentar recursos hasta que se nos haga justicia, ellos son unas personas arrepentidas de lo que hicieron y se merecen una segunda oportunidad", declaró el abogado a la salida del Ministerio._

_El Ministro de Magia se mostró rotundo cuando nos hizo las siguientes declaraciones: "Tanto el Tribunal como yo, no estamos dispuestos a dar segundas oportunidades a asesinos de personas inocentes como son los Malfoy. La Comunidad Mágica puede estar tranquila porque los Mortífagos no serán liberados por el momento"._

_Me cabe decir que el nuevo ministro es mucho más eficaz y de confianza que su predecesor, Pius Ticknesse. Ahora solo cabe esperar que cumpla su palabra, por el bien de todos. También tengo que destacar la incansable labor que está haciendo el abogado de los Malfoy, y yo me pregunto si no tendrá razón el señor Dickinns cuando asegura que Lucius Malfoy se ha arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Por eso lanzo esta pregunta para que se la respondan a ustedes mismos: "¿Tendría que darles una segunda oportunidad a los Malfoy para enmendar sus errores? Solo lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo. _

_Rita Skeeter les mantendrá informados en todo momento de lo que pase en torno al caso Malfoy._

—Ya es hora de ponerme en contacto con el abogaducho de poca monta. Estoy harto de tener que ver a la mocosa corretear por aquí, me molesta su sola presencia.— Greyback se levantó del sillón y cogió su capa—. Qhuinn, voy a estar ausente toda la tarde. Vigila a los hombres y esta noche no habrá batida, tal vez me ausente hasta mañana al mediodía

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo— le dijo Qhuinn seriamente.

En cuanto el licántropo se hubo marchado, los cuatro hermanos y Croft se encerraron en la granja y empezaron a trazar su plan para salir de los planes de Greyback.

—Bien, chicos. Ahora que Greyback se ha marchado hasta mañana, vamos a perfilar nuestras prioridades.— les dijo Croft mientras les indicaba a los hermanos que se sentaran a su alrededor.

David ocupó el sillón que había al lado de la chimenea. Qhuinn se colocó de espaldas al fuego mirando al que sería su salvador. Blaylock y John ocuparon dos sillas delante del licántropo y Morgana se sentó con Chloe en el pequeño sofá de gastada piel marrón.

—He recibido órdenes de la Orden que me dicen que vosotros teneis que ir abandonando la granja.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer si Greyback nos tiene vigilados?— preguntó Blaylock.

—Sé que no podéis marcharos así como así. Por eso he pensado que la mejor manera de que desaparezcáis es haciendo que os capturen en una de los ataques— al ver el desconcierto en las caras de los chicos, David se explicó mejor—. Ayer por la tarde, Greyback me confió que tenía planeado lanzar un ataque a Hogsmade durante una de las visitas que hacen los estudiantes de Hogwarts al pueblo. Y había pensado que sería buena idea que uno de vosotros se dejara atrapar en el ataque.

—¿Quién sugieres tu, David?— preguntó Blaylock.

—Había pensado que fuera John. De vosotros es el que menos le gusta esta situación y por lo que me has contado, Qhuinn. Él no ha atacado a nadie desde que todo esto ha empezado. ¿Me equivoco, John?— el joven meneó la cabeza para negar lo evidente—. Bien, entonces tenemos claro que el primero en desaparecer será John. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que Greyback nos diga cuando lo vamos a hacer. Yo voy a enviar una lechuza a la Orden para informarles de nuestros avances y tenerlos sobre aviso de lo que puede pasar.

—Ahora solo habrá que esperar— dijo Morgana mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su hermano—. Creo que será lo mejor para ti. De esta manera podrás ayudarnos desde el otro bando.

—Sí. Pero quiero que sea después de que Chloe sea liberada, no quiero dejarla sola aquí, solo contigo, Morgana, no quiero que ese monstruo la lastime.

—Descuida, John, puedes estar seguro que la niña va a ser liberada mucho antes de que tú nos dejes.

David se encerró en la habitación de Qhuinn para escribir la carta que enviaría al ministerio y los hermanos salieron para entrenar a los hombres que cada día eran más fuertes y letales.


	6. Chapter 6

6. PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH

Hermione despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer que se filtraron por las cortinas de su cama de dosel. Al comprobar su reloj de pulsera, se dio cuenta que era muy temprano. Cogió su uniforme de encima de una silla y salió de su habitación para meterse en el cuarto de baño para ducharse y arreglarse para un nuevo día de colegio. Aun no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado una semana. Hacía cinco días que habían empezado las clases y ya estaba tapada de deberes. Los profesores se mostraban duros con ellos y no les daban ni un respiro.

Snape les había puesto un trabajo sobre las tres maldiciones imperdonables. McGonagall les había puesto un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros sobre los hechizos mutadores y su relación con la animagia. Flitwick quería que empezaran a practicar los encantamientos básicos para fabricar un traslador, y la verdad, hasta para Hermione era difícil, aunque ella fuera la mejor de su curso. Sprout los tenía en el invernadero número 10, donde hacía un calor infernal, cuidando de unos retoños de una planta exótica traída desde la Amazonia. Una planta que servía para protegerse de las criaturas mágicas como las arpías ecuatoriales, las más sanguinarias de su especie y que solo habitaban las selvas tropicales de Suramérica.

La profesora Babbling, de Runas Antiguas, en cada clase les daba más deberes que la vez anterior y en Aritmancia era lo mismo. La única asignatura que se mantenía como siempre era Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns se comportaba como siempre, él daba su lección y al finalizar les pedía a sus alumnos que le hicieran un resumen de lo que había visto en clase para el próximo día, esto para Hermione era un gran alivio, ya que ella iba tomando apuntes durante toda la clase y luego ya se tenía que olvidar del resumen, ya que lo tenía hecho y así tenía un poco de tiempo para ella. Por último, en Pociones las cosas no iban mejor que en las demás asignaturas. La profesora Dovchenko se explayaba con sus alumnos y les daba a hacer unas redacciones interminables sobre cada poción que veían. A veces echaba de menos a Snape para esa asignatura, ya que la profesora, algunas veces era demasiado exigente con ellos, pero también tenía que reconocer que la profesora Dovchenko no la humillaba constantemente como hacía Snape y la trataba con respeto. Cosa que Snape no hacía, aun habiendo sido ella la que le salvara la vida, algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

Cuando estuvo lista, cogió su mochila y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de trabajo que allí había. Sacó el libro de Runas Antiguas y el pergamino que tenía empezado con la traducción y se puso a trabaja, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía antes de bajar a desayunar.

Sobre las siete, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Nott se abría y la del baño se cerraba. Minutos después el baño se abrió de nuevo y Hermione vio cómo Theodore Nott salía de él envuelto en una toalla color esmeralda. La castaña se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad ¿Es que acaso no la había visto trabajando cuando ha entrado en el baño? Era evidente que no. Hermione tenía que reconocer que el Slytherin no estaba nada mal. Nunca se había fijado en Nott, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era un tipo muy atractivo. Su piel tenía un ligero tono dorado, pero seguía siendo clara. Su torso era musculoso y fibrado, como si practicara algún deporte. Su cabello castaño claro estaba húmedo y algunas gotas de agua le resbalaron sobre el pecho deslizándose hacia su abdomen. Hermione se sonrojó intensamente, pensando que ella no tendría que estar mirando de esa manera al Slytherin. La castaña cerró su libro con estrépito, haciendo notar su presencia, ya que el chico no se había percatado de que ella estaba en el salón. Nott dio un respingo ante el fuerte ruido y retrocedió algunos pasos, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la Gryffindor.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo allí?— exclamó Theodore retrocediendo un par de pasos más, hasta que chocó con la puerta del baño, rojo como un tomate.

—Buenos días, Nott— dijo la castaña apartando su mirada de él—. Me he levantado pronto y he pensado que podría adelantar trabajos.

Nott gruñó y se metió a toda prisa en su habitación y minutos después salió totalmente vestido y preparado para ir a clase. El Slytherin se fue a sentar en una de las butacas junto al fuego, pero enseguida fue hasta donde estaba Hermione y le tiró algo sobre los pergaminos. La castaña lo miró interrogante y luego recogió lo que le había lanzado, enrojeciendo a los pocos segundos. Se trataba de dos prendas. Una era la corbata del uniforme de Draco y la otra era un sujetador de encaje blanco. Al recordar el por qué estaban allí esas prendas. Hermione quiso morirse de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. La noche anterior, ella había dejado subir a la torre a Draco para que pasaran un rato juntos, pero la situación cambió en cuanto Nott hubo abandonado la sala hacia su habitación. Lo que había empezado como unos cuantos besos y caricias sin importancia, acabó con los dos haciéndolo ante la chimenea, sobre la mullida alfombra con los colores de Hogwarts.

—Creo que esto es tuyo, Granger— le espetó Nott con sequedad.

—Yo… verás, Theo… es que…— empezó a balbucear la castaña muy abochornada, pero Nott la cortó.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Granger. Solo os pido que ante todo sepáis ser discretos— dicho esto, Nott volvió al sillón que había ocupado y se sumergió en la lectura de su libro.

Cuanto faltaron veinte minutos para la hora del desayuno, la castaña recogió sus cosas y bajó hacia la entrada de la torre de los Premios Anuales para dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor a esperar a sus amigos. Pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando salió al pasillo. Allí estaba Draco, apoyado en la pared de manera despreocupada con su metálica mirada clavada en ella. La castaña se acercó a él con una tímida sonrisa y el rubio la atrajo hacia su pecho. No le dio tiempo a decirle nada, solo la besó, haciendo que las piernas de ella temblaran hasta casi ceder.

La besó lentamente, haciendo que sus lenguas se tocaran en sutiles caricias, haciendo que la sangre les hirviera por la necesidad de satisfacer su lujuria desatada. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña y siguió depositando sugerentes besos hasta donde la ropa del uniforme le permitió.

—Draco, por favor— susurró entrecortadamente la castaña—. Draco, nos pueden pillar.

El Slytherin al fin la miró a los ojos y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Creo que Sprout no se dará cuenta si no asistimos a su clase…

—Ni lo pienses, Draco Malfoy— le espetó Hermione empujándolo lejos de ella—. Hay que ir a clase. ¡Soy Premio Anual!

—Vamos, Hermione. Un rato para nosotros… ¡Au!— Draco lanzó un aullido de dolor cuando la castaña le dio un terrible pellizco retorcido en el abdomen— ¡Vale, tu ganas!— cedió él frotándose la barriga.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo y lo besaba con vehemencia, haciendo que el Slytherin la aplastara contra la pared. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz tranquila de Nott a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde está tu corbata, Malfoy?— el rubio miró a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretó más a la castaña contra su cuerpo, dándole a entender que sí sabía dónde estaba la prenda—. No creo que sea conveniente que hagáis ese tipo de cosas en la torre. McGonagall puede entrar cuando quiera allí y eso sería malo para todos, ¿me explico, verdad Malfoy?

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Nott. Sé lo que hago.

—Ya… En fin, voy a desayunar.

Nott se marchó, perdiéndose por la esquina del pasillo y los dejó allí abrazados.

—Sería bueno encontrar un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar solos— dijo pensativo el rubio mientras Hermione le colocaba la corbata—. Tal vez… ¿Crees que la Sala de los Menesteres seguirá funcionando?

—No lo creo, Draco. Se quemó con el Fuego Maldito, no sé.

—Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero ahora nos toca desayunar para ir a clase— Hermione cogió de la mano al Slytherin y lo arrastró pasillo abajo. El rubio tuvo que apresurarse a recoger su mochila que estaba en el suelo, cuando Hermione lo arrastró con ella hacia las escaleras.

Como hacían desde que habían empezado el colegio, fueron a buscar a Potter y sus amigos a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se lo había pedido, ella había dicho que quería que él se llevara bien con ellos y Draco estaba haciendo el esfuerzo solo por ella, para demostrarle que él quería cambiar, que quería dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida junto a ella tal y como le había prometido. Esperaron un par de minutos delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda hasta que salió en primer lugar Neville.

—¡Hola, Hermione!

—¡Hola, Neville! ¿Han bajado ya Harry y los demás?— quiso saber ella.

—Sí, ahora saldrán. Están esperando a Ginny. Creo que se le han quedado pegadas las sábanas. Ayer por la noche Harry subió muy tarde, ya sabes…

Hermione no tuvo que preguntar nada más ya que en ese momento, por el retrato, salieron sus amigos. Harry los saludó con un además de la cabeza, parecía molesto por algo. Después le siguieron Ron y los demás, que reían y hablaban animadamente. En cuanto el pelirrojo reparó en Malfoy, su cara le cambió y los saludó con sequedad. La castaña estaba segura que su amigo aun se sentía culpable por lo que pasó en la clase de Snape. Ella había querido hablar de nuevo con su mejor amigo, pero Draco le había quitado esa idea de la cabeza diciéndole que ellos ya habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido y que ahora era cosa de Ron asumir lo que había sucedido y seguir adelante.

En último término apareció la pelirroja Weasley, que en cuanto vio a la castaña se abrazó a ella, ocultando su rostro de los demás y le murmuró:

—Me quiero morir, Hermione— gimió la pequeña de los Weasley.

—Te comprendo, Ginny. Sé lo que se siente.

—Tu al menos solo tienes a Nott para que te mortifique, yo tengo que aguantar a todos los Gryffindor, y créeme, es mucho peor.

—Exageras— le dijo la castaña divertida.

—Te juro que si Dean o Seamus me vuelven a decir nada, les lanzo un mocomurciélago —dijo Ginny enfurruñada.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Tú también, Hermione? — al ver que la castaña sonreía con picardía le lanzó una mirada fulminante y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo—. Bien… Sí. Lo que pasa es que Harry y yo nos entretuvimos hablando en la Sala Común y se nos hizo muy tarde. Eso es todo. No lo que piensan los demás. No nos movimos de la torre, pero ya sabes cómo es la gente, haces algo fuera de lo común y ya la has cagado…

—Tranquila, mujer. Yo no soy como los demás. Y no es tan fácil convivir con Nott.

En ese momento el grupo se puso en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor. Neville encabezó la marcha con entusiasmo, seguido de Dean y Seamus que echaban pullas maliciosas a Harry que poco a poco fue perdiendo la paciencia hasta que le hizo un encantamiento zancadilla al rubio irlandés que se cayó en el último tramo de escalones, llevándose por delante a Dean y los dos dieron con sus huesos en el brillante suelo del vestíbulo entre risas de los demás estudiantes.

Hermione fue a decirle algo a Harry, pero éste la cortó en el acto:

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Hermione. Ya he tenido suficiente con las pullas de estos dos y de las malas caras de Ron. Así que…

El moreno cogió de la mano a la pelirroja y se encaminaron hacia el comedor saltando por encima de los dos Gryffindor que intentaban levantarse del suelo sin mucho éxito, ya que el hechizo de Harry los seguía tirando al suelo a cada instante.

En cuanto el grupo siguió a Harry hacia las mesas, Ron comentó:

—Chicos, muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no?

—No entiendo cómo no estás a punto de reventar con lo que engulles, Weasley— comentó Draco con sarcasmo.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Olvídame.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. Tenemos un tema pendiente, por si no te acordabas— le dijo el rubio burlonamente.

—Ya dejen de pelear, ¿quieren?— inquirió Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más incidentes y los chicos disfrutaron de la copiosa comida matutina. Neville se mostraba entusiasmado con las dos horas de Herbología que tenían a primera hora. Quería comprobar si sus retoños habían dado algún cambio significativo desde la última vez.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco observaba cómo Blaise conversaba acaloradamente en voz baja con Pansy. Los veía con las cabezas muy juntas y parecía que discutían sobre algo y agudizó su oído intentando averiguar qué pasaba entre ellos.

_ "—¿Qué quieres de mí, eh?— decía Blaise enfadado— ¡Claro, cómo ahora ya no puedes volver con Malfoy, vuelves a mí! ¡Pues yo, ahora mismo, no sé si quiero estar contigo!_

_ —En esos momentos no sabía lo que quería realmente, Blaise— le dijo la morena suplicante—. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que te quiero…_

_ —Si quieres que vuelva contigo, Parkinson, vas a tener que esforzarte y demostrarme que lo que dices es verdad."_

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que Pansy hacía con su mejor amigo. Blaise no se merecía que jugaran con él de esa manera. Ella no podía volver a hacerle daño, como se lo había hecho años atrás. Iba a tener que hablar con Pansy por el bien de todos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron estaban hablando sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch, mientras Hermione y Neville hablaban de la próxima clase de Herbología.

—Es extraño que McGonagall no nos haya comunicado aún la fecha de las pruebas, ¿no crees Harry?— preguntó Ron mientras se servía más huevos revueltos.

—No creo que tarde mucho. Hoy es el último día para comunicarlo. Si hay algún problema nos lo dirá hoy mismo.

—Yo pienso que tiene que ser muy difícil combinar los horarios del campo con las cuatro casas— intervino Ginny que estaba al lado de Harry.

—¡Potter!— llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Profesora McGonagall!— exclamó Harry dándose la vuelta— ¡Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted en estos momentos!— anunció Harry levantándose de su sitio.

—Aquí tiene el horario de los entrenamientos y el día de las pruebas, que serán en una semana— le dijo la directora—. Si quiere cambiar algo, no tiene más que decírmelo, señor Potter. Espero que la Copa de las Casas vuelva a mi despacho.

—Descuide, profesora— dijo Ron—. Los vamos a machacar a todos.

—Gracias, señor Weasley, pero no creo que sea necesario machacarlos, como dice usted. Con ganar todos los partidos es más que suficiente.

—Yo no quería decir…— balbuceó el pelirrojo que había palidecido—. Lo siento, profesora.

La directora lanzó una mirada severa hacia el menor de los Weasley y después sonrió cómplicemente hacia Harry antes de marcharse hacia la mesa de los profesores a desayunar.

—¡Vaya! Este año entrenaremos tres días por semana durante dos horas, justo después de las clases.

—¡Uf!— bufó la pelirroja— ¿De dónde vamos a sacarnos el tiempo para estudiar y hacer los deberes?

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Escuchad!—gritó Harry y todos los de su alrededor se acercaron a escuchar las noticias mientras él leía—: _"Como cada temporada, los equipos de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch, han solicitado permiso para poder asistir a los entrenamientos y partidos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el fin de encontrar entre los alumnos a nuevos talentos en este deporte para poderles dar la oportunidad de fichar por uno de los equipos de la liga. Por lo tanto, como directora de este centro, comunico a los capitanes de cada casa, que van a ser observados y evaluados. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, bla, bla, Minerva McGonagall." _

El silencio se hizo entre todos los que se habían reunido en torno a Harry y sus amigos. Todos se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decirse hasta que Hermione dijo:

—¡La Liga de Quidditch! Esto va a hacer que este año sea mucho más competitivo que los años anteriores, ¿no?

—¡Excelente!— exclamó Dean Thomas mientras echaba a correr hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw a contárselo a Luna.

—No me lo puedo creer…— dijo Ron que cada vez estaba más blanco.

—¿No dice qué equipos van a venir, Harry?— quiso saber Seamus—. Me encantaría que vinieran los Kestrals. ¡Sería genial!

—Yo…— empezó a decir Ron—. Yo no creo que me presente a las pruebas de Guardián, Harry.

—¿Estás de broma, Ron?

—No digas eso, Ro-Ro. Eren muy bueno jugando a Quidditch y ahora vas a tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

—¿No lo entiendes, Lavender?— intervino Hermione—. Sé por propia experiencia que Ron no actúa bien bajo presión. Se va a bloquear y va a ser un desastre.

—¿Podrías hacer Felix Felicis para mí?— preguntó Ron desesperado.

—¡No, Ron! Es ilegal. Tienes que confiar en ti mismo y demostrar que tú sí que vales para el puesto de guardián. A no ser que quieras que McLaggen te lo quite.

—¡Y una mierda me va a quitar el puesto este idiota!

—¡Vale! Entonces, durante toda la semana vamos a entrenar todas las tardes, ¿me has oído, Ron? Vamos a hacer que brilles en los postes.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al pelirrojo, sabedosa que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad. En Herbología, los chicos descubrieron que sus retoños habían crecido treinta centímetros y que habían desarrollado una especie de capullos de flores con afilados colmillos. Tenían que alimentarlos con carne cruda, pero el inconveniente que tenían esas plantas era que podían confundir las manos o los brazos con su alimento. Todos los alumnos acabaron con fuertes mordeduras en brazos y manos a excepción de Neville Longbottom, que fue el único que no sufrió daños.

En el descanso, Hermione felicitó a Neville por su brillante éxito y le preguntó por el secreto para conseguirlo.

–¿El secreto? Bueno, es fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no temerle— al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos se explicó—. Veréis, estas plantas son protectoras. Ellas no van a atacaros si sienten que confiáis en ellas, y muerden porque se ofenden si no es así. —¿Cómo no nos lo has dicho antes, Neville?— preguntó Ron que llevaba las manos vendadas.

—No me lo preguntasteis, chicos.

En ese momento, Lavender llegó acompañada de Parvati y se acercó a Ron.

—He descubierto algo que te puede servir sobre lo que me pediste— susurró la rubia al oído de Ron.

El pelirrojo se alejó del grupo de amigos con la chica cogida de la mano y se refugiaron bajo la sombra del gran roble que había en el patio.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

—Resulta que hay un chico en Gryffindor al que le gustan los hombres, y que casualmente, está coladito por Cormac.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Ron impaciente.

—Ritchie Coote.

—¿Nuestro golpeador?

—Sí. Me he enterado que es uno de los mejores amigos de McLaggen y hace años que lo ama en secreto— la rubia se cruzó de brazos ante su novio y lo miró intensamente— ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto, Ronald? ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada, simple curiosidad. Solo eso, Lavender.

—Por tu bien espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, Ronald Weasley. Porque de lo contrario vas a saber lo que es bueno.

La rubia Gryffindor clavó su aguda mirada celeste en la del pelirrojo haciendo que éste tragara con dificultad, pero Ron desvió la mirada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y le contara todos sus planes. En esos momentos no le convenía que nadie se enterase de sus planes con Malfoy. Ron volvió junto a sus amigos, seguido muy de cerca de su novia, con la idea de contárselo a Draco, pero se dio cuenta que el Slytherin no estaba con ellos.

—¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Dónde está el hurón?

La castaña lo fulminó con una mirada asesina y le dijo en tono cortante:

—Deja de llamarlo de ese modo, Ron.

—Es la costumbre, Hermione.

—Me ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que nos encontraríamos en la próxima clase. ¿Por qué lo querías ver?

—No, por nada. Solo era para chincharlo un poco.

El pelirrojo maldijo para sus adentros y pensó que lo que tenía que contarle tendría que esperar hasta la cena.

Mientras tanto, varios pisos por encima de las cabezas de ellos. Draco Malfoy se encaminaba hacia un desierto pasillo del séptimo piso en busca de la Sala de los Menesteres. El Slytherin sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba la mencionada sala, él había pasado muchas horas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, repletas de objetos abandonados por estudiantes desesperados por deshacerse de ellos, y sabía cómo convocarla. Llegó hasta la lisa pared dónde se ocultaba la entrada y pasó ante ella tres veces con los ojos cerrados, pensando todo el tiempo en un lugar concreto. Un leve ruido de piedra contra piedra se escuchó de repente y al abrir los ojos, Draco descubrió que se había materializado una maciza y ennegrecida puerta de roble ante él.

Lentamente, el rubio se acercó hacia ella, pero antes de tocar la manija, para abrirla se dio cuenta que la puerta en sí emanaba un gran calor y que por debajo de la puerta se filtraba un espeso humo negro. A Draco no le hizo falta abrirla para saber que detrás de ella aun rugían las terribles llamas del Fuego Maldito que conjuró Crabbe. El Slytherin estuvo tentado de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pero en el último momento se echó para atrás y se alejó de la pared haciendo que la puerta volviera a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

—Evidentemente no funciona— dijo el rubio en voz baja.

Con pocas ganas de volver al patio donde estaban Hermione y los demás, el Slytherin echó a caminar por los solitarios pasillos del castillo. Bajó varios pisos y de repente se encontró ante la entrada de la torre de los Premios Anuales. Draco no entró, sino que siguió por el pasillo sin fijarse por dónde iba. Al girar en la esquina se encontró con una escalera que bajaba hacia un piso inferior. El rubio no recordaba haberla visto antes y sintió curiosidad. Bajó las escaleras y al llegar al final se encontró en una especie de galería cubierta. Era una parte del castillo nueva.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy?— se dijo Draco asombrado por lo que veía.

Draco se paró a pensar unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión que estaba en una parte del castillo que debía de estar prohibida para los alumnos o algo parecido. El rubio no estuvo seguro de seguir adelante, debía ser hora de empezar la siguiente clase y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo. Al final decidió echar un vistazo rápido y volver enseguida. Ya tendría tiempo de visitarlo con más calma.

El Slytherin dio un paso hacia la galería y se dio cuenta que solo había una única puerta al final de ella. Miró a su alrededor y tuvo que reconocer que era un lugar hermoso. Se trataba de una galería de ventanas emplomadas con arcos de medio punto de unos dos metros de altura. Por lo que pudo calcular a simple vista, el pasillo debía medir unos cuarenta metros de largo, donde la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales se proyectaba sobre unas paredes estucadas y pintadas con cenefas y motivos medievales en oro sobre blanco. Llegó hasta la única puerta del lugar y entró con cautela quedando parado en el umbral. Se trataba de una espaciosa habitación semicircular rodeada, en su mayor parte, por las mismas ventanas de la galería. Había una gruesa alfombra en blanco y oro con cojines de seda esparcidos por el suelo. En el fondo, las paredes eran blancas, sin ningún cuadro o tapiz, y en el centro de la pared, había una enorme cama de postes de haya blanca, con dosel de brocado blanco bordado en hilo de oro.

Draco sonrió ampliamente ya que había encontrado un sitio para él y su leona, donde nadie los molestaría. El rubio salió de la estancia y volvió por dónde había venido. Al salir de nuevo al pasillo, se llevó una sorpresa, ya que había salido en la planta baja, cerca del aula de Aritmancia. Esto había sido un gran descubrimiento. ¿Sería posible que hubiera encontrado la nueva Sala de los Menesteres?

En el momento que dejó atrás las escaleras, éstas desaparecieron y sonó la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase. Solo le llevó unos pocos segundos llegar hasta dónde los alumnos esperaban para entrar. Al final de la fila divisó a Hermione que miraba en la dirección opuesta, posiblemente buscándolo. Al llegar junto a ella la abrazó y entraron en el aula.

—¿Dónde has estado? Casi has llegado tarde— recriminó la castaña mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la primera fila.

—He comprobado que la Sala de los Menesteres no funciona— le dijo el Slytherin.

—No me sorprende, la verdad.

—Sí, a mí tampoco, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

—¿Has entrado?— preguntó la castaña algo preocupada.

—No. La he convocado y la puerta se ha materializado ante mí, pero la madera estaba ennegrecida y salía humo negro de debajo de ella y en cuanto he ido a abrirla he notado un calor abrasador que emanaba de ella y he pensado que sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Has hecho bien. No quiero ni pensar en qué habría pasado si el Fuego Maldito hubiera sido liberado de ahí dentro. Habrá que avisar a McGonagall para que haga algo al respecto.

—Pero lo más interesante de todo esto, Hermione. Es que he hecho un nuevo descubrimiento cerca de tu torre…

En ese momento el rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que la profesora Vector había entrado en el aula y había empezado la clase. Fue una larga hora en la que tuvieron que analizar una serie de textos numéricos y escribir sus conclusiones. Al finalizar la clase, Hermione gimió de desesperación cuando la profesora Vector les dio para analizar tres textos del libro para la próxima clase.

—Ya voy con retraso con los deberes— gimió la castaña—. No es justo…

—No te preocupes, Hermione. En el fin de semana vamos a ponernos al día, ya lo verás.

Draco recogió su libro y los pergaminos y los metió en su mochila. Esperó a que la Gryffindor hubiera hecho lo mismo y salieron al pasillo repleto de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para la comida. En cuanto atravesaron las puertas del gran salón, la figura oscura y alta del Jefe de la casa Slytherin se cernió sobre ellos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy – saludó Snape con sequedad. Enseguida se fijó en Hermione y la miró de arriba abajo con el mismo desprecio de siempre—. Granger…

Hermione se sintió herida por la forma en la que la estaba tratando y bajó la mirada para que no vieran que la afectaba. Balbuceó una disculpa tonta y se marchó hacia su mesa.

—Ha de seguir tratándola así, profesor— incriminó Draco levantando su barbilla con desafío hacia su padrino.

—No puedo demostrar cierto privilegio hacia ella, Draco.

—Lo que pasa es que no quiere demostrar a la gente que es una persona con corazón. Eso es lo que le pasa, Snape. Solo le pido un poco más de respeto hacia ella, porque le recuerdo que se va a convertir en una Malfoy en cuanto salgamos de aquí

—No sé si voy a poder…

—¡Deje el pasado atrás, profesor!— exigió el rubio—. Yo lo he hecho y estoy tratando de llevarme bien con Potter y sus amigos. Hágase un favor, Snape. Sea más buena persona de lo que ha sido en los últimos años.

Severus dio un par de pasos hacia su ahijado y clavó sus ojos de obsidiana en los del chico, tratando de intimidarlo.

—No se tome tantas confianzas, señor Malfoy. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por hablarme de esa manera.

—Quíteme todos los que quiera, profesor, pero yo seguiré diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez.

Draco observó como las manos del profesor se cerraban en fuertes puños y empezaba a temblar. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le dijera que no podía seguir odiando a todo el mundo y él sabía que era el único que podía decírselo sin sufrir terribles consecuencias. En ese momento alguien se les acercó y les dijo:

—¿Está todo bien, Snape?

Draco reconoció aquella suave voz. Se trataba de la profesora de Pociones, la Señorita Dovchenko. Esa mañana llevaba un vestido azul cobalto con amplia falda hasta los tobillos. Las mangas eran ceñidas y en los puños llevaba algo de encaje blanco. Su larga y ondulada cabellera de fuego le caía por la espalda, tan solo llevaba un par de broches que le quitaban algunos mechones del porcelánico rostro. En el cuello llevaba un colgante en forma de edelweiss (Es la flor autóctona de los Alpes. N/A) y descansaba sobre el escote discreto del corpiño ceñido del vestido.

—¿No estará mortificando a más alumnos, verdad? Ya le dije que los métodos abusivos no me gustaban y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para corregirlo.

Severus se giró de pronto hacia la profesora y se encaró a ella.

—Y yo le dije, _profesora_, que lo que yo haga con mis alumnos no es de su incumbencia. Así que ahora siga su camino y deje que hable con el señor Malfoy.

Draco intentó no reír ante la situación. Era una imagen de lo más inverosímil. Severus intentando ser dominado por una mujer. ¡Ja! Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

—Váyase al infierno, Snape. Estoy cansada de sus desprecios y sus estupideces. Déjeme en paz y deje a los alumnos tranquilos.

Dicho esto, la profesora se giró en redondo haciendo que su larga melena se agitara con violencia y se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor. Snape miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos alumnos los estaban mirando y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Maldita mujer…

—¿Quiere algo más, profesor o me puedo marchar?

—No, Malfoy. Tengo aquí los horarios de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—Bien— dijo Draco mientras tomaba un pergamino que le tendía su profesor—. Ya tengo ganas de empezar. ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de selección?

—El sábado que viene. Pero hay algo más— como Draco no dijo nada, Severus se sacó una carta del interior de su túnica y se la entregó al chico—. Lee esto. Es una carta del Ministerio. Para ser más exactos: del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron como platos al conocer el contenido del comunicado ministerial.

—¿Van a venir a vernos jugar?— preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

—Exactamente— confirmó Snape.

Draco estuvo callado durante unos instantes, pensando en lo que eso podía significar para su futuro, pero llegó a una conclusión rápidamente.

—No me interesa, profesor.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Draco?— exclamó Severus incrédulo—. Es una gran oportunidad para ti, hijo. Eres bueno en Quidditch, destacas sobre los demás, ¿por qué dices que no te interesa?

—Mi vida no es el Quidditch. Hay gente que es mucho más buena que yo y se merece estar allí— Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor—. Potter, por ejemplo, es mucho más bueno como buscador que yo. Siempre me ha superado en todos los partidos que hemos disputado y siempre será así.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer con tu vida, Draco?

—Leyes… Voy a ser un abogado mágico. O al menos intentarlo, profesor. Por lo menos voy a tener a la mejor a mi lado— dijo Draco mirando con intensidad a Hermione— Ahora si me disculpa, voy a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Severus Snape observó cómo su ahijado se alejaba de la puerta y se encaminaba con la cabeza bien alta hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí saludó a sus amigos y empezó a servirse la comida en su plato. El profesor estaba orgulloso de él. Había demostrado una tremenda madurez a una edad muy temprana y con lo del Quidditch lo había confirmado. Si esto hubiera pasado un par de años antes, las cosas habrían sido totalmente diferentes. El muchacho habría alardeado y habría provocado a Potter y a Weasley, al pelirrojo sobretodo. Pero ahora se había convertido en un hombre, un hombre que sabía lo que quería en el futuro y que lucharía por ello.

Severus había temido que la experiencia vivida en el lado oscuro lo hubiese convertido en alguien cruel y sin escrúpulos. Alguien al que no le importase la vida de los demás, un asesino. Pero Voldemort se había asegurado de que eso no pasara. Había cometido otro de los muchos errores que había cometido en su afán de poder: Había subestimado el poder del amor hacia los que el chico quería, hacia su familia. El haber amenazado de muerte a Lucius y a Cissy había abierto los ojos del chico y le había enseñado que con las amenazas y los golpes él se hacía más fuerte. También estaba el haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger. Snape siempre había sospechado que debajo de aquella fachada de desprecio e insultos continuos se podía esconder algo mucho más poderoso que el odio y no se había equivocado. Draco Malfoy había descubierto el amor verdadero y ahora lo veía luchar por ese amor con ahínco.

Snape se dio cuenta que había varios alumnos que lo miraban interrogantes al estar allí en medio plantado sin hacer nada y no tuvo más remedio que echar a caminar hacia la mesa de profesores. Al pasar al lado de la exuberante pelirroja, esta le fulminó con la mirada y apartó su mirada de él con desprecio. Severus bufó exasperado y se sentó bruscamente en su asiento, se sirvió una buena taza de café y clavó sus ojos en su plato.

—¿Ya lo ha mortificado bastante, Profesor Snape?— preguntó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, Severus alzó la vista y se giró lentamente en su asiento para encarar a la profesora Dovchenko.

—Aquí la única que mortifica es usted, Dovchenko.

—¿Cómo se atreve?— exclamó indignada la muchacha.

—Estoy más que harto de que usted me juzgue sin saber nada sobre mí.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Me podría explicar que es lo que está pasando?— preguntó la directora McGonagall levantándose de su asiento.

—Nada importante, Minerva.— contestó él secamente.

—Entonces les sugeriría que fueran a discutir a otra parte que no fuera el comedor. Están dando muy mal ejemplo a los alumnos.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y tomó del brazo a la profesora arrastrándola hacia la puerta que había detrás de la tarima. Al entrar en la espaciosa habitación, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se enfrentó a la iracunda mirada de la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende, Snape?

—Hablar muy seriamente con usted de una maldita vez.

—Yo no quiero hablar con usted.

Severus se acercó hasta ella y se colocó delante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pues va a tener que aguantarse, señorita— le dijo Severus con tranquilidad—. Va a tener que escucharme de una maldita vez.

Snape vio cómo Zenka daba un paso hacia atrás y miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

—No sé lo que le han contado sobre mí, pero es evidente que no todo ha sido verdad y ahora quiero aclararlo todo.

—¡No hay tiempo!

—¡Oh, sí que lo hay! Tenemos dos horas antes de que se reanuden las clases— dijo Snape con una leve sonrisa que no pudo evitar —. Va a contarme lo que la tiene en mi contra, porque no voy a tolerar que vuelva a ponerme en evidencia ante mis alumnos.

—¿Y si no lo hago, Severus?— preguntó con arrogancia la profesora.

—Voy a tener que persuadirla para lo contrario. Y le aseguro que no le gustarán mis métodos…

—¿Me está amenazando, Snape?— dijo ella desafiante.

—No— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Simplemente quiero saber por qué me odia tanto.

—Lo odio por la manera con la que trata a sus alumnos. Por humillarlos ante los demás y ser cruel con los que no son tan buenos como usted— Zenka lo miró de arriba abajo y siguió hablando—: Si usted ha sido sometido a este tipo de vejaciones en su juventud, no tiene por qué pagarlo con los más débiles, no les haga lo que a usted no le gustó.

—¿Qué le hace pensar tal cosa, señorita Dovchenko? Usted no sabe nada sobre mí, no puede juzgarme de esa manera sin conocerme.

Zenka dio un paso hacia el ex Mortífago fulminándolo con su electrizante mirada.

—Usted estuvo del lado de Lord Voldemort. Usted, Snape, fue un temido Mortífago que permitió que dos de sus compañeros sembraran el caos y el pánico entre los estudiantes de este colegio. Permitió que los torturasen con Imperdonables y atemorizó a sus familias bajo amenazas de muerte. ¿Le parecen esos motivos suficientes para odiarlo?

Snape dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños.

—Como he dicho antes, usted no sabe nada sobre mí— sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en el óvalo perfecto de la cara de la pelirroja, escudriñando cada rasgo y cada reacción de ella, aun sin acostumbrarse al doloroso parecido de Zenka con su amada Lily Evans, que eran como dos gotas de agua.

El mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa, los mismos gestos, la misma piel. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Lily Evans era el color de sus ojos, que eran de un azul turquesa intenso, mientras que los de Lily eran verdes esmeralda. Severus dio varios pasos hacia la profesora, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. La cogió por los brazos con fuerza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Se ha equivocado conmigo, Zenka. Si hubiera indagado un poco más. Si hubiera preguntado a las personas adecuadas, le habrían contado la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?— preguntó Zenka sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—Eso tendrá que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Hasta que no sepa lo que pasó realmente, me tratará con respeto, igual que haré yo con usted. Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber quiénes son las personas adecuadas?

—Saque su instinto, Zenka. Si lo usa, sabrá a quién preguntar.

Severus la miró por última vez, luchando por no abrazarla y apoderarse de esos tentadores labios que temblaban ante sus ojos y salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Hermione llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor hecha un basilisco. Tiró al suelo su mochila y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa bajo la incrédula mirada de Harry.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy?— preguntó Ron.

—Él nada. Snape…

—He visto que la profesora Dovchenko le decía algo al profesor— señaló Harry—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quería meterse conmigo, como siempre, pero Draco me ha defendido con la mala suerte que la profesora lo ha escuchado y le ha recriminado su actitud a Snape.

Los chicos miraron hacia las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor y vieron cómo los dos profesores seguían intercambiando impresiones, hasta que la profesora Dovchenko se alejó de Snape visiblemente enfadada, quedando él conversando con Malfoy.

—Yo creí que habría cambiado… — se quejó Harry.

—Este nunca va a cambiar, Harry. Los Mortífagos nunca cambian— argumentó Ron con sarcasmo.

—Te recuerdo, Ron, que el profesor Snape dejó de ser un Mortífago hace mucho tiempo— le espetó Hermione con frialdad.

—Ya… — murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al nombrado profesor que le estaba entregando un sobre a Draco.

—Malfoy se entusiasmará con lo del Quidditch. Ya me lo imagino alardeando por el colegio de que él fichará por un equipo de los buenos y todo eso.

—No seas infantil, Ronald y madura de una vez— le dijo Hermione ya muy cabreada—. Está en su derecho de querer jugar al Quidditch al igual que tú. Además, es un buscador excelente.

—Solo si no se cruza en el camino de Harry, por supuesto— murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

El pelirrojo no quitaba los ojos de encima al Slytherin y observó cómo Draco negaba con la cabeza y le devolvía el sobre a su jefe de casa. Ron lo miró incrédulo y vio cómo el rubio se alejaba de Snape con la cabeza bien alta.

—Estúpido arrogante oxigenado— murmuró el pelirrojo bien bajito para que Hermione no lo escuchase— ¿Qué le habrá dicho?— preguntó en voz alta consciente que todos estaban mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—No lo sé, pero parece como si no le hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo lo de la Liga de Quidditch— comentó Harry sirviéndose más zumo de calabaza.

Hermione observó como el profesor Snape se sentaba en la mesa de profesores y su compañera de Pociones le giraba la cara para no saludarlo de nuevo. La castaña frunció el ceño al observar ese extraño comportamiento y después sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando Snape y Dovchenko se enzarzaron en una discusión en la que tuvo que intervenir la directora McGonagall, haciendo que Snape arrastrara a la pelirroja hacia la sala del fondo ante todos los estudiantes que se habían dado cuenta del enfrentamiento y que los miraban con perplejidad.

—¿Qué habrá pasado para que Snape haya discutido con la señorita Dovchenko?— preguntó Lavender que estiraba el cuello para ver mejor.

—No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno— dijo Ginny—. El otro día los vi discutiendo ante el despacho de la profesora. No se soportan.

—Será que Snape quiere su antiguo puesto de Pociones— comentó Ron.

—No seas idiota, hermanito. De todos es conocido que Snape siempre ha querido el puesto que ahora tiene.

Harry se quedó pensativo jugando con la comida de su plato. Desde que había conocido a la profesora Dovchenko en el Callejón Diagon, no había dejado de pensar que esa mujer era demasiado parecida a su madre y estaba seguro que el profesor Snape también se había dado cuenta de eso y se sentía confuso con su sola presencia. Harry conocía a la perfección la tormentosa historia de Snape y su madre.

Desde pequeño, Snape había sentido algo muy profundo por ella y a medida que iban creciendo su amor se volvió más poderoso, pero en su camino se cruzó un chico de gran carisma que captó toda la atención de su madre. Un chico atractivo, arrogante y temerario que le robó el corazón a Lily Evans, alejándola del lado de Snape, hasta el punto de hacerle cometer errores imperdonables y arrastrándolo al lado más oscuro de la magia, convirtiéndolo en un Mortífago.

Los abusos de su infancia habían convertido a Snape en un niño vulnerable, tímido y temeroso, pero cuando comenzó el colegio empezó a saber que él era más inteligente que la mayoría de los chicos de esa época, él conocía hechizos y maldiciones que los demás desconocían y de esta manera empezó a ser osado y confiado, sobre todo gracias a Lily. Su amistad lo ayudó a poder seguir adelante en un mundo lleno de dolor y rechazo y también a saber enfrentarse a sus enemigos, tales como James Potter y sus amigos que se hacían llamar Los Merodeadores.

El que James, su padre, malmetiera todo el tiempo contar Snape hizo que su madre y él se pelearan muy a menudo. Harry estaba seguro que hubo un momento en el que Severus pensó que conseguiría el amor de Lily, pero todo terminó cuando en el calor de una terrible pelea entre los merodeadores y Snape, ´le insultó a su madre de manera inconsciente. La llamó "sangre sucia", el peor insulto que se le puede decir a un hijo de muggles y desde entonces, los dos mejores amigos se fueron distanciando hasta que sus caminos se separaron por completo. Su madre se casó con el causante de todos los males de Snape y éste se unió al ejército de Lord Voldemort. Pero aun así, Snape nunca dejó de amar a Lily y lo demostró cuando la vida de ella y su familia se vio amenazada por su Señor, al ser él el que le reveló parte de la profecía que hablaba de Harry y Voldemort.

Desde ese día, Severus Snape se convirtió en miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix. Se convirtió en un espía dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos. Pero nunca pudo evitar que Voldemort matara a sus padres, que matara a la mujer que amaba y eso lo marcó como un hombre amargado, arisco y oscuro. Si Harry hubiese sido Snape y de repente se encontrara cara a cara con una mujer casi idéntica a la mujer que ha amado toda su vida, habría reaccionado de la misma manera, sobre todo si la chica lo tratara con desprecio y altivez como lo hacía la profesora Dovchenko. Harry lo comprendía, porque él sabía la historia que había detrás de eso. Estaba preocupado por Snape, esto no debía de ser fácil para él y pensó que tal vez si intentaba hablar con él lo ayudaría un poco a sobrellevarlo…

—¡Harry!— lo llamó Ginny dándole un codazo excesivamente fuerte—. Hace un buen rato que te estamos hablando y tú estás en otro mundo ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo… ¡Nada! Solo estaba pensando en el Quidditch.

En ese momento un tremendo portazo retumbó en toda la sala. Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia la tarima de la mesa de profesores y pudieron ver cómo el profesor Snape salía de la habitación del fondo como una exhalación. Estaba pálido y nervioso. Intercambió algunas palabras con la directora y salió del Gran Comedor rápidamente. Al pasar ante la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry observó cómo la mirada del profesor se clavaba con la suya y fue como si le pidiera algo sin pronunciar palabra. El moreno no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, tan solo intercambiaron miradas y se marchó rápidamente. Pero algo le decía a Harry que definitivamente tendría que hablar con él, ese comportamiento no era nada normal.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Lavender—. Habrá que averiguar qué pasa con esos dos.

—¿Sabes, Lavender?— dijo Hermione con frialdad—. Podrías dedicarte al periodismo de prensa rosa. _Corazón de Bruja_ estaría bien dispuesto a tener a alguien con tu capacidad para los cotilleos.

—Alguien como yo…— repitió la rubia mientras su rostro perdía el poco color que tenía— ¿Alguien como un licántropo?

Hermione se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado sin quererlo. Ella no había querido decir eso, no había querido herir a Lavender y menos sacando a colación su licantropía.

—Lavender, yo… No quería…

—Déjalo ya, Hermione— la cortó la Gryffindor—. Solo déjalo.

La castaña echó una mirada rápida hacia Ron, temerosa de la posible reacción de su amigo, pero él tampoco estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se marchó. Era evidente que no se había dado cuenta de lo que habían estado hablando. Lavender se quedó estupefacta al verlo marchar sin decirle nada y también ella se levantó y salió corriendo del comedor. Entonces, Harry se acercó a su lado y le dijo algunas palabras de ánimo y comprensión, sin mucho éxito. Hermione se sentía una miserable al haber hablado de esa manera a Lavender, pero nunca había sido su intención herirla de esa manera tan ruin y tan Slytherin. Al ver que no conseguía animarla, Harry decidió dejarla tranquila y se fue con Ginny a dar un paseo antes de que se reanudaran las clases.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Dean Thomas observaba a la castaña. Al ver que se había quedado sola, el moreno aprovechó la ocasión y se sentó a su lado, ya que hacía unos días que quería contarle algo que había descubierto recientemente que podía interesarles a ella y a Potter.

—¡Hola, Hermione!

La castaña alzó la mirada y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Dean y sin mucho ánimo le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso a la desinflada sonrisa de la chica, Dean se sentó a su lado.

—Hermione, quiero contarte algo muy importante— Dean esperó a que la aludida lo mirase a los ojos para asegurarse toda su atención—. Es algo relacionado con algo que descubrió mi padre.

—¿Tu padre?— preguntó la castaña claramente desconcertada.

—Sí. Como sabrás, mi padre era un Innombrable. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Lo sé. Él era uno de los que registraban y clasificaba las profecías.

—Efectivamente. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que mi padre se había interesado en el Arco de la Muerte y que había documentado sus hallazgos.

—¿Qué tipo de hallazgos?— preguntó Hermione.

—Muchas cosas realmente interesantes. Como que el Arco tiene miles de años y que fue hallado al norte de Irlanda, entre otras cosas.

—¿Tú tienes esa información aquí?— los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron cuando Dean le sonrió afirmando levemente con la cabeza—. Me encantaría poder echarle una ojeada. Si no te importa, claro.

—Por supuesto que no. Además, ¿no fue en ese lugar donde murió el padrino de Harry?

—Sí, Sirius atravesó el velo, pero él ya estaba muerto cuando lo hizo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Porque mi padre pensaba que podía ser posible hacer volver a las personas que cruzaran el velo, lo leí en algunas anotaciones suyas.

En ese momento, Dean vio un atisbo de dolor en la mirada color miel de la castaña. Hermione sabía que Sirius había atravesado el velo cuando uno de los maleficios de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange le dio de lleno en el pecho. Neville se lo había contado poco después de salir del hospital, de lo único que no estaba segura era del tipo de hechizo que había derribado a Sirius, ya que ella no lo había visto.

Solo de pensar en dar falsas esperanzas a Harry, se le encogía el corazón. Su mejor amigo ya había sufrido bastante a causa de la pérdida de su padrino y creía que no se merecía volver a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez. Antes de contarle nada, ella quería investigar entre los papeles del padre de Dean para asegurarse de que podían tener éxito.

—No hay problema, Hermione. Puedes venir ahora si quieres a buscarlo todo. Lo tengo en mi baúl.

—Gracias. Y sobre todo, no le digas nada a nadie hasta que esté segura de que podemos hacer algo.

—Claro. ¿Quieres subir ahora?

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin en busca de Draco, pero este no estaba por ningún lado, así que asintió a Dean y este exclamó:

—¡Genial!

Se levantaron de la larga mesa y se encaminaron hacia las dobles puertas del comedor rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

En el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, un pelirrojo se deslizaba sigilosamente entre las columnas hasta donde se sentaba Draco Malfoy y lo llamó en un leve susurro.

—¡Malfoy!

Al principio el rubio no se enteró de que lo estaban llamando, hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica con fuerza. Al girarse se encontró con la celeste mirada de Ron que lo llamaba desde detrás de la columnata de la sala. Discretamente se levantó de su sitio y fue a reunirse con Weasley.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres, pobretón?

—He descubierto algo útil sobre lo de Cormac.

Draco alzó sus rubias cejas formando tenues arrugas en su frente de alabastro a causa de la sorpresa. Casi había olvidado el tema de McLaggen.

—¿Y…?— lo animó el rubio.

—Sé de un chico que está loco por el gilipollas ese.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, comadreja— le amonestó Draco— ¿Y quién es?

—Ritchie Coote

—¿No es el que va siempre con Peakes?

—Sí. Pero hay más. Él es uno de los que va siempre con McLaggen, es de su pandilla.

—¿Has hablado ya con él?

—No. Me acabo de enterar. Él es perfecto para nuestro propósito, si es inteligente, va a aceptar.

—Pues has de hablar con él cuanto antes, quiero ver sufrir a ese desgraciado— dijo Draco con un brillo maligno en sus gélidos ojos.

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar? Necesito saberlo por si se muestra interesado.

—No sé… Nunca me he visto en esta situación. Mi padre sí sabría qué hacer… — Draco se quedó pensando un momento y luego miró a Ron—. Doscientos galeones podrían servir. Cien cuando acepte y cien más cuando estemos satisfechos con la agonía de Cormac. ¿Qué te parece?

Ron se quedó petrificado en cuanto escuchó la cifra astronómica que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer Malfoy. Tardó un instante en poder reaccionar.

—Hasta yo estoy tentado de aceptar el trato— le dijo el pelirrojo.

—No te pega nada, comadreja, tu quédate con tu chica y deja a los demás hacer el trabajo sucio. Habla con Coote, esperaré a que tú me digas algo, Weasley— dicho esto, Draco volvió a su siento y siguió comiendo.

Al alzar la vista hacia la mesa de los leones se dio cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba sentada en ella y tampoco la vio por ningún lado del comedor. Luego miró hacia donde estaba su amigo Blaise y vio que este estaba conversando animadamente con la prefecta de Slytherin, Astoria. Al otro lado de la mesa Pansy estaba mirando hacia donde estaba él, pero enseguida apartó la mirada y se giró a hablar con Millicent.

Al terminar de comer, todos los alumnos se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Unos fueron hacia sus Salas Comunes, mientras que otros salieron hacia los terrenos del castillo a disfrutar del sol de mediodía. Draco estuvo buscando a Hermione por un buen rato hasta que se dio por vencido y fue a la su sala común para prepara sus libros de la tarde. Al entrar en su habitación se quedó helado por lo que vio. Allí estaban Blaise y Pansy en una actitud demasiado confiada para ser amigos. Draco estaba seguro de que si él no hubiese entrado en ese momento los habría sorprendido besándose o algo peor. El estomago se le contrajo por la ansiedad que sintió al pensar en lo que podría pasar si esos dos volvieran a estar juntos. A Blaise no le convenía estar con Pansy porque ella volvería a hacerle daño.

En cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse, Blaise soltó a Pansy, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Ahora sabía que no había sido muy buena idea llevarla a su habitación para hablar, y dio gracias a Merlín de que Draco hubiera entrado justo a tiempo. Él no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer con respecto a Pansy. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella aun eran intensos, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que le había hecho pasar. Su rechazo, la humillación, los celos, todo lo que había tenido que ver. Ella en brazos de su mejor amigo por un capricho, todo su futuro yéndose al traste por culpa de ella.

—Déjanos solos, Pansy— dijo Blaise con su voz aterciopelada.

La morena se marchó de la habitación sin rechistar. Al pasar al lado de Draco, este la miró con reprobación y ella no tuvo el suficiente valor para desafiarlo con la mirada y salió cabizbaja de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco y Blaise quedaron cara a cara en medio de la estancia sin decirse nada. Se observaban, evaluándose, calculando sus fuerzas. Al final, Draco señaló su cama y le indicó a Blaise que se sentara con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaise?— preguntó al fin el rubio, clavando sus plomizos ojos en los negros de su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Draco.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Os he escuchado en el comedor. Bueno, he escuchado un fragmento de lo que hablabais— explicó Draco. Blaise se removió nervioso—. ¿A qué estás jugando, amigo? Ella no te conviene y tú lo sabes. No puedes volver con Pansy.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?— dijo el moreno mientras pasaba una de sus oscuras manos por su ensortijado cabello—. No sé qué hacer, Draco. Aun me siento atraído por ella, pero al mismo tiempo soy consciente de que esto no está bien.

—Has de saber que hay otras chicas que estarían dispuestas a que les dieras una oportunidad, Blaise. Pansy no es el centro del universo y lo sabes. No puedes permitir que juegue con tus sentimientos de esta manera tan vil otra vez. Tienes que cortar de raíz este cáncer, porque ella es como un cáncer, es capaz de envenenar el más puro de los corazones por el simple hecho de que lo desea. Ella no tuvo ningún miramiento en dejarte por mí, y nunca mostró arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.

—He pensado en ello últimamente, pero no sé como decírselo sin hacerle daño. Yo no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo, ella es demasiado vulnerable emocionalmente, no lo superaría, no después de lo que ha pasado entre tú y ella.

—Entonces hazlo bien, antes de que cometas una estupidez como has estado a punto de hacer. Porque la ibas a besar, ¿no es verdad?

Blaise asintió avergonzado. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el ojo de buey que había en la pared. La luz verdosa de las oscuras aguas del lago confería oscuras sombras al atractivo rostro de Zabini.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo, Draco. Necesitaba que alguien me aclarase las ideas, no sabía si las que había esclarecido yo eran las correctas.

Draco se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos en los peores momentos.

Sin previo aviso, Blaise se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era un abrazo de fraternidad, de aceptación y, porque no decirlo: de amor, amor de hermano. Hacía tiempo que Blaise conocía a Draco. Habían pasado las mil peripecias desde pequeños, siempre juntos. El moreno lo consideraba como un hermano, el hermano que ninguno de los dos tuvo.

Para Draco ese abrazo significó el perdón por lo que le había hecho en el pasado inconscientemente. Él nunca habría estado con Pansy de haber sabido lo que ellos tenían, lo que el futuro les deparaba. Podía ser un arrogante y un mimado, pero ante todo era amigo de sus amigos, la lealtad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y si hubiera sabido que Pansy y él estaban comprometidos, nunca se habría fijado en ella.

Los dos se separaron después de un largo rato estando abrazados, sus miradas se cruzaron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

—Quiero que me des la oportunidad de hablar con ella— dijo Draco—. Quiero aclarar las cosas antes de que todo se complique aun más.

—¿Vas a aclararle las cosas tú?— preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

—Solo voy a exponerle mi opinión. Lo demás te lo dejo a ti, Blaise.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. A mí me dejas con lo más complicado.

El rubio se carcajeó con ganas mientras rebuscaba dentro de su baúl los libros que le harían falta más tarde.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, Zabini, tengo que ser generoso contigo— dicho eso tuvo que refugiarse detrás del dosel de su cama porque una avalancha de almohadas se precipitó desde el techo donde él estaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco y Blaise salieron de la habitación y en la concurrida Sala Común se encontraron con los demás Slytherin. Aquí, Draco encontró la oportunidad de hablar con todos ellos para comunicarles lo de las pruebas de Quidditch.

—¡Podríais atenderme un momento, chicos!

—¡Escuchad!— gritó Blaise.

Todos los presentes se fueron callando paulatinamente, prestando atención a los dos amigos.

—¡Gracias!— Draco esperó un momento a que se hiciera un silencio absoluto—. Como sabréis, yo soy el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Este mediodía, Snape me ha dado la fecha para realizar las pruebas del equipo de este año. Van a ser el próximo sábado. Voy a colgar la lista, para que os apuntéis, en el tablero de anuncios de la entrada. Para ello tenéis hasta el viernes a mediodía.

Hubo un alboroto de conversaciones alrededor de él y Blaise volvió a usar su autoridad para hacerlos callar.

—¡Queréis callaros de una vez!

—También debo deciros que este año hay novedades. El Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos ha solicitado que algunos equipos de Quidditch de la Liga Nacional acudan a Hogwarts para buscar nuevos jugadores. Eso quiere decir que las pruebas van a ser mucho más duras de lo que son siempre. Solo voy a aceptar a aquellos alumnos que me demuestren que son los mejores y haber jugado en los años anteriores no les asegura su continuidad. Eso es todo, chicos.

Después de la intervención de Draco para anunciar lo del Quidditch, todos los alumnos se dispersaron en grupos para comentarlo entre ellos. En ese momento, Draco cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida de la mazmorra. Cuando llegó al inmenso vestíbulo se cruzó con el impresentable de Cormac McLaggen y sus inseparables amigos.

—Me parece que algo huele a podrido por aquí— dijo Cormac con cara de asco mirando a Draco a los ojos.

—A mí me parece que huele más a cobarde— terció Jake Sloper, un compañero de Gryffindor y amigo de Cormac.

—La lástima es que Voldemort no hubiese matado a sus padres, yo lo habría hecho con mucho gusto— dijo Cormac con desprecio—. Mi familia estaría orgullosa de que hubiera matado a un par de Mortífagos.

Al escuchar la mención de su familia, Draco no se pudo controlar y se lanzó contra Cormac en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue como un rayo hacia él, cogiéndolo por el cuello y lanzándolo al suelo para empezar a darle puñetazos en todo el rostro. El jaleo que se montó en el momento en que Draco se abalanzaba sobre McLaggen fue tal, que la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en el exterior entraron al castillo alertados por el griterío.

Los amigos de Cormac intentaron quitar de encima a Draco, pero en todos los intentos salieron mal parados, recibiendo algún golpe por parte de alguno de los dos. Del exterior entraron Harry y Ron acompañados de los demás compañeros de dormitorio riendo. Al ver la multitud agolpada en torno a dos personas peleando, se acercaron a observar. En cuanto Harry reparó en Draco corrió a separarlo de encima del Gryffindor, teniéndolo que ayudar Ron para conseguirlo.

—¡Draco, tranquilízate!— exclamó Harry resollando por el esfuerzo para mantenerlo bajo control.

—¡Deja que lo mate, Potter!— gritó el rubio que intentó zafarse del agarre de Ron y Harry— ¡Nadie insulta a mi familia y queda vivo para contarlo! ¡Nadie!

Harry y Ron se miraron como si entendieran lo que pasaba por la mente del Slytherin.

—Draco, tienes que tranquilizarte. Esto te va a acarrear muchos problemas y si no vas con cuidado te van a expulsar.

—¡Me da absolutamente igual, Potter!

—A mí no, Hurón— contestó Ron—. Solo de pensar en cómo se va a poner Hermione si te expulsan me pongo a temblar.

En ese momento llegó el profesor Snape, seguido de McGonagall y de la profesora Dovchenko.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Potter?— preguntó Snape.

—Quiero que me diga por qué el señor McLaggen está en este deplorable estado.— dijo la directora con severidad.

Harry no sabía qué decir, ellos habían llegado cuando la pelea ya había comenzado y solo habían actuado para separarlos.

—La verdad, profesora es que no lo sabemos. Nosotros hemos llegado cuando la pelea ya había comenzado.

—Y bien, ¿alguien me lo puede explicar?— dijo la directora mirando a su alrededor.

Todos los presentes se miraron entres ellos temerosos de ponerse a defender a un ex Mortífago. Aun eran temidos y nadie quería pronunciarse en ese asunto. La directora miró con impaciencia a los alumnos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme qué ha pasado?

Draco miró a Cormac con desprecio y luego pasó su gélida mirada por los demás amigos de aquel indeseable y al final habló:

—Yo me dirigía hacia los jardines para buscar a Hermione Granger, cuando McLaggen ha comenzado a increparme.

—¿Es eso cierto, Señor McLaggen?— preguntó la directora.

—Sí— contestó el aludido escupiendo un borbotón de sangre que le resbaló por la barbilla.

—¿Y qué le dijo, señor Malfoy?— preguntó esta vez Snape.

—Me llamaron cobarde e insinuaron que estoy podrido por haber sido Mortífago. También, este infeliz, ha dicho que Voldemort tendría que haber acabado con mi familia y que de haberlo sabido él se habría ocupado de hacerlo personalmente.

Los ojos de la directora se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y el horror, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no pudo, así que fue Snape el que tomó la palabra.

—El señor Cormac es muy valiente para hablar de matar— dijo con voz fría y letal—. Solo espero que sea valiente para llevar a cabo el castigo que le espera. ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor McLaggen?

El rostro del Gryffindor había palidecido hasta que pareció un fantasma y sus ojos reflejaban verdadero pavor cuando miraron a Snape.

—Yo… Yo no he dicho semejante cosa… señor.

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo, imbécil!— bramó Draco que estaba lívido por la ira e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Harry y Ron.

—Por su bien espero que no nos esté mintiendo, señor McLaggen— intervino McGonagall.

—¡No, digo la verdad!

Un temible rugido salió de la garganta de Draco cuando se revolvió entre los brazos de sus amigos y quiso saltar encima de Cormac para destrozarlo. Harry y Ron tuvieron que emplearse a fondo para que el Slytherin no se les escurriera y el moreno optó por inmovilizarlo en el suelo, colocando su rodilla en el centro de su espalda y retorciéndole un brazo sobre ella. Snape dio un paso hacia su ahijado con la intención de bloquearle el paso y volvió a centrar su atención en el Gryffindor.

—¿Quiere jurarlo, señor McLaggen?

—Malfoy está diciendo la verdad, profesor Snape— dijo de repente alguien detrás de la directora.

Todos se giraron hacia una chica de séptimo año, que repetía curso. Se trataba de Marietta Edgecombe, la traidora del ED cuando estaba Umbridge de directora. Su rostro estaba algo colorado por la vergüenza de tener toda la atención, pero no había rastro de las feas marcas de acné que formaban la palabra "chivato", ya que hacía pocos meses se había arrepentido de lo que hizo y el sortilegio que estaba asociado a su problema cutáneo se desvaneció al cambiar su lealtad de nuevo.

—Explíquese, señorita Edgecombe —dijo Snape.

—Yo estaba al lado de la puerta principal hablando con un amigo, cuando escuché a Cormac que empezó a insultar a Malfoy. Al principio no hice mucho caso, pero en cuanto él —dijo la Ravenclaw señalando a McLaggen—, mencionó a su familia diciendo que le habría gustado ser él el que los matase, me temí lo peor. Nadie debería querer matar a nadie.

—Gracias, señorita Edgecombe— murmuró McGonagall.

Snape dio varios pasos hacia el Gryffindor que ahora temblaba de pies a cabeza a causa del miedo. Severus lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los del muchacho.

—¿Quiere retractarse de lo que ha dicho?

—No— se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar su impulso de golpear a aquel maldito mequetrefe. Cuando los abrió, su mirada se clavó en la de la profesora Dovchenko que había estado de mera observadora.

—Minerva, quiero que me dé permiso para someterlo a una corta sesión de Legeremancia.

—Creo que será lo más rápido, Severus. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en usar este tipo de magia y mucho menos en un alumno.

Snape soltó a Cormac y el chico cayó al suelo desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo. El profesor le dio la espalda y dio varios pasos lejos de él. En cuanto se giró de nuevo, ya lo estaba apuntando con su varita y el Gryffindor se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, como si algo invisible le presionara el cráneo. El conjuro no duró más de treinta segundos y una maléfica sonrisa cruzó el rostro cetrino del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—La mente humana es muy voluble, señor McLaggen y por su bien le aconsejo que confiese la verdad.

—¡Está bien! ¡Es verdad que he insultado a su familia! ¿Está ahora contento?

—Me ha decepcionado, señor McLaggen. Ahora mismo va a pedir perdón al señor Malfoy por lo que le ha dicho— dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué? ¡Él me ha pegado!

—Él solo se ha defendido. Estoy esperando, señor McLaggen— concluyó la directora.

—¡No pienso pedirle disculpas!

En cuanto Snape utilizó la Legeremancia contra Cormac, Harry y Ron fueron soltando poco a poco a Draco. Lo ayudaron a levantarse del enlosado pulido del vestíbulo, pero Harry siguió sujetándolo por un brazo por si acaso se revolvía de nuevo.

—Déjelo, profesora McGonagall, no necesito las disculpas de un ser tan mezquino como él— dijo Draco mientras se colocaba la túnica en su sitio.

—En este caso, señor McLaggen, acompañará al profesor Snape hasta su aula y él le comunicará su castigo. Ya que usted ha agredido a un alumno de la casa de Slytherin.

—Prefiero que sea esta tarde, Minerva. Dentro de una hora tengo clase con los alumnos de segundo.

—Que así sea entonces. Después de clases ha de acudir al despacho del profesor Snape.

Todos los alumnos allí reunidos en el vestíbulo se fueron dispersando en pequeños grupos hablando de lo que había pasado. Draco y los demás observaron como los amigos de Cormac lo ayudaban a subir las escaleras para llevarlo a la enfermería para que Pomfrey le curara la nariz rota.

—Te juro que ese tipo me está cansando con su estupidez— dijo Harry que no le quitaba ojo mientras desaparecía en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Este ha firmado su sentencia de muerte la próxima vez que hable sobre mí— dijo Draco con voz más tranquila.

—Tendríamos que haberlo tirado de la escoba en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, Harry— terció Ron mientras se retorcía las manos en un gesto amenazador.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido, chicos?— preguntó Dean que bajaba las escaleras a la carrera—. Me han dicho que han pegado a McLaggen.

—¿No habréis sido vosotros, verdad?— preguntó Hermione que había llegado junto a Dean.

La castaña se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco y al ver la sangre que manchaba sus manos se alarmó.

—¡Draco! ¡Tus manos! ¡Están sangrando!— entonces lo entendió todo— ¡Tú le has pegado!

—Hermione, deja que te lo explique, ¿quieres?— intervino Harry.

—¡No! Quiero que me lo explique él.

—Te estaba buscando y me he cruzado con McLaggen aquí, en el vestíbulo, y ha empezado a meterse conmigo. Mi intención había sido seguir mi camino y no hacerle caso de lo que decía, pero ha mencionado a mi familia y tú sabes que eso para mí es lo que más me duele.

—¿Cómo ha terminado todo?

—Han llegado la directora, Snape y la señorita Dovchenko y ellos han solucionado el problema— explicó Harry—. Pero Cormac ha tenido la cara de negarlo todo.

—Entonces McGonagall ha dado permiso a Snape para que utilizara la Legeremancia con el guaperas baboso y ha salido a la luz toda la verdad. Lo han castigado con Snape— dijo Ron satisfecho—. Tendrías que haber visto cómo luchaba éste— comentó mientras señalaba a Draco—, la verdad, no me hubiera importado dejarlo suelto para que lo machacara. Se lo merecía, por mentiroso y cobarde. No entiendo cómo pudo entrar en Gryffindor.

—Gracias por su punto de vista, señor Weasley— intervino la directora, que no se habían marchado del lugar—. Ahora me gustaría tener unas palabras con el señor Malfoy— la directora miró a Draco con severidad—. Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente, señor Malfoy, pero no puedo permitir que se vaya de rositas en este asunto. Me parece lamentable la forma con la que ha actuado frente a los insultos y amenazas del Señor McLaggen, podría haber acabado de una forma muy diferente y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto. Así que queda castigado bajo mi custodia esta tarde al terminar las clases.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, señor Malfoy. A las seis ante mi despacho— la directora se volvió hacia la profesora Dovchenko—. Ahora podemos hablar de lo que me tenía que decir, Zenka. Vayamos a mi despacho.

La directora y la profesora de Pociones se encaminaron hacia la escalinata que llevaba a los pisos superiores, rumbo hacia el despacho de la dirección. Snape se acercó donde estaba Draco y le puso una de sus blancas y nervudas manos sobre su hombro.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Draco. Tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de defenderte.

—No tendría que haber intervenido, Snape. Me merecía un castigo más duro por lo que he hecho.

—No digas tonterías, muchacho. Me importas demasiado para ignorar una injusticia semejante. Además, tu padre me molería a crucios si no te defiendo como es debido siendo yo tu padrino.

—Gracias— dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Dándose cuenta que por primera vez, que Snape había exteriorizado sus sentimientos ante la gente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco abrazó a su padrino ante la estupefacta mirada de sus amigos. Snape miró a su alrededor con desconcierto, pero el cariño que sentía hacia su ahijado hizo que dejara a un lado sus prejuicios y correspondió brevemente al abrazo, pero enseguida lo apartó de él.

Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver la leve reacción del oscuro profesor de Defensa. Por fin había mostrado un ligero atisbo de humanidad en su persona. Ahora ninguno de los presentes podría decir que Snape era un ser sin corazón al que solo le importaba su persona. Cuando vio que el profesor se marchaba hacia las mazmorras Harry lo siguió. Cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho del profesor lo llamó:

—¡Profesor Snape!

Severus se volvió sorprendido de ver a Potter que corría hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?

—Me gustaría conversar un momento con usted.

—Tengo una clase que preparar, Potter— dijo Severus con frialdad.

—Solo será un momento, profesor— dijo Harry con tono suplicante.

Snape lo miró a los ojos un momento buscando alguna pista sobre lo que le pudiera querer decir el hijo de Lily. No estaba seguro de querer aceptar la oferta, pero la curiosidad venció su temor y le hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara dentro.

El despacho del profesor Snape no había cambiado para nada. La oscura habitación seguía forrada de estanterías repletas de tarros llenos de pociones con pedazos de animales y plantas. En un rincón seguía estando el armario de ingredientes. Al otro extremo de la estancia estaba el escritorio de ébano pulido donde había una vasija grabada con runas, que le era muy familiar. Harry la reconoció enseguida. Se trataba del Pensadero de Dumbledore. En distintas partes de la estancia había candelabros con velas que iluminaban la habitación en penumbra. Detrás de la mesa había una puerta que seguramente llevaba hacia los aposentos privados del profesor.

—Siéntate, Potter— lo invitó Snape.

Harry avanzó por la habitación recordando las horribles sesiones de Oclumancia que recibió de él en su quinto curso. Aun podía sentir la sensación de agobio al entrar en el despacho, nunca llegó a entender cómo podía pasar tanto tiempo aquí dentro sin ver la luz del día. Era una sensación claustrofóbica. Se sentó en la misma silla que ocupó una vez y observó a Snape que se sentaba ante él con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Potter?

En ese momento, Harry no supo cómo afrontar lo que quería decirle. Supuso que hablar del pasado sería doloroso para el profesor y tal vez no se lo tomaría muy bien, y eso querría decir volver a como estaban al principio. Harry llegó a la conclusión que hablarle de su madre no sería buena idea, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—No sé cómo empezar, profesor… Es un tema complicado, más que complicado, delicado es lo más acertado— Harry esperó por si Snape decía algo, pero él lo observaba con curiosidad—. Verá, he observado que usted y la profesora Dovchenko no se llevan demasiado bien…

—Esa mujer es irritante, se cree que lo sabe todo, que me conoce, pero no sabe nada— dijo Snape de repente con una nota de amargura en la voz.

—A eso me refería, señor. No sé si lo ha notado, pero esa mujer es casi idéntica a mi…

—A tu madre, sí— concluyó Severus antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el chico—. Es la viva imagen de Lily Evans que parece que ha venido a este mundo para atormentarme por lo que no pude hacer.

—Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, profesor. Y no debería descargar todo su odio sobre una mujer que no sabe nada de su historia, ella es inocente. La profesora Dovchenko es una gran bruja, sabe cosas que nadie sabe. Hasta está empeñada en encontrar una cura para la licantropía.

—Lo sé, he hablado con ella en varias ocasiones, antes de que todo se fuera al traste, antes de que los malentendidos nos distanciaran.

—¿Quiere decir que hubo una especie de acercamiento entre ustedes dos?— la mirada obsidiana de Snape se clavó en la de Harry y este supo que no tendría que haber sacado ese tema y enseguida se retractó de lo que había dicho—. Perdón, profesor. Sé que no tendría que meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero es que me había preocupado por usted— Harry vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Snape—. Sé que usted y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, todo por culpa de mi padre. Pero verle morir en la Casa de los Gritos me hizo ver a una persona totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Me demostró que tenía corazón, que sabía amar y que había sufrido igual que yo en su infancia. Mi vida con los Dursley nunca fue fácil y lo sabe, profesor. En las clases de Oclumancia lo pudo ver. Usted y yo somos más parecidos de lo que usted piensa.

Severus se quedó observando al muchacho por unos instantes con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la barbilla descansando sobre los finos dedos. En verdad sí se había dado cuenta que la vida de Harry no había sido un camino de rosas. Los Dursley habían resultado ser abominables. En algunos momentos había pensado que sus vidas tenían mucho en común, pero solo había una diferencia. Harry no había tenido el apoyo de sus padres en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y él había contado con el amor incondicional de su madre, Eileen Snape.

Si Severus no hubiera tenido a su madre, no hubiera sobrevivido a las terribles palizas de su padre o simplemente habría cometido una estupidez contra él mucho antes de que muriera a causa del alcohol. Harry había tenido que sobrevivir solo a las constantes humillaciones de su familia y había tenido que aguantar las palizas de su primo sin tener a nadie que lo defendiera. Muchas veces, Snape se había preguntado por qué Dumbledore lo había enviado a vivir con semejantes muggles, no fue hasta que el viejo director le explicó porqué lo había hecho y tuvo que vivir con la angustia de saber que otro niño era maltratado sin que se hiciera nada por él. No podía soportar saber que el hijo de Lily. Su Lily, no era feliz.

Ahora lo tenía ante él diciéndole que estaba preocupado por él. El hijo de James Potter se preocupaba por Severus Snape. Eso era lo más inverosímil que había vivido. Él sabía que Harry no era igual a su padre, pero se le hacía extraño que su hijo le hablara así. Solo lo entendía por los genes de su madre. Lily era, o había sido, una de las mujeres más cariñosas y solidarias que había conocido jamás. Era la bondad personificada y desde el día en que la conoció, supo que sería su mejor amiga. Ahora veía que su hijo era como ella. Se dio cuenta que el chico nunca pensaba en sí mismo, sino que primero estaba el bienestar de los demás y después el de él. Pero quería saber por qué se preocupaba por él. No lo entendía. ¡Si hasta hacía pocos meses eran los peores enemigos que podían existir sobre la tierra!

—Explíqueme esto, Potter. ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?

—No lo sé exactamente, profesor. Ya sé lo que debe de estar pensando. Que hasta hace poco no nos podíamos ni ver y ahora yo le digo que me preocupo por usted. Creo que el episodio de la Casa de los Gritos lo ha cambiado todo. Si usted no me hubiera dado sus últimos recuerdos, yo nunca habría sabido la historia de mi madre y usted. En cuanto supe lo que había pasado realmente, me di cuenta que nunca había sido mi enemigo.

—Pero yo actuaba de manera egoísta, Potter. Yo acepté protegerte porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. Yo acepté protegerte porque amaba a tu madre más que a mi vida. Habría dado lo que fuera por que ella no hubiera muerto aquella fatídica noche de Halloween…

—Pero Voldemort no cumplió con su palabra, él la mató. Yo lo vi en la mente de él. Primero cayó mi padre y luego fue a por mi madre. Ella se había puesto delante de mí para protegerme. Voldemort le exigió varias veces que se apartara, pero ella no lo hizo, él la podría haber apartado con un movimiento de varita, pero le pareció más prudente acabar con toda la familia— Harry observó al profesor Snape que se había tapado la cara con sus manos, parecía un hombre derrotado por el dolor y la pérdida—. Cuando vi a la señorita Dovchenko en el Callejón Diagon, casi pierdo la cordura. Era como mirar la fotografía que tengo de mi madre. El mismo cabello, la misma nariz, la misma piel pálida llena de pecas, los mismos labios, pero lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus ojos.

—Cuando conocí a la profesora, pensé que me había vuelto loco— confesó Snape—. Entré en la botica para encargar algunos ingredientes que me harían falta para elaborar la poción de Lupin, y un intenso aroma de lirios me embriagó. Entonces reparé, junto al mostrador, a una muchacha que me pareció familiar. Al acercarme más casi me da un colapso. Pensé que estaba desvariando, que algo no andaba bien en mi cabeza porque ante mí estaba Lily. Después de eso no sé qué pasó exactamente, creo que compré los ingredientes y salí de la tienda, confuso. Porque no recuerdo nada. Esa noche no dormí nada, estuve analizando lo que había pasado una y otra vez y cada vez me confundía más.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor.

—Sé que estuve hablando con ella en el Caldero Chorreante, pero no puedo acordarme de qué. Semanas después coincidimos en la reunión de profesores y las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Ella me hablaba con desprecio y aun no sé por qué lo hace. Yo creo que alguien le ha estado hablando cosas erróneas de mí, porque no logro explicarme su actitud.

—¿Quiere que yo hable con ella?— se ofreció Harry.

—No. Este mediodía hemos tenido nuestra enésima discusión y le he dicho que tiene que preguntar a las personas que ella crea que son las adecuadas, que saque su instinto.

—Pero profesor, ella puede preguntar a las personas inapropiadas.

—Estoy seguro que no se equivocará, Potter. Ella es una mujer inteligente y de recursos, y es observadora, sabrá qué hacer— Snape observó a Harry un momento y luego sonrió—. No se preocupe más por mí, Potter. Y sobre todo no cuente nada de lo que hemos estado hablando aquí, es algo que tiene que quedarse entre nosotros dos.

—Descuide, profesor. Voy a ser muy discreto— el moreno se levantó de la silla, pero se quedó parado—. Si la señorita Dovchenko me pregunta, señor. ¿Tengo que decirle toda la verdad?

—No espero menos de ti, Harry— contestó Severus con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Sin esperar más, Harry salió del despacho del profesor Snape y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para recoger sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad. Cormac no apareció hasta el día siguiente, ya que había tenido que quedarse en la enfermería para que se le repararan varias costillas fracturadas al igual que su nariz. La clase de Estudios Muggles estuvo llena de sorpresas para todos. El profesor McKeldar les informó que para finales del primer trimestre empezarían a hacer salidas al mundo muggle para ver cómo vivían ellos sin magia. También les dijo que harían acampadas a lo muggle en el Bosque Prohibido en grupos reducidos y que nadie se salvaría de participar porque era obligatorio y contaría como nota final.

El resto de la semana fue más bien trepidante. Harry y los demás acudían cada tarde al campo de Quidditch para que Ron practicara como Guardián. Poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los demás componentes del equipo de _Gryffindor y acabaron montando partidillos entre ellos. Al llegar el viernes, los nervios eran palpables entre ellos. Ron, esa mañana apenas probó bocado y pasó lo mismo al mediodía. Harry intentó animarlo un par de veces pero no obtuvo mucho éxito, el único que logró hacerlo rabiar un poco fue Malfoy, que se puso a tararearle la canción de _A Weasley vamos a Coronar_ durante la clase de Estudios Muggles.

La convocatoria para las pruebas de golpeadores tuvo más éxito del esperado. Se apuntaron unos veinte alumnos de la casa Gryffindor. Harry los reunió a todos en el campo de juego a las seis en punto y dividió a los aspirantes en varios grupos.

—Bien. Gracias por acudir a estas pruebas para encontrar a unos nuevos golpeadores. Como todos sabréis, Coote y Peakes han renunciado a sus puestos por lesiones y nuestro equipo no puede jugar sin golpeadores. Lo que vamos a hacer es: por parejas vais a intentar alcanzar a nuestros cazadores que se irán pasando la quaffle por todo el campo intentado marcar en los aros ¿Quiénes son los primeros?

Un par de chicas algo retraídas se adelantaron del grupo primero. No parecían que se hubieran subido a una escoba en su vida. En cuanto se elevaron en el aire no consiguieron dar en el blanco ninguna vez y pronto fueron descartadas. Las parejas se fueron sucediendo con regularidad. Algunos eran buenos pero la mayoría resultaron un desastre.

Harry, a medida que los alumnos iban dejando el campo de juego, se iba desesperando más porque no daban con los golpeadores adecuados. En el último de los grupos estaban Dean y Seamus que esperaron con paciencia su turno. Ellos habían estado practicando con Harry y los demás, pero no habían brillado por su buen juego. Cuando les tocó su turno se elevaron rápidamente en el aire y esperaron la señal de Harry para empezar a zurrar a las bludgers.

Los cazadores tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a pasarse la quaffle entre ellos avanzando hacia los aros de gol. De repente una bludger se precipitó contra la escoba de Ginny y casi la tiró al suelo de no ser por sus buenos reflejos. A los pocos segundos una segunda bludger casi dio en la cabeza de Demelaza Robbins y enseguida fue lanzada contra Ginny. Los cazadores tuvieron que romper formación y dispersarse por el campo ante el aluvión de bludgers lanzadas y repelidas por dos golpeadores que eran como rayos. La quaffle no llegó a traspasar en ningún momento ninguno de los tres aros de gol.

Harry quedó encantado con el gran trabajo de equipo de Dean y Seamus y tuvo claro quiénes serían los nuevos Golpeadores, pero por consideración, dejó que los demás aspirantes terminaran sus pruebas, ya que no quería dejarles con las ganas de haber participado.

Al terminar las pruebas se acercó hasta donde estaban los aspirantes y les dijo:

—Gracias por haber participado en estas pruebas, pero ya tengo a los que van a ocupar las posiciones de Golpeadores, que van a ser Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas. Los demás mil gracias por participar.

Hubo un alboroto de voces. Algunas disgustadas y otras alegres por los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor. Los elegidos empezaron a gritar de alegría y se abalanzaron sobre Harry para alzarlo varias veces en el aire, manteándolo.

Los espectadores que habían estado en las gradas empezaron a agolparse alrededor de los chicos, la mayoría de ellos eran miembros de Gryffindor que habían presenciado las pruebas con la esperanza de que fueran Dean y Seamus los elegidos, hasta algunos habían hecho apuestas sobre el asunto. También había alumnos de otras casas como Ernie Macmillan y sus amigos y Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini que se habían sentado con Hermione en las primeras gradas.

—Sabía que lo haríais bien llegado el momento, chicos— les dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Nosotros no lo estábamos tanto, Harry— dijo Dean.

—Sí, sobre todo después de lo fatal que lo habíamos hecho durante toda la semana— continuó Seamus.

—Casi me habéis derribado un par de veces, Dean. Espero que en los partidos seas igual de certero que como lo has sido conmigo— le dijo Ginny.

—Lo siento, Ginny— se excusó Dean avergonzado.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte, Thomas— dijo Demelaza—, nunca había visto a dos golpeadores tan terribles. Solo sois superados por los gemelos Weasley y por muy poco.

El equipo al completo se dirigió a los vestuarios para enseñarles sus sitios a los nuevos integrantes. Se cambiaron de ropa entre risas y fueron a la torre de Gryffindor para celebrar sus nuevas adquisiciones, convencidos que ese año Gryffindor se haría con la Copa de Quidditch del colegio.


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Me he demorado demasiado, pero tengo que decirles que he tenido problemas de salud y he perdido recientemente a un ser muy querido y apreciado para mí. No voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como a mí me gustaría, pero les digo que NO voy a abandonar este Fic porque es mi pasión y mi vida. Me encanta escribir y no puedo dejarlo. _

_Gracias a todos los que me habéis machacado a mensajes pidiéndome que no abandone la historia y a todos los que comentáis en cada capítulo. Sois los que hacéis que no se me acaben las ganas de escribir y olvidarme de mis problemas por un rato. Miles de gracias._

_Besos y que la inspiración os acompañe._

**7. PROBLEMAS Y DIVAGACIONES**

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Este capítulo contiene SLASH. Toda aquella persona que no esté de acuerdo con este tipo de narración queda advertida de ello. Por lo tanto todas las personas a las que no les agrade las relaciones hombre-hombre deben abstenerse de leerlo._ _**QUEDÁIS**__**ADVERTIDOS**_**.**

Después de que el equipo subiera a la torre para comunicar la nueva noticia a los demás miembros de Gryffindor y celebraran con alegría su posible triunfo, Seamus se retiró temprano a su dormitorio que compartía con los demás chicos. No se sentía con ánimo de celebrar nada. Se sentía confuso y aterrorizado por lo que pasaba por su mente.

Hacía pocos meses que su cabeza era un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados. Todo había comenzado el curso pasado, cuando tuvo que refugiarse en la Sala de los Menesteres y conoció allí a un compañero de colegio que hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido. Este chico era Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff.

Ese séptimo y último curso e Hogwarts dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida. Hasta ese momento, él creía que le gustaban las chicas, y mucho. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Ernie las cosas cambiaban: mariposas en el estómago, corrientes eléctricas al rozarse, golpes de calor en su entrepierna… Nada normal en un chico que se consideraba heterosexual.

Las cosas aún se complicaron más cuando la mayoría del ED se vio obligado a afinarse en la Sala de los Menesteres junto a los pocos renegados que habían empezado a refugiarse allí. Y se vio obligado a compartir habitación con los demás alumnos de las diferentes casas. Casualmente, la hamaca de Seamus se reubicó al lado de la de Macmillan. El irlandés se sentía solo. Su mejor amigo había tenido que huir por no poder demostrar que su padre era un mago y Seamus no tenía a nadie con quien pasar las interminables horas muertas. Ernie se dio cuenta de este detalle y empezó a animar al Gryffindor para que se uniera a sus amigos. Sin saber por qué, Seamus se hizo amigo de él y algunos Hufflepuff más y de alguna manera, consiguió sobrellevar la ausencia de Dean Thomas.

Ernie Macmillan siempre había sabido que era diferente de los demás, no solamente por su condición de Sangre Limpia, sino porque nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna chica, todo al contrario, siempre se había fijado en los chicos que le rodeaban. Él nunca se lo había ocultado a sus padres, ya que ellos eran muy liberales en ese aspecto.

El de Hufflepuff había tenido varias relaciones, pero siempre manteniendo suma discreción, no solo por él sino por el que era su pareja en aquel momento. En su último año en Hogwarts, empezó a sentirse atraído por un chico de la casa de Gryffindor. Un chico rubio de ojos azul pálido de sangre mestiza, que se llamaba Seamus Finnegan.

Haciendo sus indagaciones descubrió que vivía en Irlanda y que era el mayor de tres hermanos, siendo él el único varón. También supo que era un admirador de los Kenmore Kestrals, uno de los equipos más destacados de Irlanda.

Cuando las cosas en Hogwarts se complicaron en demasía, algunos alumnos, entre ellos él y sus amigos, optaron por seguir el ejemplo de muchos desertores y se refugiaron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando Ernie decidió que era hora de retirarse de circulación y fue a la Sala donde el ED se escondía, descubrió con entusiasmo que Seamus estaba allí, pero en muy malas condiciones físicas, ya que los Carrow se habían ensañado con el chico con crueldad.

Gracias a la convivencia y al apoyo mutuo, entre ellos surgió la química, pero Seamus se asustó por lo que sentía y trató de distanciarse del Hufflepuff. Cuando llegó la hora de enfrentarse con los Mortífagos, los dos olvidaron lo sucedido y lucharon codo con codo, protegiéndose el uno al otro.

A la hora de volver a casa y terminado el periodo de terror de Lord Voldemort, Ernie invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa al Irlandés. Sorprendentemente, Seamus aceptó la invitación y pasó el mes de Julio en casa de Ernie.

Allí tuvieron tiempo de hablar y exponer sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero Seamus no tenía nada claro lo que sentía, estaba tan liado que no podía explicarlo. La última noche que el Gryffindor pasaba en la Mansión Macmillan, los dos salieron a pasear a la luz de la luna, ya que era la única forma de tener algo de intimidad, ya que las hermanas de Ernie eran un tanto pesadas.

—Mañana ya vuelves a tu casa…— empezó a decir Ernie despreocupadamente.

—Sí, ya se me termina la tranquilidad— contestó Seamus con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso te gustaría quedarte?

—Ya me gustaría a mí— suspiró de nuevo—. Lo que pasa es que mis hermanas me van a machacar a preguntas. Son unas cotillas— Erie rió con ganas—. Lo de tus hermanas no es nada comparado con lo que me espera en casa…

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Seamus. Pero también tienes que encontrar tiempo para pensar en mí. Quiero decir… Que tienes que pensar en lo nuestro ¿Me entiendes, no?

Seamus paró de caminar y miró a Macmillan algo nervioso.

—¿Puedo serte sincero de una vez, Ernie?

El Hufflepuff se detuvo y regresó al lado del rubio con una mirada interrogante.

—Claro. Para eso hemos salido a caminar. Para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Yo no sé lo que me haces sentir. Siempre me habían gustado las tías, hasta tengo posters de chicas en bikini colgados de las paredes de mi cuarto. Pero conocerte a ti me ha despertado ciertos sentimientos que me asustan y que no pensaba que podía albergar en mí cabeza— Seamus se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello rubio arena despeinándolo un poco—. Cada vez que te me acercas, siento como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo y cuando me tocas…— Seamus contuvo el aliento y se le aceleró el corazón cuando sintió que una de las manos del Hufflepuff le acariciaba la cara—. Cuando pasa esto, no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Entonces no pienses, solo déjate llevar…

De repente, la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Seamus se deslizó hasta su nuca y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, chocando contra el fuerte pecho de Ernie y sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado y húmedo beso que cogió totalmente desprevenido al irlandés.

Nunca había sentido lo mismo cuando besaba a una chica, era totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado. Seamus deslizó sus manos por la cintura del Hufflepuff y lo atrajo hacia él, acoplando su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo que su deseo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba entre los brazos de Ernie. Pero en el cerebro de Seamus se le encendió una pequeña alarma. Su conciencia, o más bien, su ignorancia hacia lo que sentía realmente, le advirtió que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

Bruscamente, Seamus se apartó de un confuso Ernie y echó a correr hacia la mansión y se encerró en la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado, maldiciendo a Macmillan y a lo que le hacía sentir sin que él entendiera nada de lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

El mes siguiente fue totalmente un caos para Seamus. Su familia lo bombardeaba a preguntas sobre la batalla de Hogwarts y sobre qué le pasaba. No podía ponerse en contacto con Dean Thomas y los juicios contra los Mortífagos se estaban celebrando sin darles tregua para recuperarse de lo sucedido y además él se los estaba perdiendo al no poder ir hasta Londres. Quería saber cómo estaban Harry y sus amigos, ya que no los había visto desde que abandonaron Hogwarts.

El uno de Septiembre llegó y Seamus y su familia entraron en la estación de King's Cross con el tiempo muy justo. En el andén 9 y ¾ casi no tuvo tiempo de entregar su equipaje a uno de los mozos y subir al tren. Enseguida encontró el vagón dónde estaban sus amigos. Al ingresar en el compartimento, fue avasallado por Neville y Dean, que lo abrazaron y lo zarandearon haciéndole bromas. Estuvieron hablando sobre los juicios y de lo que había pasado en el de los Malfoy. Dean le contó lo que había descubierto sobre su padre biológico y de su relación con Luna Lovegood. Seamus se mostró sorprendido con la noticia y Dean le aclaró todo lo que habían pasado juntos en la Mansión Malfoy y su estancia en casa de los Weasley. Entonces Seamus entendió porque esos dos habían acabado juntos. El dolor y la pérdida los había unido y el irlandés se sintió contento por su amigo, aunque creía que hacían una extraña pareja.

Al cabo de un rato de estar hablando con Dean y los demás, Seamus vio pasar a un nutrido grupo de Hufflepuff que reían y charlaban por el pasillo del tren, pero hubo uno de ellos que le llamó la atención, un chico moreno de ojos intensamente azules que al pasar al lado de la puerta de los Gryffindor lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió con cautela. Inmediatamente, Seamus se disculpó y salió del lugar para reunirse con Ernie Macmillan. Los dos chicos quedaron uno frente al otro sin decirse nada durante unos incómodos segundos hasta que fue el Hufflepuff que dio el primer paso.

—Necesito que me perdones por mi comportamiento, Seamus. No debí b… no debí hacer eso— se corrigió a tiempo el moreno.

—No debes disculparte por algo que yo tampoco evité. Lo que pasa es que estoy hecho un lío y no sé cómo salir de él.

—Enfrentándote a ello. Sé valiente y enfréntalo. Sé un maldito Gryffindor.

Al ver el desconcierto que se reflejaba en la cara de Seamus, Ernie se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

—Lo siento, no debería hablarte de esta manera, pero es que me gustas…

—No te preocupes— le cortó Seamus rápidamente—. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Déjame unos días para que pueda aclararme y después volvemos a abordar el tema.

—De acuerdo, vamos a ir despacio con todo esto…

— ¡Macmillan!— gritó alguien desde una de las puertas de los compartimentos del vagón—¡Vienes o no!

— ¡Ya voy, Justin!— gritó el Hufflepuff— ¿Vienes a nuestro compartimento? Finch-Flechley nos va a mostrar unos artículos nuevos de los gemelos Weasley que han sacado hace poco. Dice que son flipantes.

Seamus lo acompañó al compartimento y estuvo hablando con los amigos de Ernie como si los hubiera conocido de toda la vida. El poco tiempo que habían compartido la misma habitación había bastado para que se forjaran unos lazos consistentes y unas amistades verdaderas. Al cabo de un buen rato de estar con los Hufflepuff, escucharon un fuerte algarabío proveniente del pasillo del tren. Al asomarse pudieron ver a Ginny Weasley que estaba peleando con una chica de Slytherin. Al observarlas más detenidamente, Seamus bufó con fastidio al reconocer a la novia de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.

La cosa no acabó demasiado bien ya que intervinieron los Premios Anuales y el estimado noviete de la patética de Parkinson. Lo único que no le cuadró fue que Malfoy no siguió a la belleza morena de Slytherin y se marchó con Granger y Zabini en la dirección contraria. Mientras tanto ellos se quedaron a conversar con Harry y los demás para saber qué había pasado exactamente y satisfacer su curiosidad. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando entraron de nuevo en su compartimento y se encontraron allí a Malfoy, Zabini y a Hermione Granger conversando. ¿Qué hacía Hermione con los Slytherin? Pero entonces fue la castaña la que lo sorprendió a él preguntándole qué hacía él con los Hufflepuff. Seamus se quedó helado y sin saber qué decirle, pero Ernie lo sacó del apuro de inmediato para evitarle más bochorno del necesario.

Afortunadamente los Slytherin y Hermione se marcharon enseguida y el Gryffindor pudo relajarse hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade. El Gryffindor se unió al grupo de Macmillan y fue con ellos hasta el Gran Comedor. Allí se sentó en la larga mesa de su casa dando la espalda a los Hufflepuff para no tener que cruzar la mirada con Ernie, pero de vez en cuando su deseo de mirarlo era más fuerte y durante la selección lo miró a hurtadillas sin que él se diera cuenta.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando la directora pidió a Harry que dijera unas palabras a los alumnos. Seamus conocía a Potter muy bien y creyó que no era buena idea que le hicieran hablar en público y lo comprobó cuando el idiota de Smith abrió su bocaza. Harry lo cortó con eficacia, pero Smith demostró que era una persona ruin y atacó a Draco Malfoy sin piedad. En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Por una parte Hermione se levantó para atacar a Smith y Dean la tuvo que parar. Ginny Weasley también se levantó y su hermano Ron la paró de forma contundente. Neville, Luna, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot y los demás miembros del ED se levantaron, varitas en ristre, contra Zacarías Smith y él no fue menos.

Se levantó de su asiento y saltó el banco para machacar a Smith que estaba a unos dos metros de él. Con lo que no había contado era con que Ernie Macmillan lo atrapara antes de que pudiera tocar al bocazas. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de guardián del Hufflepuff le rodeaban el cuerpo y lo aplastaban contra el pétreo pecho del moreno. El cálido aliento de Ernie le calentó la nuca mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Macmillan. Una sensación sofocante lo invadió cuando las manos del Hufflepuff se ciñeron más a su cintura y algo duro golpeó contra su muslo. Su respiración se volvió errática y su rostro se tornó de un escarlata intenso por la manera con la que su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir el creciente bulto contra su muslo. Su miembro cobró vida solo de imaginar lo que se estaba cociendo debajo de las ropas del Hufflepuff. Pero antes de que la situación se complicara. Ernie lo soltó y él volvió a su asiento murmurando palabras de agradecimiento a Ernie.

En cuanto salieron a los jardines, Seamus pensó que todo habría pasado, pero alguien lo apartó del grupo y lo arrastró hacia unos árboles cercanos al lugar donde se reunieron todos los alumnos. De pronto se sintió aplastado contra la corteza de un joven roble y un cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras sentía un aliento cálido y acelerado respirando contra su cuello.

Seamus se rebulló para liberarse de la tenaza de esos brazos fuertes, pero un rostro apareció ante el suyo y se relajó de inmediato. Los ojos intensamente azules de Ernie Macmillan lo taladraron con intensidad. Instintivamente, Seamus colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del Hufflepuff y sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios entreabiertos que le provocaron temblores de anticipación.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Ernie con voz profunda.

—¿Sentir el qué?— murmuró Seamus.

—El haberte asustado de esta manera.

—Ya… Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberme impedido que destrozara a Smith.

—Fue un placer— contestó Ernie mientras apretaba su cuerpo un poco más contra el del Gryffindor.

Seamus cerró sus ojos apretadamente. La proximidad del cuerpo de Ernie hacía que el suyo reaccionara de nuevo en combustión. Sin saber cómo, sus manos recorrieron la espalda del Hufflepuff y se quedaron en la fina cintura del muchacho, haciendo que todo el cuerpo que tenía encima se estremeciera a ese contacto. Al abrir los ojos se tropezó con los del moreno y se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso que desencadenó el Apocalipsis en esa parte del bosque.

Las manos de Ernie volaron hasta el rostro pecoso del rubio y afianzaron la sujeción para que él no se separase jamás de él. Encajó su cuerpo al del chico y notó cómo una cosa dura se le clavaba en un muslo. Sonrió levemente contra la boca de Seamus y profundizó el beso, haciendo que su lengua se entrelazara con la de él en una danza erótica y salvaje.

Un torrente se sensaciones vapuleó el cerebro del Gryffindor dejándolo fuera de onda por unos minutos en los que la lengua del Hufflepuff hacía mella en su autocontrol. Las manos de Seamus vagaron por la baja espalda del moreno y bajaron hasta posarse tímidamente en las firmes nalgas, apretándolas contra su ya evidente excitación. Al sentir el primer contacto de su miembro contra el del Hufflepuff, sus caderas corcovearon en busca de más contacto y un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta.

Ernie interrumpió el beso para satisfacer la demanda de oxígeno que reclamaban sus cuerpos. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del Gryffindor y besó la palpitante vena que tamborileaba frenéticamente contra la suave piel. La humedad que le provocó la caricia hizo que la carne se le pusiera de gallina y sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de esos labios que lo habían trastornado por el resto del verano.

Seamus estaba en una nube. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para que la claridad se abriera paso hacia su embotado cerebro. Los labios de Ernie tampoco ayudaban en la labor. Gimió sonoramente cuando los labios del moreno le hicieron estremecerse y sus caderas volvieron a adelantarse para sentir el bulto cada vez más creciente del moreno contra el suyo.

Un aplauso atronador los devolvió dolorosamente a la realidad, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran bajo la luz del ocaso. Las pupilas de ambos se habían oscurecido por el deseo y sus cuerpos se apretaron inconscientemente para impedir la separación. El Hufflepuff escrutó el rostro de Seamus en busca del rechazo que esperaba encontrar después de haber tenido esa conversación en el tren diciéndole que irían poco a poco, pero no vio alarma en ellos, solo sorpresa.

Lentamente se separó del Gryffindor, pero sin dejar de tocarlo. No soportaba dejar de tocarlo. Escucharon cómo los alumnos se movían hacia el castillo y sin decir nada, le agarró la mano al rubio y se encaminaron, entre los árboles, hacia el castillo, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

En las puertas de entrada al castillo, el moreno soltó la mano de Seamus y entraron en el vestíbulo en total silencio. Flanquearon las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor sin haberse dicho nada y así siguieron por el resto de la cena.

Seamus no habló con sus compañeros en ningún momento. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para analizar lo que había pasado en los jardines del castillo. En las sensaciones que había experimentado por primera vez en su vida y llegó a la conclusión que le había gustado. Inconscientemente, su mano se colocó sobre su entrepierna y la notó abultada y muy sensible. Ahogó un gemido y se concentró en comer. Aquello tenía que solucionarse cuanto antes, o iba a tener una erección permanente si no lo remediaba. Fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y subió a su cuarto directamente. Sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha fría, para aliviar la tensión acumulada.

Dejó que el agua tibia, casi fría, le resbalara por el cuerpo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad esperando que su problema se enfriara por sí solo. Se enjabonó el cuerpo despreocupadamente, pero cuando su mano rozó sus partes bajas un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y la imagen de Ernie besándolo lo golpeó como una maldita bludger. Instintivamente su mano agarró su hombría y la sacudió con energía de arriba abajo, dejando que la liberación le llegara como una avalancha. Sus caderas se convulsionaron con violencia y su esencia se derramó sobre los azulejos blancos de la ducha. Cuando los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo se desvanecieron y él pudo incorporarse lentamente, su mirada se clavó en la puerta del baño que estaba abierta.

Su cuerpo se envaró y un rubor incandescente se apoderó de todo su ser. Alguien había entrado en el baño mientras él tenía uno de sus orgasmos más brutales de su corta vida. Empezó a temblar y su mirada empezó a buscar al que había entrado. Al principio no lo vio, pero cuando el vapor empezó a disiparse en finas volutas, reparó en una cabeza de pelo negro que lo observaba anonadado desde el espejo de uno de los lavamanos. Era Harry Potter.

—¡Mierda!— graznó Seamus desencajado por la vergüenza.

—Esto… Seamus… Yo…— Harry recogió sus enseres de aseo a toda velocidad y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Harry!— lo llamó el rubio—. Por favor, no…

—Yo no he visto nada, Seamus— lo cortó el moreno sin mirarlo a la cara y cerrando la puerta a toda velocidad.

Seamus se resbaló contra la pared de azulejos y se sentó en el suelo de la ducha, dejando que el agua le cayera en la cara. Ahora sí que la había liado. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de él? _Que soy un salido, eso es lo que piensa. _Poco a poco se incorporó i apagó el agua. Cogió una toalla y se secó a toda velocidad. Se vistió y se quedó parado con la mano en el picaporte temeroso de encontrarse cara a cara con Potter. Lentamente abrió la puerta y un silencio sepulcral lo envolvió cuando salió a la habitación. No había nadie. Suspiró aliviado y se metió en la cama antes de que nadie volviera. Cerró las cortinas y se quedó mirando el dosel de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Al cabo de un buen rato escuchó como sus compañeros de habitación entraban para acostarse. No hicieron mucho ruido al ver que sus cortinas estaban echadas y en menos de tres minutos la habitación volvió a estar en completo silencio. Esa noche Seamus no durmió nada, al igual que a las siguientes.

Las clases resultaron ser de lo más interesantes, sobre todo la de defensa Contra las Artes oscuras con Snape. No había vuelto a hablar con Ernie y tampoco había hablado de lo que había sucedido en el baño con Harry. No quería hacerlo porque no se sentía con ánimos. Al cabo de un par de días, las cosas se normalizaron un poco. Ginny les había dicho a él y a Dean que habría pruebas para encontrar a nuevos golpeadores y ella les sugirió que los dos podrían presentarse a las pruebas. Las tardes siguientes las pasaron en el campo de Quidditch practicando y las noches las dedicaba a hacer los deberes que se acumulaban a cada día que pasaba.

El día de las pruebas amaneció algo caluroso y despejado. No pudo comer nada a causa de los nervios y las clases le pasaron muy lentamente a excepción de las dos primeras horas, en las que Ernie Macmillan se sentó a su lado en el invernadero diez.

—Me han dicho que te presentas a las pruebas de golpeador con Thomas.

—Sí,

—Sé que lo vas a hacer bien, Seamus— le dijo el Hufflepuff con voz aterciopelada.

Seamus tragó saliva con dificultad mientras trataba de alimentar a su planta sin sufrir daños.

—¿Crees que podría asistir para verlo?

—Sí…— el Gryffindor bufó desesperado al darse cuenta que solo le respondía con monosílabos—. Creo que sí.

Disimuladamente, Seamus alzó la vista hacia la del moreno y vio que este sonreía abiertamente. Suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos no parecía enfadado por su extraño comportamiento.

La hora de las pruebas llegó con ansiedad y Seamus y Dean llegaron al campo de juego justo en el momento en el que Harry empezaba a hablar. Los dos amigos vieron las actuaciones de sus compañeros con el nudo del pánico cada vez más grande en sus gargantas a medida que los participantes acababan antes que ellos.

Toda la semana que llevaban practicando había sido de lo más penosa. Algunas veces habían realizado jugadas espectaculares, pero eso, una de cada diez. Cuando llegó su turno, Seamus y Dean se miraron nerviosos y montaron en sus escobas sin saber qué pasaría en realidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la prueba terminó para ellos y cuando tocaron tierra se dieron cuenta que habían brillado con luz propia, les había salido muy bien y habían dejado a un Harry impresionado.

Cuando todos los participantes terminaron su prueba, Harry anunció a los dos alumnos seleccionados. En cuanto Seamus escuchó su nombre su pecho se ensanchó de alegría y se abrazó a Dean con entusiasmo. ¡Habían sido seleccionados para el equipo de Gryffindor!

La euforia lo acompañó hasta que se vio rodeado por unos brazos fuertes que conocía demasiado bien. Ernie Macmillan lo estaba felicitando al igual que los demás compañeros. Pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que él quería celebrarlo de otra manera.

Toda la semana había pensado en lo que había pasado entre ellos e intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios del Hufflepuff sobre los suyos mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro. Intentó pensar en chicas, en todas las chicas más atractivas del colegio. Imaginarlas en ropa interior e imaginar que sus manos las desnudaban, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la imagen de Ernie cerniéndose sobre él lo acosaba. Y aquella tarde no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar. Primero tenía que asegurarse que las chicas le seguían gustando como el primer día y había tomado la decisión de comprobarlo en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

Seamus se marchó con los miembros del equipo de su casa y subió a la torre para celebrar la noticia. Estuvo con sus amigos riendo y charlando, cuando una chica de sexto se le acercó con una risa nerviosa en los labios. Era una chica muy guapa. Rubia y de ojos castaños. Le insinuó la posibilidad de ir a un sitio más privado para hablar tranquilamente y Seamus vio la oportunidad de comprobar lo que había decidido.

Discretamente se la llevó escaleras arriba hacia la su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentaron en su cama. La chica parecía nerviosa y él no dejaba de sonreírle para que se relajara. No era la primera vez que el irlandés llevaba a una chica a su cuarto. Al no poder ir ellos a las habitaciones de las chicas, era la única manera de tener una cama para hacer algunas cosas prohibidas.

Seamus se acercó a la chica lentamente y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mary Pembrocke— dijo la chica con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Eres muy hermosa, Mary. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

La chica bajó la mirada a su regazo y se contempló las manos que se retorcían con nerviosismo.

—La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería estar así… contigo.

—¿A si?— preguntó el rubio interesado— ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que me gustas.

Seamus se acercó un poco más a la chica y esta vez pasó uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella y dejó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella.

—Déjame comprobar una cosa— susurró el Gryffindor.

Sus labios se unieron a los de la chica y se movieron con dulzura sobre los de ella. al principio la caricia fue suave y tierna, pero en cuanto la muchacha le pasó los brazos por el cuello y gimió de puro éxtasis, el beso se tornó rudo y salvaje.

La cabeza de Seamus estaba analizando cada sensación, cada movimiento que hacía para determinar si lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba o no. El sentir los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos le agradaba, le hacían sentir… bien. El rubio se aventuró a subir sus manos por los costados de la chica y rozó sus pechos con suavidad. La reacción de la chica fue instantánea. Ella se apretó más contra él y Seamus tornó la caricia más intensa.

Lentamente el Gryffindor hizo que la chica se tumbara sobre la cama y él se tumbó a su lado sin dejar de besarla. Una de las manos del chico se posó sobre el muslo de ella y lo apretó contra él, esperando que ella notara su virilidad contra su pelvis, pero algo no marchaba bien. Seamus frunció el ceño, analizando qué podía andar mal.

Enseguida se dio cuenta que no se había excitado. No sentía nada. Su cosa estaba normal, sin vida. Seamus alzó la cabeza y gruñó frustrado. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se quedó sentado al lado de la chica que lo miraba extrañada.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—No, yo soy el que no va bien— dijo Seamus con amargura.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando la había besado por primera vez se había sentido estupendamente, le había gustado. Pero ahora, al darse cuenta que no había reaccionado ante las caricias de ella y que su virilidad estaba como muerta, pensó que se había vuelto loco.

La chica se sentó a su lado y se aproximó a él acariciando su rostro confuso. Seamus la miró y se dejó besar de nuevo por la hermosa Mary. Pero sintió que seguía sin reaccionar. En ese momento, Harry entró en la habitación y se quedó parado al verlos sobre la cama.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No! Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—Pero… —protestó la chica.

—Ya quedaremos en otro momento, ¿vale?— la cortó Seamus un poco ofuscado.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de un salto de la cama del rubio. Salió de la habitación y la siguió Seamus que bajó a la sala común más confundido que nunca. No tardó en subir a acostarse, en esos momentos la compañía de sus amigos no le ayudaba a pensar. Y lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, más que el aire que para respirar, era poner sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden.

Se desvistió sin ver exactamente lo que hacía y se metió entre las sabanas de su cama. Se quedó mirando el dosel de la cama pensando en lo que había pasado con la chica de esa tarde. ¿Qué es lo que había ido mal? La chica era guapa, de piel suave y con muchos encantos. Ella no podía ser el problema. Entonces solo quedaba él. No había sido buena idea llevar a la práctica su plan, porque siempre acababa pensando en Ernie. Tal vez eso querría decir algo importante y si lo analizaba con cuidado podría encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Con la chica había sido un auténtico fracaso. Puede que al principio se sintiera bien y le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero era evidente que no había bastado para seguir adelante. Después estaba que cada vez que había pensado en chicas, el Hufflepuff se había colado en su cabeza y ahí se había quedado por un buen rato sin dejarle pensar con claridad. Y por último, estaba que le había gustado que Ernie lo besara y lo tocara. Se había sentido como en una nube, flotando hacia el infinito. Solo pensar en sus cuerpos muy juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro le hacía estremecerse queriendo saber qué se sentía al estar piel contra piel.

Seamus se removió incómodo entre las mantas y escuchó que los demás compañeros de habitación entraban para acostarse. Estuvo esperando que Dean o ron lo molestaran, preguntándole por la chica que había subido con él, pero no pasó nada. Seguramente pensaron que él ya estaba dormido y por eso hicieron el menor ruido posible.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, Seamus se acostó de lado y se tapó hasta la barbilla. No podía conciliar el sueño por enésima vez esa semana. Seguía pensando en Ernie y en lo que había pasado aquel primer día en Hogwarts, en el bosque. Volvió a rememorar la sensación de tener el cuerpo del moreno apretado contra el suyo y la suavidad de los labios de él sobre los suyos. El roce de sus cuerpos y la febrilidad de las manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo.

_No supo cuando el cansancio lo venció, pero de pronto se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, pero había una sutil diferencia, era casi de día. Se removió inquieto en la cama y se dio cuenta que algo se pegaba a su espalda. Era algo tibio y suave, como si hubiera alguien metido en su cama. Al girarse, se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Mary Pembrocke, la chica que había estado con él en la habitación la noche pasada y que se había marchado algo molesta._

_Seamus frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba soñando? Porque habría jurado que se había acostado solo hacía pocas horas. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie en las demás camas ya que las cortinas estaban descorridas. Estaban solos. El rubio acarició la suave piel del hombro expuesto de la chica y esta abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Sin decir nada, ella se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza y lo besó lánguidamente. Seamus correspondió al beso con un grave gemido y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la aterciopelada espalda de la Gryffindor. _

_Sin saber cómo, de pronto se encontró sobre la chica besando su cuello y dejando que su miembro erecto se abriera camino entre los suaves y húmedos pliegues de su sexo. La sensación fue de lo más placentera. Ella era estrecha y caliente y se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, haciendo que él aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas. _

_Sus manos bajaron por la esbelta cintura de Mary para dirigir las embestidas con más profundidad y notó que la abertura por dónde se deslizaba su virilidad se estrechaba de manera considerable y que el cuerpo que había debajo de él cambiaba ligeramente._

_Lentamente, Seamus alzó los párpados y se quedó paralizado ante la imagen que se dibujó ante sus ojos. Ahora sí estaba convencido que era un sueño… ¡Qué decía un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla en toda regla! Debajo de él estaba Ernie Macmillan que le sonreía abiertamente, mientras las manos del moreno se deslizaban suavemente hasta sus nalgas y lo apretaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo_

_El Gryffindor no entendía nada. ¿Qué pintaba allí Macmillan? Creía que todo se había solucionado, que su virilidad volvía a funcionar al cien por cien, que lo suyo eran las tías. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en una chica se le colaba el rostro perfecto del Hufflepuff. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Esto querría decir algo._

_El Ernie Macmillan de su sueño acercó su rostro al suyo y se situó a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Al moverse, su miembro se sacudió de placer al sentir que la estrechez lo oprimía, y sus caderas se sacudieron en busca de la liberación. Sentía que tenía que llegar hasta el final. Ernie besó su boca y dejó que su lengua se adentrara en ella explorando cada recoveco. Las manos de él vagaron por su pecho, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos de puro deleite._

_Al abrirlos de nuevo volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor. Los cerró rápidamente, confundido y decepcionado al no encontrarse con los azules de Ernie. Los volvió a abrir y gimió aliviado al encontrar al moreno de nuevo ante él y esta vez se impuso de no volver a cerrarlos. Quería correrse dentro del moreno. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y los abrió rápidamente, temiendo que Ernie desapareciera…_

Seamus abrió los ojos de golpe. Una tenue luz se filtraba por una de las rendijas de las cortinas de su cama. Aun no había amanecido del todo. Se removió entre las sábanas y descubrió que estaba solo. Había sido un sueño, pero algo duro le advirtió que había sido muy vívido. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna y notó que estaba excitado y dolorido.

Volvió a removerse en la cama y el roce de las sábanas lo hizo gemir. Su mano se cerró en torno de su virilidad instintivamente. _¡Genial! Otra vez voy a tener que solucionar el problema_, pensó Seamus. Dejó que su mano se deslizara dentro de los pantalones del pijama y agarrara su estaca para satisfacer su necesidad.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, consciente de que sus compañeros estaban durmiendo en las demás camas. Pero era muy difícil controlarlo. Su mente volaba hacia las imágenes de su sueño. Rememoró la sugerente imagen de un Ernie totalmente excitado y clavado en él, moviéndose con lujuria contra su cuerpo.

En la cama de al lado, Harry se despertó alertado por unos ruidos procedentes de la cama de Seamus Finnegan. El moreno se incorporó en su cama y agudizó el oído para tratar de identificar qué estaba pasando. Era como si su amigo se estuviera ahogando. No, mejor dicho, como si estuviera llorando.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama y dio un par de pasos hacia la cama de su amigo. Pero luego pensó que no era de su incumbencia lo que podía estar pasando. Agudizó el oído un poco más. Seamus gemía ahogadamente y se escuchaba un frufrú de sabanas. Algo no encajaba en todo eso. Se acercó un paso más a la cama y esperó.

Harry se quedó rígido al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tras la cortina de la cama de su amigo. Lo que se oían, eran los gemidos de alguien que se estaba satisfaciendo manualmente. Lo sabía porque él lo había hecho varias veces en la oscuridad de su cama. No tendría que parecerle extraño, pero algo no encajaba. Seamus había subido la otra noche con una chica a la habitación, los había interrumpido sin querer. Pero ya en ese momento había percibido que algo pasaba con Seamus. Estaba raro desde que habían llegado al colegio y siempre iba en compañía de Macmillan y sus amigos.

Los gemidos se hicieron un poco más sonoros y entonces pudo percibir los jadeos y gruñidos de alguien que estaba próxima a la liberación. Pero entonces escuchó algo que lo dejó totalmente desencajado.

—¡Ernie… Dios… Sí!

¿Sería posible que Seamus Finnegan se estuviera masturbando pensando en un tío? Harry se hizo esa pregunta y la respuesta le vino de inmediato. Sí, era posible porque lo había escuchado perfectamente. El moreno se apartó de la cama de Seamus sigilosamente y se volvió a meter en la suya sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de descubrir.

De todos los chicos que el moreno conocía, Seamus era el que menos se esperaba que le gustaran los chicos. No podía ser. Seamus siempre había sido el primero en hablar de las chicas, de alardear de sus conquistas y explicar sus experiencias. No cuadraba. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara?

No es que él tuviera ningún inconveniente en que su amigo fuera… gay, pero se le hacía raro. Y ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, todo encajaba. El extraño comportamiento, el repentino cambio con respecto a la chica de la otra tarde, el estar siempre acompañado de Macmillan… Todo encajaba. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer Harry era esperar que él lo contara voluntariamente. Él no era nadie para obligarle a decir algo de lo cual, tal vez no estaba preparado de admitir. Había que darle tiempo.

oOo

Varios pisos más abajo, Zenka Dovchenko no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Severus Snape. La pelea delante de todos los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor la había trastornado anímicamente. Todo lo que ella había pensado sobre él se había esfumado en pocos minutos en cuanto pisó el colegio la tarde en la que se reunieron con los premios anuales y todo el profesorado para preparar el curso y conoció a las que ahora eran sus amigas.

En el verano, ella había recibido la inesperada visita de Minerva McGonagall, la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que le propuso ocupar el puesto que había dejado vacante el célebre Horace Slughorn como profesora de Pociones. Zenka sabía que era la oportunidad de su vida y lo aceptó de inmediato. Estaba cansada de trabajar en la botica mágica en Sofía. El dueño, el señor Kava, era un mago que vivía a su costa, ya que la mayoría de las pociones eran elaboradas por ella y el hombre nunca se lo agradeció o gratificó jamás. De esa manera, Zenka decidió abandonar su empleo y dar un giro a su vida dejando atrás su tierra natal y aventurarse en un país extranjero que acababa de salir de una terrible guerra mágica.

A mediados de julio, emprendió el viaje hacia Inglaterra mediante un traslador, ya que quería tener tiempo para adaptarse al clima y a la gente de allí. Se alojó en el Caldero Chorreante y enseguida sintonizó con el bonachón posadero. Tom la ayudó en todo lo que pudo, le dio consejos sobre los sitios dónde podía ir y los que debía evitar. Le recomendó sitios que visitar y lugares de interés.

Arregló todos los asuntos relacionados con su nuevo trabajo. Fue a Flourish & Blots para comprobar qué tipo de libros de texto se utilizaban en Hogwarts y decidió cambiarlos. Siempre se había quejado de que los escritores de este tipo de libros eran unos magos mediocres que no se esforzaban en mejorar las recetas. En los años que había pasado trabajando en la tienda del señor Kava, había descubierto algunos editores que sí sabían reconocer a los buenos pocionistas, pero aun así, había decidido seguir sus métodos y escribir sus propias recetas en la pizarra, sin olvidar lo que estaba en los libros de texto.

A principios de Agosto, empezó a prepararse para partir hacia Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall la había visitado una mañana y le había explicado como llegaría al colegio el uno de septiembre y que en el mes de diciembre se celebraría un Baile de Navidad en honor a los caídos durante la Batalla. No tuvo más remedio que ir a comprarse una túnica de gala nueva, ya que no había llevado nada apropiado para tal ocasión. La directora le explicó cómo iba a llegar al castillo el día en el que empezaba el curso escolar. Le dijo que tendría que coger el Autobús Noctámbulo y que la dejaría en las afueras de Hogsmade una hora antes que los alumnos para así poder prepararse para la ceremonia y acabar de instalarse en sus habitaciones.

McGonagall también le comunicó que en una semana tendría lugar la reunión del consejo Escolar con los Premios Anuales y los profesores. Había acudido al castillo mediante la Red Flu, concretamente hasta la única chimenea conectada a la red mágica del castillo, en el despacho de la directora. La reunión tocó varios temas de importancia, entre ellos, la presentación de los nuevos profesores y los cambios entre los docentes.

La directora les informó que el profesor Snape no asistiría a la reunión debido a que estaba reunido con el Ministro de Magia para terminar de concretar los detalles de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en los terrenos del colegio, donde se erigiría un monumento en honor a todos los magos y brujas que murieron durante la batalla del castillo. También les dijo que Snape había rechazado la proposición de seguir ocupando el puesto cómo director de Hogwarts ya que, según palabras de él, había aceptado ese puesto solo porque Dumbledore se lo había pedido y que le había prometido proteger a los alumnos de los Carrow.

La directora les anunció que Slughorn había presentado su renuncia como profesor de Pociones y que ya había encontrado un sustituto competente en la materia. De esa manera el título de Jefe de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin volvía a recaer en el profesor Snape y que volvería a dar la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De esta manera, Zenka fue presentada a sus compañeros, recibiendo halagos y saludos de bienvenida.

Por otro lado, McGonagall les dijo que quedaba un último puesto vacante. El que había dejado la fallecida Charity Burbage de Estudios Muggles, que lo impartiría un joven mago de origen escocés llamado Christopher McKeldar que fue presentado a sus compañeros y había arrancado varios suspiros a las mujeres que había en la reunión. El hombre era digno de ver. Alto, fuerte, de rostro aristocrático y mandíbula cuadrada. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta media espalda de un castaño claro muy lacio sujeto con una cinta de cuero. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y de un azul marino profundo. Era el hombre por el que toda mujer suspiraría de amor eternamente.

Antes de terminar la reunión, los profesores Flitwick y Sprout anunciaron a sus compañeros de profesión que ese sería su último año en Hogwarts, ya que querían jubilarse, también les comunicaron que ellos se encargarían de encontrar a quien les sustituyera el curso siguiente.

En cuanto la reunión hubo terminado, la directora la presentó a sus compañeros. Enseguida se hizo amiga de las dos profesoras más jóvenes del elenco de profesores hasta ese momento. Aurora Sinistra, de Astronomía y Séptima Vector, de Aritmancia. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre el nuevo curso académico, pero de inmediato surgió el tema de la Batalla y los Mortífagos.

_ "—No entiendo cómo pueden dejar que Snape siga dando clases en este colegio— se quejó indignada Séptima Vector._

_ —Tampoco no lo hizo tan mal, Séptima— dijo Aurora con un ligero tono de voz molesto—. Según Minerva, él seguía órdenes de Dumbledore y tampoco murió ningún alumno…_

_ —¡Era un Mortífago, por favor!— exclamó la profesora de Aritmancia indignada._

_ —¿Snape era un Mortífago?— preguntó confusa Zenka._

_ —Sí. Siempre lo ha sido, por mucho que los del ministerio y la Orden del Fénix se empeñen en decir lo contrario. Lo primero que hizo él al salir del colegio, cuando se graduó, fue unirse al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Francamente, ¿esto no es relevante?_

_ —Yo no creo que sea así— intervino la profesora de Astronomía._

_ —Por supuesto que no lo crees, Aurora— dijo Séptima Vector con sarcasmo._

_ —¿Qué estás insinuando?— quiso saber la aludida visiblemente enfadada, sabiendo por dónde iba a ir su amiga._

_ —Precisamente tú estuviste liada con él hace unos años, ¿no?_

_ —Eso no tiene nada que ver— se defendió Aurora Sinistra con frialdad—. Siempre he creído que Severus era una buena persona…_

_ —¡Ya! Él es un hombre oscuro, no me gusta…_

_ —No debería hablar así de la gente si no la conoce realmente— la interrumpió Zenka._

_Ella no sabía nada sobre ese profesor, pero no le había gustado la manera con la que lo atacaba la profesora Vector"._

Cuando volvió a la posada, intentó averiguar algo más sobre Snape. Le preguntó al posadero y a algunos de los clientes habituales de la taberna, pero nadie había podido decirle mucho sobre él. Era evidente que era un hombre reservado y antisocial que se relacionaba con la gente lo mínimo para sobrevivir.

Antes de partir, decidió acercarse hasta la botica para confirmar el pedido de ingredientes que había hecho para poder dar las clases en Hogwarts. Al llegar allí, le había expuesto las dudas que le habían surgido al señor Brooks, sobre quién pagaba las facturas. El tendero le explicó cómo era el sistema y que su pedido había sido tanto o más extraño que el que había hecho años antes, Severus Snape cuando ejercía de profesor de pociones. Zenka se interesó por la conversación al ser mencionado el profesor, ya que pensó que por fin había encontrado a una persona en todo el Callejón Diagon que lo conocía un poco más que los demás a quién había preguntado. Pero en el momento en el que iba a empezar su interrogatorio, fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había entrado en la tienda.

"_Lo recordaba perfectamente:_

_Al abrirse la puerta con un alegre tintineo de la campanilla, ella y el señor Brooks vieron a un hombre alto vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba el cabello largo, rozándole los hombros, era negro como el ala de un cuervo, lacio y algo grasiento que hacía que se separase en diversos mechones. En su rostro anguloso destacaba una mandíbula cuadrada y potente y una nariz grande y ganchuda que le daba personalidad. Su tez era muy pálida y de un tono cetrino. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él eran sus ojos tan negros y profundos como la obsidiana. Penetrantes, expresivos e hipnóticos que la miraban con una especie de temor y admiración. El hombre se había quedado parado en la puerta, observándola con estupefacción. De inmediato el recién llegado reaccionó y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella._

_ —Señor Snape, así que volverá a dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La señorita Dovchenko me ha contado que ella va a dar Pociones, ya que el viejo Slughorn no ha aguantado más presiones. Estoy contento que McGonagall aporte nuevos talentos entre los docentes, ¿no le parece?_

_Zenka observó como los delgados labios del hombre se convertían en una sonrisa burlona, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos intentando controlar su mal genio que pugnaba por salir ante el grosero gesto del hombre, pero tenía que reconocer que cuando sonreía, aunque fuera para burlarse de la gente, se lo veía bastante atractivo._

_ —¿Pociones? ¿No es usted demasiado joven, señorita…?_

_ —Dovchenko, Zenka Dovchenko— dijo ella con un marcado acento extranjero y con frialdad, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo._

_Snape ignoró la mano que se le tendía y eso hizo que la sangre de la joven hirviera, alimentando un poco más su ira._

_ —Quiero lo mismo de cada mes, señor Brooks, y puede preparármelo para diez meses._

_Zenka vio cómo el tendero asentía y desaparecía hacia la trastienda, dejándolos solos._

_ —Es usted tan desagradable cómo me han advertido, señor Snape. Pero a mí no me impresiona su actitud, estoy acostumbrada a las personas como usted._

_Snape parpadeó un par de veces perplejo, pero reaccionó con rapidez y se recompuso._

_ —¿De qué trabajaba antes de venir aquí, señorita Dovchenko?_

_ —Trabajaba en una botica mágica para un marchante de pociones en Sofía. El dueño se disgustó bastante cuando me fui— dijo Zenka con seriedad._

_ —Dejar al novio en la estacada no ha estado nada bien por su parte— se burló Snape, pensando que el marchante era el novio de Zenka._

_Al escuchar semejante disparate, Zenka se echó a reír, dejando a Snape bien desconcertado._

_ —¿Novio?… Pero si tiene setenta años— consiguió articular la pelirroja entre lágrimas—. Era mi jefe y yo le hacía todo el trabajo: pedidos, clientes, venta…— Snape alzó una ceja escéptico y se cruzó de brazos ante ella, como si diera a entender que no la creía—. Es usted odioso, más que mi ex–jefe. _

_ —Eso es muy difícil— dijo él con sarcasmo._

_ —Culpa de ese hombre nunca he podido prosperar con mi proyecto, siempre me tenía ocupada haciendo pociones para él y solo podía trabajar en mi investigación cuando la tienda estaba cerrada y aun así siempre encontraba algo con lo que mantenerme ocupada hasta que me encontraba lo bastante cansada cómo para tener que marcharme a casa sin avanzar nada. Lo único que quiero es trabajar en mi investigación para poder solucionar el problema de mucha gente que necesita un remedio._

_ —¿Un proyecto? ¿Qué tipo de investigación?— preguntó Snape claramente interesado._

_ —¿Para qué se lo voy a contar a usted si hasta ahora se ha estado burlando de mí?_

_ —Si no me lo cuenta no podré opinar sobre él y no sabré si es para risa o no— contestó Snape siguiendo con sus burlas._

_Zenka escudriñó aquel pálido rostro con atención y notó cómo las comisuras de la delgada boca de Snape temblaban levemente al impedir que se alzaran para mostrar una de sus peores sonrisas burlonas, pero ella sacó valor pensando que no perdía nada al comentarle de qué iba su investigación y que si se reía de ella ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de él en cualquier otro momento._

_ —Estoy trabajando en la mejora de la Poción Matalobos y si es posible, encontrar un remedio para la licantropía._

_Snape frunció el ceño y todo rastro de burla desapareció de su rostro y de su persona, adoptando una actitud seria dijo:_

_ —Es una poción muy difícil de elaborar, señorita Dovchenko. ¿Está usted capacitada para elaborarla correctamente?— preguntó Snape muy seriamente._

_Al final, Zenka había conseguido captar la atención de Severus Snape. Los ojos azules de Zenka se convirtieron en dos rendijas al escuchar la pregunta que ese hombre le había hecho. Alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y lo fulminó con una gélida mirada. Estaba cansada que todos la creyeran una idiota, que no la creyesen capaz de realizar esa poción, pero sí que hiciese todas las demás pociones de su profesión. ¡Qué ironía! Las pociones que ella realizaba cada día eran tanto o más difíciles que la Poción Matalobos y nadie se daba cuenta de eso. Cuando abrió la boca para replicarle, el señor Brooks salió de la trastienda con un paquete entre los brazos y lo depositó sobre el mostrador._

_ —Señor Snape, aquí tiene lo que me ha pedido. Tan solo faltará el veneno de Viuda Negra, que llegará a finales de la semana que viene. Ya se lo enviaré a Hogwarts en cuanto lo tenga, si le parece bien._

_ —Perfecto._

_ —¿Usted elabora Poción Matalobos?— preguntó Zenka sorprendida, ya que sabía que el veneno de la Viuda Negra solo se utilizaba en esa elaboración—. ¿La elabora para un licántropo?_

_Snape la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y se quedó congelada al ver dentro de ellos. Sabía que no tendría que haber preguntado eso, pero saber que él también elaboraba esa poción podía proporcionarle a ella información y ayuda en su proyecto._

_ —Creo que no es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga, señorita Dovchenko._

_Snape no dijo nada más. Se giró hacia el vendedor, pagó, cogió el paquete y salió del establecimiento sin despedirse, simplemente se marchó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Miró al señor Brooks y el hombre se encogió de hombros._

_ —¿Me enviará todo al colegio el uno de septiembre?_

_ —Por supuesto, señorita. No se preocupe._

_ —Gracias señor Brooks y hasta la próxima._

_Zenka salió de la tienda casi corriendo, quería hablar con ese hombre, quería saber más cosas sobre él, sobre lo que hacía. Pero no lo encontró"._

Zenka se había sentido decepcionada al no poder encontrar al profesor. Había conservado la esperanza de interceptarlo en el Caldero Chorreante y poder hablar con él acerca de su proyecto de investigación, pero al llegar a la taberna solo encontró a los clientes habituales y a Tom detrás de la barra secando vasos.

No se quedó a cenar, había perdido el apetito y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de lo que le pasaba. Se encerró en su habitación y estuvo trabajando en él durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Sumergirse entre sus papeles y libros le daba la sensación de estar en otro mundo, le daba el poder de seguir estudiando fórmulas y técnicas si cansarse en lo más mínimo. No fue hasta la tarde cuando se dio cuenta que se había pasado veinticuatro horas encerrada en la habitación sin comer ni dormir ni un poco. Tom fue a buscarla a la hora de cenar muy preocupado por ella, ya que no había bajado a comer en muchas horas. Cuando llegó al comedor se fue a sentar a su mesa habitual, pero se la encontró ocupada por un hombre que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Se acercó a él con cautela y en cuanto lo tuvo a poca distancia, se dio cuenta que era Severus Snape.

Como si ella lo hubiera llamado, se giró y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos del color de la noche y la invitó a sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

"_Aquello nunca lo olvidaría. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que él hablara, ya que la voz se le había escapado de la garganta. Esa sería la primera vez que estaría al lado de un Mortífago, de alguien que había estado al lado del Señor Tenebroso, el responsable de que su familia hubiera sufrido la desgracia. Sus tíos habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort por no querer unirse a su causa, o al menos eso era lo que sus padres le habían contado. Pero ella sospechaba que no le habían contado toda la verdad, ya que su primo, Antonin Dolohov, había desaparecido el mismo día que sus padres aparecieron muertos en su casa. Unos meses después, se enteró que Antonin se había unido al Señor Tenebroso y eso le dio a pensar que su primo podría ser el responsable de la muerte de sus propios padres._

_Snape la miraba con intensidad pero no hablaba con ella, solo la observaba, y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Al final, dejando de lado su miedo, consiguió que su voz volviera._

_ —¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?_

_ —Tenía que hablar con usted._

_Zenka parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, despejando todos los malos recuerdos que habían aparecido al ver a Snape sentado ante ella. Sin saber por qué, adoptó una actitud sarcástica hacia él. Tal vez porque si dejaba que sus sentimientos, que en ese momento la dominaban, salieran, no sería capaz de controlarse y le diría cosas de las que después se arrepentiría toda su vida._

_ —¿La curiosidad mató al gato, Snape?_

_ —Más que nada, quería saber en qué estaba trabajando usted, señorita Dovchenko._

_ —No creo__ que esté interesado realmente…_

_ —Se lo digo muy en serio, Dovchenko— dijo Snape sin alterarse._

_ —En ese caso, ¿qué quiere saber?— dijo por fin Zenka después de una larga pausa en la que sopesó los pros y contras de sumergirse en una discusión sobre pociones._

_ —Primero ha de comer —Zenka lo miró sorprendida—. Se de buena fuente que hace muchas horas que no ha probado bocado, así que pida la cena a Tom y…_

_Sin que la pelirroja hubiese llamado al posadero, éste llegó a la mesa con una bandeja repleta de comida que tenía muy buena pinta._

_Al ver que el profesor Snape la observaba comer y no la acompañaba, Zenka se sintió incómoda. Dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y lo miró ceñuda._

_ —¿Usted no come?_

_ —No tengo mucha hambre que digamos— contestó Snape._

_ —Muy buen ejemplo, señor Snape. Me dice que debo comer y usted no da ejemplo— al ver que Snape no decía nada, señaló hacia uno de los suculentos platos de la bandeja que había llevado Tom y le indicó que cogiera uno—. Cójalo o me enfadaré._

_Snape bufó, pero extendió una de sus elegantes manos y cogió el primer plato que le vino. Zenka no siguió comiendo hasta que él dio el primer bocado._

_ —Eso está mucho mejor— soltó la pelirroja con una sonrisa granuja en sus labios._

_ —¿En qué está trabajando?— preguntó Snape mientras tomaba otro bocado._

_ —En un proyecto en el que hace varios años que estoy trabajando. Estoy intentando mejorar la Poción Matalobos que inventó Damocles Belby. He trabajado duramente en esa poción, pero no he obtenido resultados relevantes hasta hace un año, aunque ahora ya no voy a poder avanzar… las circunstancias me lo impiden y es demasiado dolorosa hablar de ello._

_ —Quiere decir que la persona con la que trabajaba; seguramente la que probaba las pociones, y a la que apreciaba ya no está ahí para seguir ayudándola, ¿me equivoco?_

_ —¿Cómo sabe usted eso?— dijo Zenka estupefacta, dejando su cubierto sobre el plato._

_Severus la miró a los ojos y fue cómo si pudieran traspasarla y llegar a su alma. Zenka supo que por alguna razón él sabía mucho más de ella de lo que aparentaba. Su mirada astuta no la incomodaba, como tendría que ser, sino que le daba seguridad y confianza y eso nunca le__había pasado con ningún hombre. Bueno, exceptuando a Vlad. Él había sido el motivo por el cual se decidió definitivamente por la carrera de pocionista y empezó la investigación. _

_Habían estudiado juntos en Durmstrang, eran los mejores amigos y, junto a sus demás compañeros, formaban un grupo muy variado y unido. Zenka había sintonizado de inmediato con ese chico callado y estudioso que jugaba muy bien a Quidditch, pero eso cambió hacía ya tres años, cuando fue atacado por un licántropo cuando estaba de caza con su padre en las inmediaciones del monte Botev. Zenka no se enteró de lo sucedido hasta que llegó al colegio y el Director Karkarov les informó de lo que había sucedido. De inmediato ella pidió permiso para acudir a casa de Vlad y al llegar lo encontró postrado en la cama, con medio cuerpo vendado y con terribles dolores. Ese fue el día que Zenka lloró más de su vida, la única persona que le importaba de verdad había perdido toda esperanza de llevar una vida normal y se juró que encontraría la manera de ayudarlo._

_Las cosas para Vlad no fueron nada fáciles. Tuvo que dejar los estudios y soportar el rechazo de toda la gente que lo había amado desde pequeño. Los únicos que permanecieron a su lado fueron sus padres y Zenka y sus amigos de Durmstrang. Antes de terminar sus estudios, la pelirroja supo en qué se especializaría, quería ser pocionista y ayudar a Vlad a superar su enfermedad y al mismo tiempo también ayudar a los demás afectados por la licantropía. Cuando hubo terminado los estudios, se encontró con que Vlad no encontraba un trabajo con el que sobrevivir. A los pocos meses, Zenka encontró el trabajo de pocionista en la botica del señor Kovac y consiguió que emplearan a su amigo en el almacén. Zenka ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Vlad, pero su amigo, con cada día que pasaba se consumía un poco más. Mientras Zenka trataba de compaginar su trabajo y su investigación para curar a Vlad, pero con cada transformación que experimentaba, la vida se le escurría entre los dedos, debilitándolo cada día más, hasta que llegó un momento que su cuerpo ya no lo soportó. Al ver que los padres de Vlad no podían controlarlo y atenderlo como era debido, Zenka decidió llevárselo a su pequeño apartamento y cuidar de él. Llegó un momento en que las transformaciones eran tan brutales que la poción Matalobos apenas mitigaba los efectos del cambio y Vlad no se recuperaba tan rápidamente como debería. Su salud se resintió tanto que empezó a enfermar con cada vez más virulencia, hasta que su sistema inmunitario cayó y terminó postrado en la cama con un aneurisma pulmonar severo, sufriendo fiebres y convulsiones._

_Cuando Zenka pensó que Vlad no superaría la luna llena siguiente a caer enfermo, ella hizo un descubrimiento importante con respecto a un nuevo ingrediente que había añadido a la poción. Las virutas de Cuerno de Erumpent resultaron ser beneficiosas para el cambio, aportando una explosión de adrenalina extra al sistema nervioso del licántropo, ayudando a sobrellevar las largas horas que duraba la transformación y mitigando los efectos adversos sobre el estado físico del hombre-lobo. _

_Pero ese descubrimiento llegó demasiado tarde para Vlad. Su precario estado físico y mental hizo que el muchacho empeorara. Días después de superar con éxito la transformación, Vlad pudo levantarse de la cama, pero se dio cuenta que las cosas ya no podrían seguir adelante sin que Zenka se implicara más con él y decidió quitarse la vida colgándose en el baño, dejando una nota de despedida para ella. Esa nota la hizo sentirse una miserable, ya que Vlad le explicaba lo mal que se sentía cuando la veía trabajar sin descanso para encontrar una cura que estaba seguro que nunca llegaría para él. Le dijo que solo quería que viviera una vida normal y tranquila sin tener que estar cuidando de una persona que era una carga para ella y para su familia, y que quería que encontrara a una persona que la quisiera y pudiera cuidarla como ella se merecía, porque él no iba a poder hacerlo como le hubiera gustad. Le daba las gracias por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y que le hubiera gustado que hubiesen sido en diferentes circunstancias, estando juntos como una pareja normal._

_Desde ese día, Zenka estuvo varias semanas sin poder ir a trabajar por la horrible experiencia, hasta que sus padres y los de Vlad la sacaron del pozo en el que se había metido, explicándole que lo que había pasado no era culpa suya porque ella había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Vlad y hacer que siguiera adelante. Después de eso siguió trabajando en el proyecto en memoria de Vlad, el único chico que había llegado a su corazón sin que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello._

_―__Digamos que es usted muy expresiva, señorita Dovchenko__―__ le dijo Severus Snape sacándola de sus cavilaciones._

_―Él fue el motivo por el cual me decidí por las Pociones._

_ ―Debe sentirse muy orgulloso de usted― dijo Snape con tono seco._

_ ―Debe de estarlo, sí. Dondequiera que esté él._

_ ―¿No ha venido con usted? ― al ver que ella no contestaba sonrió al decir―: Entonces es verdad que su novio la ha dejado por venir a dar clases en Hogwarts._

_Zenka le lanzó una dura mirada llena de dolor._

_ ―Ya le dije, señor Snape, que yo no tengo ni he tenido novio. Jamás. Además, los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar en paz._

_El rostro de Severus se ensombreció y todo rastro de burla se le desvaneció de su cetrino rostro._

_ ―Lo siento, yo no sabía…_

_ ―Déjelo, usted tampoco no sabía nada y yo me altero con facilidad con este tema― hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos y fue Zenka la que lo rompió―. El amigo del que le hablo fue atacado por un licántropo hace unos cuatro años y yo le prometí que lo ayudaría y que encontraría la manera de curarlo. Lo intenté, pero él se dejó vence, tiró la toalla y se quitó la vida cuando habíamos empezado a descubrir algunas mejoras en la poción._

_ ―¿Y qué mejoras ha conseguido, señorita Dovchenko? ― preguntó Snape tratando de cambiar de tema._

_ ―He introducido virutas de cuerno de Erumpent, eso da fuerzas extras y ayuda a regenerar el cuerpo más rápidamente._

_ ―Interesante― dijo Snape frotándose la barbilla― ¿Lo ha probado?_

_ ―Sí. Vlad se recuperó mucho más rápido que las otras veces, pero se tiene que adaptar la dosis en cada individuo. Por ejemplo, Vlad pesaba ochenta kilos y tuve que añadirle unas seis virutas._

_ ―¿Ha conseguido algo más? ―preguntó Severus muy interesado._

_ ―He hecho una variación con la cantidad de veneno de Viuda Negra. La he aumentado en cuatro gotas y eso hace que las capacidades de reacción del licántropo mermen hasta ser mucho más bajas que las humanas en estado normal, pero sin arriesgar su vida con una sobredosis de veneno. Personalmente creo que la solución está en el veneno. Creo que si combinamos más de un tipo de veneno, llegaremos a conseguir una cura de la licantropía._

_ ―¿Sabe con qué venenos va a conseguirlo?_

―_No. Aún no. Tengo que investigar más a fondo el tema. Tal vez usted pueda ayudarme. Por lo que sé, usted es un gran pocionista, un buen discípulo de Slughorn._

_ ―La gente exagera, créame. _

_Zenka le sonrió y cogió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios. Inmediatamente después de depositar la tela encima del plato, apareció Tom para llevarse los platos en la bandeja._

_ ―Ha estado todo muy bueno, Tom. Gracias._

_ ―No hay de qué, señorita. Es un placer― el posadero se giró hacia Snape―. ¿Algún licor, profesor?_

_ ―No, gracias._

_Snape observó como el posadero se alejaba tambaleándose con la bandeja a rebosar y Zenka lo sorprendió cuando le preguntó:_

_ ―¿Y usted para quién elabora la poción Matalobos?_

_ ―Para un amigo, se la preparo desde hace ya unos cinco años. Cada mes obtiene su salvaguarda para seguir existiendo y seguir al lado de su esposa._

_ ―Hay poca gente que se atreva a elaborar esa poción. Le tienen miedo._

_ ―Eso son cuentos de vieja, pero la gente es muy supersticiosa y creen que por hacerla ya pueden convertirse en hombres lobo. Son unos necios._

_ ―Lo son, sin ninguna duda. La poción Matalobos es una poción como cualquier otra. Difícil de elaborar, pero inocua para quien la hace._

_ ―Pero tiene que hacerse bien, de lo contrario, el licántropo que la tome, si está mal hecha, puede morir― dijo Snape sombríamente._

_ ―Ese aspecto también lo he mejorado― anunció Zenka con satisfacción, dejando a Severus algo aturdido―. He añadido esencia de Loto Tibetano, que como debe saber, sus propiedades mágicas son diversas y entre ellas destaca el don de la inmortalidad momentánea y también he introducido Ópalo pulverizado…_

_ ―¿Ópalo? ― la interrumpió Snape―. Eso es algo inusual y peligroso, señorita Dovchenko. El ópalo es un mineral muy potente, es el mejor material, después de la madera, que absorbe más magia. Si ha introducido ópalo, debe haber algún sortilegio asociado con el mineral._

_ ―Por el momento, solo le he dado a la poción un sortilegio simple de tranquilidad, pero he estado pensando en que se podría aumentar la dosis de ópalo que le he añadido y tratar de hacerle un hechizo medico-reversor, añadiendo unos pelos del mismo licántropo al que se le va a administrar el brebaje._

_Snape frunció el ceño._

_ ―¿Lo ha probado? Esto puede ser muy arriesgado._

_ ―No, todavía no he podido probarlo en un licántropo. Es difícil encontrar voluntarios._

_ ―Tal vez yo sepa de uno que no le importaría hacer de conejillo de indias._

_ ―¿Se refiere a ese amigo al que usted le prepara la poción?_

_ ―Podría ser― Snape la miró a los ojos unos instantes pero luego desvió la mirada― ¿Por qué aceptó el puesto de profesor si ya tenía un empleo, señorita Dovchenko?_

_Zenka lo miró desconcertada ante el cambio que había dado la conversación de repente._

_ ―Creo que fue para poder prosperar como pocionista. No le mentí cuando le dije que mi jefe me tenía medio esclavizada. Necesito saber que todo lo que he aprendido ha servido para algo más que elaborar pociones todo el día encerrada en un laboratorio oscuro. Necesito ser alguien― Zenka clavó su viva mirada en la de él― ¿Usted ha conseguido sus metas, señor Snape?_

_Enseguida, Zenka se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, que había tocado un tema que no debía porque Snape se levantó de la mesa y se colocó la capa sobre sus hombros dispuesto a marcharse._

_ —Por favor, no se vaya— dijo ella levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que él y agarrándolo por un brazo._

_ —Es tarde y debo marcharme— contestó Snape secamente, mirando la mano de ella sobre su brazo como si no tolerara que lo tocasen._

_Zenka lo soltó y observó cómo se movía entre las mesas con gran soltura y dignidad. Supo por cómo se movía, que era un hombre sumamente orgulloso y con carácter muy fuerte, y que eso él lo sabía, estaba segura que él sabía que la gente lo temía. Tal vez lo que había dicho la profesora Vector sobre que era un mortífago fuera verdad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no se había acordado de preguntarle sobre eso mismo"._

Zenka se removió nerviosa entre las sábanas. No había averiguado nada y solo había conseguido hacerse un lio más grande en la cabeza. Estaba segura que todo se había complicado cuando empezó a hacer caso de lo que decía Séptima Vector. Podía haber algo de verdad en las envenenadas palabras de la profesora de Aritmancia pero estaba claro que el rencor y el miedo la habían hecho decir algunas cosas que no eran del todo ciertas.

La mañana del uno de Septiembre se subió al Autobús Noctámbulo para que la llevara hasta Hogsmade, el viejo Ernie Prang no había cambiado su estilo de conducción temerario y Zenka se mareó como nunca le había pasado. Llegó a la plaza del pueblo de magos pasado el mediodía, después de recorrer de cabo a rabo toda Inglaterra. La directora del colegio la estaba esperando junto a un carro tirado por un magnífico thestral.

Al llegar al inmenso vestíbulo del castillo donde destacaban cuatro relojes de arena llenos de piedras preciosas, Minerva le dijo que su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso. La guió hasta una habitación muy amplia que contaba con un ventanal inmenso que daba mucha luz a la estancia. Sus aposentos contaban con un salón con chimenea y el ventanal, un despacho bien equipado y una habitación con una cama de dosel. Era mucho más de lo que se esperaba. La directora la dejó para que comenzara a colocar sus cosas, ya que el equipaje había aparecido mediante magia mucho antes de que ellas llegaran a la habitación, y le dijo antes de marcharse que enviaría a alguien a buscarla dentro de un rato para asistir a la reunión de profesores.

Al cabo de una hora o dos, alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con las dos profesoras que había conocido hacía unas semanas y durante todo el camino hacia la sala de profesores, Séptima Vector estuvo hablando de Severus Snape y su mala gestión como director durante el año anterior.

_ "—Ese hombre nunca estaba en el colegio— se quejó Séptima Vector cuando estaban girando en una esquina—. Estoy segura que estaba con Lord Voldemort maquinando asesinatos o buscando la manera de capturar a Harry Potter y sus amigos._

_ —El trabajo de director de un colegio no solo consiste en permanecer en el centro, Séptima— le dijo Aurora Sinistra, defensora incondicional de Snape—. También hay que hacer gestiones en el Ministerio y acudir a reuniones con los distintos miembros del Consejo Escolar. _

—_¡No me hagas reír, Aurora!— exclamó la profesora de Aritmancia—. Sabes que nunca convocó al Consejo y nunca se preocupó por sus alumnos. Sabes lo que hacían los Carrow, ellos eran la ley aquí dentro, Snape sólo era el títere del Señor Tenebroso._

_ —Te equivocas— dijo muy seriamente la profesora de Astronomía—. ¿Crees que si él no le hubiese importado sus alumnos, habría permitido que la señorita Weasley y sus amigos hubieran seguido respirando después de entrar a su despacho y robar una joya de uno de los fundadores? ¿Aún crees que los alumnos lo tenían sin cuidado? Yo creo que no. Snape solo era un mortífago de nombre pero no de alma._

_ —Eres una ilusa, Aurora. Él no es un hombre bueno. Es cruel con sus alumnos y siempre que tiene la oportunidad se burla de ellos públicamente, humillándolos._

_Las mujeres no pudieron hablar más porque llegaron a la sala de profesores. Era una estancia acogedora llena de escritorios, butacones y sofás alrededor de una chimenea suspendida en la nada en medio de la sala. Los profesores estaban sentados alrededor del fuego y Minerva McGonagall les estaba hablando desde detrás de su escritorio._

_ —¡Ah, señorita Dovchenko, ya ha llegado!— exclamó la directora mientras les indicaba unos asientos cerca de ella—. Siéntense, por favor. Estábamos hablando sobre la ceremonia de Selección. Como sabrán, este año Severus Snape es el sub-director y por lo tanto le toca a él acompañar a los nuevos alumnos y proceder a la Selección de casas. En esto no habrá cambios, será como todos los años. Los cambios vienen después: Sabéis que justo después de la Selección se procede a cenar, pero esta vez vamos a salir a los jardines. Cada Jefe de Casa irá con sus alumnos acompañados por los Prefectos, manteniendo el orden. Una vez en los jardines, vamos a proceder al Homenaje a los Caídos. Este será un momento solemne y quiero que sea perfecto. ¿Lo tenemos todo preparado? ¿Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer?_

_Todos asintieron y murmuraron por lo bajo, pero eso le bastó a la directora para quedar satisfecha._

_ —Muy bien, ahora pasemos a otro tema también importante. Como sabréis, aún quedan mortífagos sueltos y principalmente hay uno que sigue en activo: Fenrir Greyback. Es un sujeto peligroso que está empeñado en matar a Harry Potter. Para proteger a nuestros alumnos hemos estado hablando con el ministro Shacklebolt y el Departamento de Aurores pondrá un destacamento de sus mejores hombres a nuestra disposición. Por otro lado, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix también participarán en la protección del lugar y he recibido una propuesta por parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, que para los que no sepan o no se acuerden de que es, les explico que son un grupo de alumnos de este colegio que se formó cuando Umbridge asumió la dirección del centro y se negó a enseñar magia defensiva a todos los alumnos._

_ —¿Y qué propuesta es esa, Minerva?— preguntó el profesor Flitwick._

_ —Se han ofrecido a patrullar por los pasillos y terrenos del castillo, junto con los prefectos y profesores, así como con los Aurores y los de la Orden del Fénix._

_ —¿El cabecilla de ese Ejército de Dumbledore sigue siendo Neville Longbottom?— preguntó Pomona Sprout._

_ —Efectivamente, querida. Neville sigue al frente de ellos._

_ —Estamos bien apañados— comentó Snape con maldad._

_ —Severus, tienes que reconocer que el muchacho ha demostrado que es capaz de todo. No se por qué sigues arremetiendo contra él._

_ —Es un mago mediocre y un negado para muchas tareas simples. No hay que darle tantos méritos._

_ —Cómo si usted fuera perfecto, Snape— dijo Séptima Vector con desdén._

_ —Quédese con sus números y deducciones, señorita Vector, que yo me ocuparé de velar para que no la ataquen en medio de la noche._

_ —¿Me está amenazando, Snape?_

_ —No. Solo le informo de mi trabajo, que es proteger este castillo de un mortífago, que además es un hombre lobo._

_ —¿Protegernos? ¡Ja! No protegió a los alumnos de los Carrow y ahora quiere proteger todo el castillo. Eso tuvo que hacerlo el año pasado cuando esos mortífagos se dedicaron a castigar a los alumnos con Imperdonables. Si no hizo eso, es evidente que no podrá hacer lo propio ahora, Snape._

_ —¿Señorita Vector! ¿Qué está haciendo? No puede faltarle el respeto a un compañero de profesión— exclamó la directora indignada—. Severus hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que ningún alumno resultase muerto y eso ya es mucho, si tenemos en cuenta que los Carrow eran mortífagos._

_ —¡Esos alumnos fueron torturados, Minerva! ¡Sólo un mortífago hubiera permitido ese tipo de prácticas!_

_ —¡BASTA!— gritó McGonagall—. Este asunto quedó ya zanjado. Snape tuvo un juicio y fue absuelto. Se demostró que él había estado de nuestro lado todo el tiempo, así que deje de calumniar, señorita Vector._

_La profesora de Aritmancia se levantó de su sitio y salió hecha un basilisco de la sala"._

Durante toda la ceremonia y la cena, Zenka estuvo como ausente pensando en lo que se había dicho en aquella reunión. Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban. Snape podía parecer alguien siniestro y solitario, pero algo le decía que ese hombre era noble, fiel y de buen corazón. Lo de ser un mortífago le hacía pensar que lo había hecho para ser alguien en la vida. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía ni idea, sólo lo sabía. Punto. Un hombre que hiciera pociones y que ayudara a sus amigos no podía ser malo, pero luego pensó en cómo había hablado de ese muchacho, lo había hecho con desprecio y burla y eso no le había gustado nada a Zenka. Cada mago y bruja tenía sus limitaciones. Ella, por ejemplo, era pésima en Transformaciones, pero se había esforzado para aprobar esa asignatura, también era mala cocinando y no se había muerto de hambre. Nadie era perfecto y Snape tenía que demostrar algo de humildad. Longbottom tenía que tener algo en lo que sobresalir. Al terminar la reunión, se demoró lo suficiente para quedarse rezagada y quedar a solas con la profesora McGonagall, pensando que tal vez ella podría explicarle algo sobre Snape.

Pero sólo consiguió averiguar pocas cosas. A Snape le gustaba enseñar, pero sólo lo que a él le fascinaba: las Artes Oscuras y hasta hacía bien poco se había visto obligado a enseñar Pociones, porque Dumbledore había temido que recayera en el Lado Oscuro si daba esa asignatura. Que era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix desde hacía veinte años y que había tenido como misión estar infiltrado como espía en las filas de los Mortífagos y tener a la Orden informada en todo momento de los movimientos de Lord Voldemort. Siempre había estado solo y no se le conocía ninguna relación, a excepción de una gran amistad con Lily Evans, la madre de Harry Potter.

Desde ese día todo lo que consiguió recopilar fue negativo. Nadie lo apreciaba entre los alumnos, a excepción de los de la casa de Slytherin. Y los profesores se mostraban reservados a la hora de hablar de él. Todos, excepto Séptima Vector. Ésta última, era una experta sobre la vida del profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras y hacía todo lo posible para descreditarlo. La mayoría de las cosas horribles que escuchó salieron de la viperina boca de la profesora de Aritmancia. Ese hecho hizo que se replanteara todo lo que había deducido de la conversación mantenida con él en el Caldero Chorreante.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue un relato que le contó una alumna de Hufflepuff el segundo día de estar en el castillo. Era algo relacionado con Neville Longbottom y Severus Snape, un incidente que ocurrió en una clase de Pociones. Las humillaciones y vejaciones que había estado sufriendo ese muchacho a manos de Snape eran innumerables y no entendía por qué no se había puesto freno a eso. Neville podía ser despistado y no tener mano para las pociones, pero era un chico valiente como el que más y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a los demás, pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta que Longbottom destacaba en una cosa: Herbología. Nadie podía superar a ese chico en esa asignatura porque esa era su pasión. Neville sí era bueno en algo e iba a ayudarlo a superar sus miedos y convertirlo en un pocionista bien capacitado y que superara su miedo al fracaso, además de quitarle el pavor a Snape, haciendo ver a ese hombre que cualquier mago o bruja podía elaborar una poción, fuese cual fuese su grado de dificultad.

De repente, le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Snape le había dicho hacía unos días en la sala de detrás del Gran Comedor: _"Usted no sabe nada sobre mí… Se ha equivocado conmigo, Zenka. Si hubiera indagado más, si hubiera preguntado a las personas adecuadas, le habrían contado la verdad… Saque su instinto, Zenka. Sí lo usa, sabrá a quién preguntar_".

La pelirroja volvió a removerse entre las mantas de su cama y al final se levantó. Se puso su bata de fina lana azul y fue a sentarse en el alfeizar del ventanal del salón. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, las montañas se empezaban a perfilar contra el cielo del amanecer y se empezaban a escuchar los alegres trinos de los jilgueros que ya habían empezado a despertar. Observó una figura levemente encorvada que se dirigía por el sendero de grava hacia las grandes verjas de hierro forjado para abrirlas. Debía de tratarse de Filch, el viejo conserje, que preparaba todo para la primera salida a Hogsmade de los alumnos.

Ya hacía un par de días que los chicos y chicas estaban más alborotados de lo habitual, sobre todo los de Slytherin porque se perderían algunas horas de esa esperada visita debido a las pruebas de selección del equipo de Quidditch.

En ese momento, alguien más salió hacia el exterior, cargado con escobas sobre el hombro. Era un grupo de estudiantes bastante grande que se fue en dirección del campo de entrenamiento. Supuso que se trataba del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin que iba a empezar a calentar. Reconoció a un par de ellos; un chico alto y rubio de porte elegante que había encontrado hablando con Snape poco antes de pelearse con él, seguramente era Draco Malfoy. Y un muchacho fornido, alto y muy moreno que era inseparable del rubio, Zabini creía que se llamaba.

Zenka miró el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y vio que eran las siete y media. Había quedado con la profesora Sinistra para bajar al pueblo y enseñarme las tiendas y lugares de interés del pueblo. Se giró de nuevo hacia la extensión del prado que llevaba al campo de Quidditch y vio que algunos alumnos ya se dirigían hacia las gradas para observar a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin.

Se vistió con una blusa de seda blanca y una falda gris perla que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se enfundó unos botines de gamuza negra y se puso una chaqueta de paño fino también gris. Tenía ropa más llamativa, pero para ser su primera salida al pueblo tampoco quería destacar entre los profesores. Se recogió su larga melena e una trenza y dejó que descansara sobre uno de sus hombros.

Guardó su varita en un bolsillo de la falda y cogió su monedero por si veía algo que le gustase y salió al pasillo, encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se sorprendió de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya estuvieran levantados y listos para salir hacia Hogsmade. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Tenía el presentimiento que ese día sería uno de esos en los que descubría muchas cosas.


End file.
